Crash, Fall, Kiss
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Two young girls become victim to a car crash and wake up in the world of Kuroshitsuji. They grow increasingly fond of particular characters, who may or may not, have mutual feelings.
1. Crash

"NYX VLADIMIRA! What the hell were you thinking?!"

A Man with brown hair and eyes glared at his daughter.

"She was needed help-"

The young girl was caught off by her Father's hand contacting with her face; he glared angry at the young girl.

"Go to your room!"

Vladimira's hard, heavy steps echoed through the hall as she made her way to her room, glaring hatefully at the ground. Nyx Vladimira Garbhan was a fourteen year-old girl. She had brown hair that went down her back to meet her shoulder blades,deep emerald eyes, tan skin and tiny scars covering her body.

Now normally her father wouldn't hit her, that was until her mother died, which she questioned as they were already divorced when her mother passed. She slammed her door and looked at the mirror across from her.  
She looked like her mother, minus the blonde hair. The tiny nose, high cheeks;

Nyx could hear a faint,_ 'Your my tinker bell Nyx!'_ Nyx looked at the mirror with hate.

"You look like your mother they say. You have her eyes they say. They know nothing! I'm hideous; I'll never be as beautiful or smart as mother."

Nyx punched the wall. She was fed up with her father's bullshit, her step-mother's hostility, her step-sister's slutty-ness. She was tired of her brother going in and out of jail, she was tired of bitter aunt, and her whore cousin along with her little pysco brother her aunt calls a son. She was sick of it.

_"Your different dear, they don't have the strength to be different; they envy you." _

She heard her mother.

"Fuck this shit!"

Nyx grabbed her clothes and other valuables, stuck them in a bag and shoved it under her bed.

_'Just have to grab the ring and necklace that my step-mother took from me.'_

"Hey brat!"

Her step-sister opened the door; she was 2 months pregnant with her second child, from another Father.

"We're going to dinner ; you're staying here!"

With that she slammed the door and left.

Waiting till she heard the garage door close, Nyx smirked and stood up, strolling to her 'parents' bedroom. Going into the jewelry box grabbing her mother's family heirlooms, Nyx notice some money lying about. After checking her bank account with money her grandparents and other relatives filled with money she deiced that she could use some from the people who forgot to cloth her. She grabbed some cash and stuck it in her laced boot. Nyx grabbed her bag and strolled right out the front door after getting some food and kicking the idiotic dog.

Nyx called her friend to meet her at local grocery store. Looking down at her black painted nails, she thought of everything that happened to her till now.

"NYX!"

Said girl looked up at the girl a year younger than her with her father.

Jeanna Lily Sigge was a tiny girl, having a delayed puberty for medical reasons; she had red-brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was a pale color because of the reasons stated before. Her father shared the same hair color, however her Dad had black eyes.

"Hey Jeanna, Mr. Sigge."

Nyx Smiled at the two as she walked towards them.

"Nyx, why did you call us out here?"

Jeanna looked worried.

"Um I need a place so stay can I stay with you?"

Nyx asked, feelig kind of nervous.

"Of course. Come on; you can explain on the way."

Mr. Sigge said as they moved into the van.  
After Nyx explained her last fight with her father, Jeanna and Mr. Sigge we're quite upset.

"This isn't going un-reported! How can you let this happen?"

Jeanna was furious.  
Nyx couldn't find an answer to the question; Mr. Sigge saw this and gave Jeanna a pointed look from the mirror.

"Sorry, Nyx."

Jeanna apologized at her friends silence and her father's look.  
Nyx, never one for silence, asked the very question that would have her close friend talking for ages.

"Soooo How is season 2? Is Alois Cool?"

Jeanna began her rant on how much cooler Ciel was and how Alois was just a copy.

"I'm sure Trancy has his reasons."

Nyx said. She turned to look out the window next to her, her eyes widening as a scream ripped through her and she shielded Jeanna.

"TRUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The truck collided with the van's side.  
The wall jutted through Nyx with ease as it nicked Jeanna. Mr. Sigge's door pierced his side, killing him on impact. Jeanna tears ran down her cheeks, and she wanted her and Nyx to escape.

"Please,"

was nothing but a whisper before the car began to cave in on them. It rolled off the road and into the riven.  
As Jeanna's body was shutting down from exhaustion and the adrenaline rush, she noticed that she was outside.

The smog that covered their San Diego city was gone.

Jeanna couldn't feel Nyx's body protecting her anymore. Before she passed out she heard a faint,

"Oh my."

Elsewhere, on the other side of London, Nyx landed in front of a carriage. A blonde woman and her child stepped out of the carriage to see her bleeding profusely.


	2. Awake

Jeanna awoke in a moving carriage, she saw a woman dressed head to toe in red, sitting across from her.

" Um, Are you the paramedics?"

Jeanna asked.

"The what? No I'm Madam Red. I'm taking you to my darling nephew's manor. My sister-in-law needs me to look at

this girl that is severely injured and the closest place between us is his manor. What's you name dear?"

"Uh, my parents and Nyx said I shouldn't talk to strangers..."

"Parents? Where are they? You fell into my garden not even an hour ago!"

"Er, What?! I was in-"

Jeanna stopped, remembering the last events taking place before she passed out.

"DAD! NYX! Where are they?!"

Jeanna panicked.

"Darling, You were found alone. Your covered in someone else's blood.."

Madam Red told Jeanna gently.

Jeanna stared tearing up, Nyx had taken most of Jeanna's hit. The young girl saw the metal running through her

father's head. A through and though wound, instant death.

"Can you help me? I was in an accident. My Dad died and I think my friend did, too."

"I feel you pain, I was once in an accident,too. I will see what we can do after I fix up the injured child at my nephew's."

The carriage ride was quite as Jeanna recalled all that had happened. She was scared, no one could help her, she

was alone. Jeanna wouldn't be there to help Nyx with her homework, or with the new cheer routine. Nyx wouldn't

be there to kick everyone's ass or to be an idiot. Her dad wouldn't be there to explain things to her. Her brother

wasn't there to tell her dirty jokes that took her a while to understand. She wasn't going to feel her mother's

warmth in hugs anymore. Jeanna was alone, and the thought terrified her.

"We have arrived my Ladies."

The nervous butler said opening the door.

"Madam Red, please hurry the girl is in cricital condition."

A butler that sounded a bit to familiar voice told Madam Red.

Jeanna's eyes widen as she saw the new butler, a certain famous butler.

"Oh, you brought company. Hello, young lady I'm the butler for the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian Michaelis."

Madam Red gave a brief summary of Jeanna as the trio walked to the room where the unknown child was clinging to

life. Madam blocked Jeanna's view of the girl.

"My word what happen?!"

The doctor quickly began washing her hands to help the patient. Jeanna saw the face of

the girl.

"Nyx? "

Jeanna was frozen staring as went in a blur. Her best friend was dieing, as it was her fault. Madam Red

shook her head after two hours of work, words didn't processes to Jeanna's ears. She saw Elizabeth crying, Ciel

was indifferent, the servants looked sad. Jeanna walked to the body, she was paler then death it's self.

"Nyx?"

She rested her hand on the stitched body.

"Jeanna? Is this your friend?"

Madam looked at the pain in the girl's eyes.

Jeanna began shaking the girl.

"Come on wake up. It's not funny anymore."

"Jeanna-"

Jeanna's hand contacted with Nyx's face.

"WAKE UP! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DIE! AWAKE DAMMIT!"

Jeanna's tears fell on the body, as she continually hit the body.

Sebastian dragged the tiny girl of the body.

"La-"

"NO! NO NYX YOU CAN'T! You can't.."

Jeanna dropped to the floor, Madam Red rubbed her back.

"Ugh, J-Jeanna?"

Everyone stopped at the new voice.

"Nyx?"

Jeanna's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Je-anna... Shut .. up... Sleeping.."

Jeanna's laugh was heard through the room.

"Okay, I'll be quiet if you stay alive."

"D-deal"

Madam Red checked the previously declared girl's pulse.

"S-She's coming back? How?"

"It's a miracle!" Elizabeth said looking at the corpse with sparkly eyes.**  
**


	3. Tea

Madam Red forced everyone out of the room, except Jeanna.

Even if Madam Red tried to force the girl out there was no doubt she'd stay as close as she could to the injured one.

A Certain Famous Blue boy strolled into his office (Like an pimp! Sorry, It's cane man!) pondering about these girls.

Ciel was suspicious- it took more than screaming and hitting to bring someone back from the dead.

He thought it was a bit strange that two girls dropped from the sky, in front of **his** aunts.

They were also dressed quite strangely, The frail one was in a dress that was a tad short with no corset.

The other was wearing men clothing, short men clothing at that.

' Perhaps Sebastian could get the small naive looking one to speak of their task? The injured one is on the verge of death, but from what I've seen of her blood covered face she looks as though she wouldn't tell anyone anything.'

Ciel pondered these girls, the short one looked about twelve but she knew the elder one, the one his age, fifteen.

' Maybe there's a small possibility that one was meant for me? No that's ridiculous! God forsaken me long ago. Why would he send an angel now? They're not even that beautiful, well the small one at least. I have yet to see the other girl. There's no way to help me when I'm this far gone.'

Ciel walked away from his family.

He recalled things he had long ago forgotten, like the ring that belong to the wife of the Phantomhive family. His mother's dress, her special hair pins and her wedding veil. All had, by Sebastian's hard working hand, been restored to the original condition before the fire. He paused, "Why are this objects even coming to mind?" Ciel mumbled angrily to himself.

This thoughts did not matter, but the possibility that one of the girls were here for him made a small hope bloom.

"A hope I do not or should not even posses." Ciel growled.

'They're assassins. They're assassins. They're assassins.' He chanted in his head, trying to kill his tiny hope.

This did not work, his hope was there and slowly growing. The little Earl growled. He made a vow:

No matter how he lived his life, he refused to bring children of the light down with him.

And he damn well planned on keeping it!

Ciel sighed in his office chair.

Today was a day of annoyances. Where is his tea?

"Sebastian."

As the butler came with a tray full of tea, he to looked puzzled.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Tell me what you think of these intruders."

"My Lord, these young girls have a strange aura around them. Especially the one that died."

"Explain." Ciel commanded as Sebastian poured his tea.

"Well, the small one has a power that's blocking her from normal development. The one that died, she has an untapped power. If she ever used it, it was unconscious and she never knew about it. She did really die, my Lord, but the young one's punches somehow kept her heart beating long enough for her body to fix what was wrong with her."

Ciel sipped his tea in thought.

"I will offer these girls our Phantomhive hospitality. If I no longer find a use for them, we can use them as pawns from the town house."

"Very well my Lord. Should I start preparing rooms for the two?"

"Yes, go continue your chores." Ciel waved Sebastian off.

Sebastian bowed and walked out of Ciel's office.

"It still doesn't answer why her scent is similar to a contracted human."

Sebastian mumbled to himself, sighing. He decided that today was not a good day.

He had to deal with Lizzy, Aunt Frances and Madam Red, on top of his normal chores, the three imbeciles and the two new guests.

"I'm going to go see **her**."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PUPPET-STRING!

She's the one who helps me co-write this story!

I'm helping her co-write Special Being A Relative Word. It's a Kuroshitsuji Hellsing crossover. XP


	4. Hair

Nyx was in a nice place, it was dark and warm. Though she could feel pain and a lot of it. She saw skin and tissues being stitched together by an invisible force, and when those images finally left she saw Jeanna crying.

It broke her heart.

'A heart? Since when did I have one of those?' Nyx chuckled softly.

According to so many people her heart was nothing but a black hole. She was the Ice queen, if that was true how come she felt the pain of every word the whispered.

Why should she continue in a world that seemed to only know how to stab her in the back? Simple, she had Jeanna and Uriel. Jeanna was like her daughter or baby sister, and Uriel was her best friend for five years now. Nyx would run hell and back if they asked. In fact that's exactly what she's doing, the pain felt like hell for her.

'How do cutters do it? I hate pain!' Nyx groaned.

'Come on you can do this… think of those weird clips you can do...

Hush Hush your tears don't matter, Not now not here

Your fears are petty, Keep yourself locked and keyed

Keep the dreams in you grasp, do not tell a soul

Keep your head low, but have your pride high

They don't care of your feelings, only your weakness

Keep yourself together, Make them beg for you

You're a dream in body mind and soul.

Keep them wanting for more,

Hush hush Your tears don't matter

When you're pulling the strings of their hearts.

Make them beg then toss them; toss them like they tossed you.

Make them beg like little dirty dogs, squash them like baby bunnies.

Their trash under your foot, step on them.

Your fears don't matter, don't' tell a soul.

Use theirs against them…'

As Nyx played with words in her mind, she felt lighter than a heavy weight crashed her. Her eyes opened with a jolt, looking at the rich color ceiling above her.

"Where am I?"

The room was well kept and old furniture it was a deep purple with midnight blue accents.

"Such a pretty room." Nyx smiled softly.

The teen rose to her feet, looking at the robe on a chair. Her knees were weak but nothing she hadn't experienced before. Nyx made it to the chair only almost losing her footing four times. As she pulled the silk robe on she notice she was in a male button down shirt, made of cotton. It reached her knees; she still had knee high socks on.

The door wasn't far but the girl was exhausted so she plopped down in the chair that was placed in front of the vanity. She looked at the mirror before she gasped at her reflection. Eye widen at the chopped sides of her hair, a scream tore through her head. She was always vain about her hair and no some of it was chopped, her eye twitched. Not even the stiches on her face pissed her off as much as the new haircut. The middle of her hair was still long, remembering a lovely anime character she took the sheers next to her and fixed her once long mane. As Nyx braided the long middle section she looked at herself. The sides were cut short with only a long braid.

"Now if I had blonde hair and a longer braid I'd look like Jack." Nyx commented before looking at the damage to her face. There were three stiches and some scrapes, two on her right and left cheek and one of cutting diagonal across her forehead stopping a bit before her temple.

Wrinkling her nose she deicide to try to walk elsewhere. The teen heard noise coming from, what seemed to her, downstairs so that was her goal.

"If they wanted me dead they could've left me or kill me already." The girl huffed as she rose and walked out her door with more grace and ease than any normal person should be able to. Nyx decide to find out where she is than question her ability to walk. The events of the car accident were still fresh in Nyx's mind. She quickened her pace to find Jeanna; having just lost her father could've made her unstable. Nyx paused for a moment, her mother's death even a year earlier were still fresh to her mind's eye. The red surround her, and the girl nearly dropped but quickly grabbed a hold of herself. Her best friend needed her and that's what mattered at the moment.

If she truly felt like it, she could mourn of her long gone mother again when she was alone and Jeanna was safe.

'Sleep ye dead memories

Your bloody nightmares waiting in the dark

So Sleep until ye next victim slips

Falling into your horrid embrace'

Nyx said in her head as she followed the sound of laughter. Some were happy, and other chuckles, a small smile graced Nyx's lips as she saw Jeanna laughing. The girl calm down enough to see the injured girl her eye alight with happiness. Her small voice reached the air with

"NYX! You're awake!"

Than everyone turned to stare at the girl who was standing in the doorway.

"Ello Puppet, I see ye made some friends eh?" Nyx's pirate accent fell from her pink lily lips. Jeanna's laughter filled the silent room, one room that was a bit cold to Nyx.


	5. Steak

Ciel was shocked when the injured girl, Nyx, walked into the room. Jeanna had told them of where the young girls were from. The young Earl was interested Jeanna and the three idiots laughed, before they returned to their work. Sebastian was amused ever so often then Nyx appeared in the doorway, Ciel thought he felt his heart skip several beats. She had long legs; her skin was a golden tan. She was wearing Sebastian's shirt and it was quite long on the young one. Nyx had light long brown hair cut in a strange way, and a rare deep green iris.

"NYX!" Jeanna ran out of her chair and tried to hug Nyx, but the elder turned so the tinier one would run past her.

"If I recall correctly I had once said before, I Don't DO hugs! 'Sides I'm achy and injured." Nyx commented to the younger one.

"Right Right, sorry I was excited you didn't die!" Jeanna clapped her hands together.

"You, you're hotter than cherry on a cigarette..." Nyx mumbled causing to Ciel to blush.

"Miss. Nyx please, have a seat we are just having lunch." The young Earl waved in the direction of the empty seat to his left. Jeanna sat on the Earl's right once more as Bard helped Nyx seat, Sebastian went to retrieve the lunch. Bard return to clean up the dishes in the kitchen.

"So, Miss Nyx, how are you fairing?" Ciel asked wanting to make sure his guest was comfortable.

"Honestly, I feel like I've been run over by a hoard of werewolves, and starved for three days with no water. How are you, sir?" Nyx smirked at Ciel; he was a little taken back by her wording.

"Confused at the moment but I can live with it."

"Confusion is what makes life fun though! Next to Terror, Happiness, Love and Hate!"

"You have a strange view on life Miss Nyx." Ciel told the girl.

"Thank you!" Nyx blew Ciel away with a smile.

"For lunch today we will be having Steak with Mashed potatoes, and a berry juice."

Sebastian entered the room and sat the meals down. The girls thanked him before digging in. Nyx chewed her first bite for a while with a frustrated look on her face.

"Miss Nyx is something not to you liking?" Sebastian questioned, usually everyone liked his cooking.

"I told Sebastian you liked you steak bare and well done, is that not right?" Jeanna asked slightly afraid.

Nyx face palmed, "No .Jeanna, I like my steak medium Rare with Garlic butter sauce"

Before Nyx could say it was fine she could eat the steak Sebastian took her steak away. "I'll fix that right away, I'm sorry for the mistake." Sebastian bowed and a he walked away Nyx grabbed his arm. They had a mini staring completion before Nyx deiced to speak.

"It's fine, I can still eat it no reason to waste it."

"No my la-"

"Give. Me. The. Meat."

Sebastian felt his hands move on the own accord as he gave her the meat back.

Nyx continued to eat, occasionally dipping the met in her potatoes and eating it.

Ciel was surprised most girls would complain until it was done right and expected an apology. This one didn't she even ate the too cooked meat, better yet, Sebastian actually listen to her. Something about Nyx had an effect on the demon and Ciel be damned if he didn't find out what it was.

"So, Nyx, how do you like England?" Jeanna asked, unsure if her friend knew where they were.

"It's fine, cloudy though. Why do you ask?" The girl patted her mouth with her napkin; she had finished her steak fast and didn't shove it down her throat like a pig.

"We're in England?" Jeanna asked prepared for yelling.

"I know that. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Nyx gave the pale girl an Are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"No but but but" Jeanna sniffled a bit.

"Hey! NO crying!" Nyx said with a calm voice but her face was obvious, she didn't know how to handle crying people.

"K." Jeanna sniffled trying to stop herself.

Ciel was curious about this attractive and strange girl, she awakened from massive injures. Commanded his butler as if she was talking to her brother, made a girl cry and not cry at the same time. Smirking as they dismissed themselves from the table Jeanna wished to explore and Nyx wanted bath then sleep again. Throughout their lunch Sebastian continued to stare at Nyx with a perplexed look and once and a while his nose would twitch. Ciel let his butler to his thoughts; after all Ciel wanted find some things out on his own.

Sebastian didn't give her that steak; she made him give her that steak. Mind control is not a power hell spawns or blessed children are granted, it's too powerful. The only one who has a similar power to mind control is Sebastian's best friend Alucard, but Alucard only can do his with speaking the words multiple times, a hand jester and releasing endorphins in the brain. Nyx also smelled similar to a contracted human, but she didn't more like a Demon's mate but not even that. She was bond to a demon but not by contract or love, this was giving him a headache. When he went to change her bandages only a couple hours earlier she mumbled two words:

"Uriel"

"Frances"

At first he thought they were someone she knew but those names are highly uncommon in her, _world._ Uriel is the name of the Angel of Vengeance and Frances is Ciel's aunt's name, Sebastian severely hoped these girls don't mean to harm his young master. The spiced up his young master's life, he can foresee this. The tan one might be able to melt his ice heart. If she moved wrong the young Phantomhive would not hesitate to silence her and Sebastian would be the on to see her burning fire leave her eyes. After all Ciel is his king till checkmate, where the king will fall as well; as his duty as the knight he will cut down the pawns in his way till he cuts his very king.


	6. Daughter

Not long after lunch Nyx asked if she could take a bath.

Sebastian set up the water and tied a black cloth around his eyes, as a butler he had to perform such duties as bathing his master and his master order the demon to treat the girls as they were him. Nyx stared a bit before realizing it was normal for this era.

"Um, Mister Sebastian I can bathe myself." Nyx told shifting uncomtarable in her towel.

"The young master had order my to treat you as if I was treating him, my lady." Sebastian told swiftly.

Nyx was about to start screaming at him to get out, but Uriel's tricks popped up in her mind. Nyx deicied to see if her lessons worked on a demon the same way they worked on humans.

"So in a way we are your masters? Assuming this also applies to Jeanna." Nyx asked.

"Yes for as long as the young master wants, you and Lady Jeanna are in a way the ladies of the house." The demon asked, pondering what this strange human was planning.

"Then you have to obey our orders, correct?" Nyx walked around the bath tube, feeling like a lawyer.

"Yes." The butler now had an idea where this was leading.

"Then Mister Sebastian I order you to go relax for the next hour. If you feel the need to work help Jeanna or the young master, just don't bother me for a couple of hours, understood." Nyx said watching his reaction.

"The Young Master ordered me to take care of you." Sebastian said, he personally did not want to bathe her, but with his orders he did put up a bit of a fight to make sure the young master would not punish him if he did find Sebastian not helping this human.

"He also told you to treat us as if we were him, meaning if we gave an order, within reason, you are to follow. My order is reasonable, so shuu!" Nyx said pulling and pushing Sebastian out of the bathroom.

Sebastian was grateful that the girl order him out, he already felt the a pedophile bathing Ciel he didn't need to feel like a rapist by bathing the young lady.

Nyx soaked in the tub enjoying the hot water, it was turning her skin red and she didn't mind a bit.

'Ha! I am able to order around Sebastian! Take That Uriel!' Nyx laughed in her mind then something rested on her shoulders.

That invisible force that old her something just set in her mind.

'I'm in kuroshitsuji... I'm in Ciel Phantomhive's home. I can't or even know how to go home...' Nyx's eyes stung with tears and they fell freely.

"Mama, I am so lost." Nyx whispered, she just wanted her mom to hold her.

Nyx missed her mother dearly.

"I want mom that will last forever,

I want mom to make it all better.." Nyx sang softly.

Her breathing was hitching and the tears came down faster, she felt so defenceless. Everything was replying in her head, mama laughing and teaching her to fight. Her mother's hugs and kisses, and all the red in her mind's eye. Nyx wanted her real father, not the man who thought he was her father. All Nyx wanted as comfort from this nightmare, she really want her parents but they weren't here nor could they ever be.

Nyx's breathing was hitching they way it does when u cry and it was getting louder. The girl pulled the drain then quickly dressed in her bathrobe. the girl leaped into her fluffy bed and weaped.

"my lady?" Sebastian called from the other side of her bedroom door. He heard her sobs from down the hall thanks to his hearing.

"Go away." The muffled voice said.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel bad, this girl was thrown into their world injured. Her friend couldn't protect herself, and from the way she was acting the girl must hae had some hidden baggage. Now Sebastian may be a demon, but they too have hearts, his reached out for the poor girl. Making his decision he opened the door , and walked to her side after he shut the door.

"I said go away Sebastian." Nyx's voice was full of hitches and muffled by the pillow. The butler sat on the bed beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

"It is a butler's duty to make sure the guests are alright. It's a Man's job to make sure a woman's tears never fall. Why are you crying?" The demon asked her.

"All this is too much, I just want to go home. I want my mommy." Nyx said rising from her pillow looking at him. Her deep green eyes seemed a tad more hypnotizing with the redness in her eyes.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"We will find a way for you to return to your home, your mother." He said softly. More Tears came from the girl, the butler smoothed her hair out.

"Even if we did go back I wouldn't be able to see her! My mama's dead." The girl wrapped her arms around the butler holding onto him.

Sebastian said nothing, he simply smoothed her hair out and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

As he tucked her into the covers he felt pity for her, girls craved their mother's and this one seemed to have had a close bond with her's. Now working with Ciel he could say she should get over it, but his young master too had his days where he cried himself to sleep when it all became too much and he yearned for his parents.

Sebastian closed the curtains to the room and watched the sleeping girl for a moment. The demon's granite heart reached out to her but something didn't sit right with him. Even if she didn't know it someone was pulling the strings, his gut told him this. Sebastian gave his own silent vow that he would protect the two defenceless girls, along with his master. After her bath she didn't have that smell anymore, in fact she smelled of ipomoeas typically known as moon flowers.

Sebastian felt a change in his black granite heart, he smiled a little, his demonic nature told him to protect the child, she was now his cub. He chuckled a bit Nyx is the goddess of the night in greek mythology if he remembered correctly. And now a demon would protect and treat her as she was his own, kinda funny if you asked him.

* * *

YAY!

Finally finished this chapter! I was stuck half-way, anyway I like how it came out but tell me what you think. No flames, they piss me off and will be deleted.

In case you don't understand.

Sebastian's demon self made Nyx his daughter in a sense.


	7. Chair

Ciel sat cross-legged in his bed, looking out the window with a cup of tea in his hand.

'Strange how that girl could order Sebastian around like that. I've never seen him bend so easily to anyone but me, and even then he usually protests a little. There's a game being played, and I don't know the rules. I need to learn them, I need to memorize them, and I need to use them to my advantage. I suppose that the first step would be-'

A tiny noise met his ear. It sounded like a cross between someone having an asthma attack, and a rabbit giving a death cry.

'What was that bloody noise?'

There it was again, but this time it was followed by a long, shrill sound that resembled a howl.

'Dammit, it's disrupting my thought! I know I've heard it before... In fact, it reminds me of Lizzie. Oh, Lord- I bet she's crying again. Over what, I've no idea, but with her it could be as simple as a ruffle in the rug!"

Ciel set down his cup of tea next to the bed and made his way down stairs.

"Lizzie," He called when he couldn't see his fiance` immediately, "Where are you and what's wrong?"

Elizabeth's head popped over the railing and she called down the stairs.

"What do you need, Ciel? And what do you mean, 'what's wrong?' Did something break?"

Ciel was surprised. If it wasn't her bawling, then who was it?

"Er...Nothing. Sorry for disturbing you, Elizabeth, please return to what you were doing."

Elizabeth shrugged and disappeared back down the hall from his stairs, and Ciel tried to pinpoint the location of the annoying sobbing.

He paused, listening hard. The sound echoed eerily through the mansion, which made it's location hard to decide. Eventually he figured that it was coming from the sitting room, and he made his way to the threshold.

There, beneath his favorite chair, Jeanna was huddled up and crying, her sobs and whimpers louder than her speaking voice.

"What in the name of the Queen are you doing under that bloody chair?" Ciel asked, frowning.

Jeanna looked up, her eyes wide and teary. "N-Nothing...I got broken glass in my eye so I decided to hide under this chair."

'Well, she's the worst liar I've ever seen. I may as well take the opportunity to learn her rules...' Ciel decided.

"I can tell you're lying. Now, tell me what's wrong and give me your side of the story. Take it slowly and leave the details in."

Jeanna nodded.

"I just lost my Dad...He was killed in the accident. I have no clue how I got here, and my best friend almost died, and I have no clue how to get home, and your butler is creepy- even when he smiles!"

Ciel frowned. 'She's certainly willing to talk. It's just a pity that she can't say anything useful!'

"Is there anything strange you can remember about the accident? Anything flashing, a conversation with someone or something you didn't know?"

Jeanna shook her head.

"No.." She sniffled. "I just remember Nyx screaming, 'TRUCK!' and then blood and then Madame Red."

Ciel sighed. 'This one's clean. I'll have to see if she knows anything about her friend if I want to hear something of any use in my investigation.'

"Has Nyx ever done anything strange, or special around you? Has she ever made anything move without touching it, or maybe she's looked at someone just before they burst into flames, or turned inside out?"

Jeanna looked horrified at the thought. "NO! What kind of horrible monster can turn anything but a sock inside out?! And without touching it, too! Why would Nyx do that?"

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to fight off the fast-approaching headache from listening to Jeanna's high-pitch, whimpering voice. 'How long until she hits puberty and quits her annoying squeaking? It's worse than fingernails on a chalkboard!'

"You haven't noticed anything strange about Nyx or yourself before now? Nothing at all?"

Jeanna thought hard for a moment.

"Well...Nyx can yell at just about anybody- she doesn't care how big or scary they are! She can also make pretty much anyone do what she says if she glares at them. It's like watching a border collie stare down a stray sheep! It's so cool! And most animals don't bite me, but Dad said that it was because I knew how to act around them."

Ciel tried to keep himself from smirking. 'Now, there's a useful bit of information, except for the animal thing. That's just a bunch of bloody jabbering.'

He leaned forward.

"Can you give me examples of some instances she's done these things, please? It interests me greatly."

Jeanna nodded.

"Sure! There was this one time when we were at the store, and I dropped my dollar. Some huge kid came over and picked it up, saying that he'd found it so it was his, even though he'd seen me drop it. Nyx stood on her toes, got in his face, and completely cussed him out! Then she grabbed his wrists, made me cover my ears, yelled some more, and the kid gave back the dollar and left us alone. Then, another time, only a month after she moved there and her mother's funeral, she went to school with some tear stains and someone called her a baby for crying over it at school. She got so mad! She glared at this kid until they started crying, and then watched him run off the playground and into the wrong bathroom. If I hadn't been hugging her, I'd have fallen over laughing! I still have a scar on my shoulder from where she bit me for that hug."

Ciel hadn't been able to keep up after about the fifth word of the second sentence. She spoke too quickly, her voice was too high pitch, and she'd crawled out form under the chair and had taken to running around the room, so on top of her voice and her quickness, she'd been bouncing around. Listening to her was like listening to a first grader on a trampoline.

"If you could repeat that slowly and clearly, I'd appreciate it, my La-"

He noticed she'd stopped bouncing, and tears (though now silent) had begun to flow again.

"What's wrong now?" He demanded.

Jeanna looked up.

"Well...Back when she made that other kid cry, I hadn't truly understood her pain. Now that I've lost my Dad, I know. It's even worse than I thought, especially since I know the pain won't ever really go away no matter what, no matter how much time passes. It'll always be there..."

Ciel suddenly remembered a creature not unlike the one before him. This creature was small, with tear stains all the way down his cheeks. It was crying softly, covered in soot, and it felt anger and sadness stabbing into it's heart. The creature lifted his head to the dark, overcast sky and screamed incoherently to nobody in particular. It just wanted to scream at the whole world, to curse everybody in existence because they were all still happy, none of them cared about his pain.

Ciel shook his head, clearing the flashback from his mind. His cold, brick-like heart chipped as he saw a reflection of his childhood self standing before him, clearly hurting inside as he used to.

"It's okay," He told her in an uncharacteristically soft tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The pain doesn't go away, but after a while, you can find something to help block out that pain. Something new to keep your mind on. Imagine the world as a multi-player board game, for example. Your father has lost this game, and he has left it up to you to win it for him. No matter what the cost, you must find a way to win. Kill the other players if you must."

Jeanna started at him. Clearly, she had no idea what Ciel was talking about.

'Killing? Board games? How's that supposed to make me feel better? How does that make it okay?'

Jeanna growled softly.

"It's not okay! It'll never be okay again! Nobody and nothing can replace my Dad- he's gone! I almost lost Nyx, too! how is that okay?!"

Ciel smiled softly starting at the angry little child before him.

"It's not."

* * *

Ciel and Jeanna bond!

Puppetstring wrote this chapter.

mild edit, for plot line.


	8. Corset

Nyx awoke at sundown, she felt lighter and happy that Sebastian was nice enough to tuck her under the covers.

Oh and comfort her, so far he was cool in her book.

"Now where is that little ball of sunshine? Sunshine is to bright, hurts my eyes." Nyx mumbled to herself.

Nyx rose and realized two things:

1. She had only panties and a robe on.

2. She had to wear Victorian era clothes.

She wiggled her tiny nose before sighing and walked to the wardrobe. Upon opening the closet she gave a little squeal, the dresses were beautiful! Now her tiny friend may believe she'd never be caught dead in a dress, but that is false. In fact she was quite the fan of Lolita dresses, and before her father throw all of them out, her mother bought her a lot. As many people know Lolita dresses were modeled after the Victorian era. Nyx was excited, but she needed to call for help to get dress, hopefully she won't re-act the corset scene. Right before she reached the door a knock came.

"My Lady?" Sebastian's muffled voice was heard.

Nyx opened the door and smiled at the butler," Funny I was about to call for help."

Nyx allowed the man in her room, he inspected the room for a reason she would need help, upon seeing the closet open he understood.

"I am going to assume you need help dressing, my lady?"

"You assume correctly, sir!" Nyx smiled, being around him slightly reminded her of Uriel, and that comforted her.

Sebastian and his demon were delighted that their cub was comfortable around them, it is quite sad when demons are rejected by their cubs; often leads to the death of the cub.

"First, let's get your under clothing on before we choose a dress." The butler stated as he grabbed a black under corset. Nyx turned around as the butler loosely tied the strings, as to not suffocate her. When Sebastian offered her the bloomers, the cub crinkled her nose and shook her head. After a brief talk of modern and 'old' underwear Sebastian let her put on the bloomer over her, panties, is that what she called them?

"Might I suggest this white and black one, my lady?" Sebastian grabbed it was a capped sleeved black outer dress, sweet heart neckline that went to her mid-cafe. Light ruesshing on the bottom and a white under that went to the floor, the black dress had some of the material hiked about an inch or two above the rest of the black material, little triangle.

" I was thinking this one." Nyx pulled out ciel's pink ballroom dress.

"No that is to sexy for my cub to wear!" Sebastian stated turning his head away from the dress before he realized what he said. His eyes widen once the words processed in his head.

"Soooo I'm your cub? Huh so that what demons think of their children." Nyx mumbled the last part, not knowing Sebastian could hear her every word.

"So you know I am a Demon." He turned curious, worried and suspicious that she knew what he was.

"You know how I come from a modern world?" Nyx said, figuring that if she didn't tell him now it'll go all costa rica in this joint later.

The butler nodded his head, intrigued.

"Well, crap how can I say this so if Ciel finds out you don't have to say it." Nyx scratched her chin.

"Why do you not want the young master to know?" He's Faithfully butler narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am afraid that he will use it to he's advantage and since me and Jeanna are here it could mess up the plot." The stitched girl replied.

"Oh well can't think of anything, so ... Ciel and your life are a.. Story from where I come from, many people know this story it is world-wide known. Though we believe you are nothing but characters not actual beings."

Sebastian really didn't know how to process this information, so he decided he never heard it in the first place.

"So you are alright about me being a demon? Much less being my cub?" He finally asked tilting his head.

Nyx choked back a laugh, he look adorable, so she hugged him; mumbling 'Kawaii' as she did.

"No I don't mind, papa." Nyx replied.

Sebastian began to purr as he hugged his cub. He was very pleased, his cub knew what he was and excepted him.

Nyx pulled away from their hug.

"Let's get that dress on before they think we're doing something weird."

The demon nodded, "Yes of course."

The dress was simple to put on and was lighter than she thought it would be. After putting on some black boots, the duo wondered what to do with her hair.

"up?" Sebastian asked pulling the long portion of her hair up. They both crinkled their noses at the sight.

"Down." Nyx brushed the hair down, Sebastian braided the hair in adding a ribbon in the folds.

"With a ribbon." the both smiled before giving a little laugh.

"Quickly, we must head down stairs, Lady Elizabeth is dying to meet you."

Nyx groaned, causing Sebastian to tilt he's head again.

"I was never fond of Lady Elizabeth, in the books." Sebastian gave a look of understanding to his cub, the cub gave a look of pity to him.

One thing was certain, the duo could not stand the bundle of blonde and cuteness.

"If she tries to touch me, I am going to bite her." Nyx Stated as the walked- no strutted out the room.

The demon butler just chuckled, his cub is going to bring much life into this grey grey manor.

* * *

Sebastian Sturt's not walks, so does Nyx.

Check out puppetstrings profile!

Reason she can wear a corset and not ciel.

1. she is a girl

2. she has nautral curves

3. her mother use to put some on her

4. SHE IS A GIRL!


	9. Sugar

Sugar Rush aka While Nyx was sleeping.

Jeanna sat at the dining table, smiling widely. Ciel had told Sebastian to give her some cake and warm milk to calm her down after he'd found her crying her eyes out under the chair.

These tears were long dry by now, and she'd eaten the rich, sugary chocolate cake already. It had been wonderful.

Dark chocolate cake with milk chocolate icing, a smooth cream cheese icing filling, strawberries, and powdered sugar to top it off. Jeanna's hand was now twitching, and she could barely keep herself from bouncing off the walls. That slice of cake had contained enough sugar to make just about anybody hyper, and Jeanna was definitely not an exception. Her teeth chattered and she couldn't stop strumming the fingers of one hand. With the other, she reached forward and grabbed the warm milk.

It took all her might not to throw it across the room with an arm spasm, but she managed to get a few sips down before she choked from drinking with chattering teeth. She coughed, sputtered, and wretched violently, and the milk went sailing out of her hand, coating both her and the carpet in milk.

"HOLY CRAP I JUST STAINED THE CARPET CIEL'S GOING TO ORDER SEBASTIAN TO KILL ME AND SCRUB THE RUG CLAN WITH MY INSIDES!"

Jeanna quickly went into a hyperactive, pessimistic panic and sprinted out of the room, upstairs, and up and down the hallways.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE," She wailed, dripping the spilled treat all over the floor as she rain around, "I NEED TO FIND A CHAIR TO HIDE UNDER!"

She attempted to break down one of the mansion doors, hoping that there would be a large chair, sofa, or bed to hide under, but instead the impact knocked her on her back and out of her wits.

Stars, birds, and bunnies danced across her vision.

"You are an idiot," They chanted in unison, "Sebastian's going to kill you! You are an idiot! Sebastian's going to kill you!"

Jeanna flailed her arms in an attempt to swat them away, but they stayed until she regained consciousness.

Sebastian was bent over, checking her pulse.

"My lady," He asked, "Are you alright? You appear to have slammed into something. Were you startled, or did you see something that-"

Jeanna cut him off, leaping to her feet.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

She sprinted to the staircase, tripped, and rolled most of the way down. She got to her feet, leaped over the last five steps, and bounded into the sitting room. Once there, she dove under the chair where Ciel was sitting.

"Jeanna? What in the name of Her Majesty the Queen do you think you're doing?! Get out from under my chair right this instant!"

She refused to budge.

"DON'T KILL MEEEE...!"

Ciel was utterly confused.

'Perhaps her information is invalid...We may need to take her to an institution, if she's psychopathic. This game appears to have had a rule change.'

He looked under the chair, noticing that she still had cake on her face, and spilled milk on her dress.

'I told him to give her cake, but I didn't think he'd give her the sweetest think in the whole bloody kitchen and make her snap!'

Jeanna's pupils were huge. She was shivering like mad, her teeth still chattering, and now both of her fingers were strumming rapidly.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Sebastian poked his head in the doorway and laid eyes on the trembling, strumming, chattering, sugar-rushing little creature beneath the chair.

"Terribly sorry, my Lord. I thought she could handle it. She slammed into a door upstairs, and I fear that she may need medical attention and a mental evaluation."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's not injured, she's just too loaded up on sugar to hold still and make sense! Take her on a walk or something- she's going to drive everyone mad!"

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

He turned his attention back to Jeanna.

"Come along, child. Let's go for a walk."

Jeanna bolted out from under the chair, dove past Sebastian, and practically flew into the kitchen.

"DON'T CLEAN THE FLOOR WITH MY INTERNAL ORGANS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPILL THE MILK- I WAS TWITCHING AND IT JUST HAPPENED!"

Ciel's eye twitched.

"Clean the carpet with her...? SEBASTIAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sebastian started in shock toward the kitchen.

"I've said nothing. Spilled milk is easy enough to clean up, and it's not worth crying over-much less going on a rampage of fear about."

Jeanna opened one of the cupboards and climbed inside.

A large, white sack sat next to her, cramping her into a corner.

'It's taking up too much space,' she decided, 'I'll have to eat whatever's in it to make more room!'

She took a huge handful of the fine, white powder which the sack contained.

'Please don't be flour,' she begged silently, 'please, please, please don't be flour!'

She shut her eyes and stuffed the handful in her mouth.

It was sweet, soft, and delicious.

'Powdered sugar! I can eat this in no time!'

Within a minute, she'd eaten a quarter of what was left in the bag.

Then the cupboard door opened.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SEBASTIAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

She leaped out, knocking Bard over, and darted back out and up the stairs.

Sebastian entered the kitchen, saw Bard flat on his ass, and noticed the large amount of powdered sugar missing from the bag in the still-open cupboard.

A shrill, panicked scream met his ears from upstairs.

He's ears twitched at the noise.

Bard twitched.

"I swear," he choked, "I didn't blow anything up this time..."

Sebastian shook his head.

He had a long day ahead of him- he would need to care not only for his Master and his cub, but now he would have to run a miniature package of hyperactivity out of energy.

"It's days like this that I wish I wasn't a butler."

He turned and exited, bracing himself for the disaster that the panicked guest had no doubt caused upstairs.


	10. CatFight

Jeanna shook violently in her chair. Elizabeth placed a cup of chamomile tea on the table beside the trembling visitor, frowning.  
"Jeanna, why are you so shaky? Are you cold? You look scared and your clothes are dirty! I'LL PUT YOU IN SOMETHING CUTE!"  
Taking a second look, she added, "Maybe we should calm you down first...Here, try some of the tea."  
Jeanna took a sip, spilling more liquid on herself.  
"Oh, no!" Elizabeth cried, "I guess I better get Sebastian to clean you up..."  
"NO!" Jeanna cried, leaping up and heading for the door, "He will NOT use my insides to clean anything!"  
Elizabeth grabbed her by the back of her pale blue cotton shirt.  
"What? No, silly! He'll use a cloth. He always uses a cloth. Now, as for clothes...Your shirt is ruined. let's find you a dress! Oh-I know the perfect one! Follow me!"  
Elizabeth literally dragged a kicking and yelping Jeanna down the hall and into a guest room.  
"Here-this should fit you! It's an old dress of mine that I left here once. I guess Ciel never got rid of it."  
Elizabeth quickly locked the door and stripped Jeanna down to her undergarments before tight constricting her with a corset and throwing a thick, itchy short sleeve white dress with pink lace and a broad pink bow around the middle over her. Her movement restricted, Jeanna could do nothing to fight. The door was locked and she was captive like a Barbie in a five year old girl's doll closet.  
"Can't I wear a sweater and some pants, please?"  
She begged, her voice tight from lack of oxygen.  
"No, silly! Only boys wear pants! Girls wear skirts, dresses, bonnets, bows and other cute things! Oh, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be almost as cute as me!"  
Jeanna whimpered, not looking forward to it.  
"NYX!" She cried, hoping for some assistance.  
Not long after the door was opened by Sebastian and Nyx walked through the door in her Victorian black dress.  
"Ma'am, may I ask what you are doing to my petite friend? " Nyx's voice came out wiser and old to Jeanna. She gave a slight cringe at her friend's voice.  
"Nyx...? You sound different! AND YOU'RE WITH THE SCARY BUTLER! DON'T LET HIM SCRUB ANYTHING WITH MY INSIDES!" She slapped and flailed in vain, unable to escape Elizabeth's iron grasp.  
Nyx made a mental note to tell her friend that Sebastian was now her father in a sense. For now she had to deal with the annoying blonde.  
"Miss, may I ask you again: What are you doing with my friend?" Nyx voice tighten a little in anger for her question was not answered and Nyx was not one for waiting.  
"I'm making her cute!" Elizabeth chirped, her voice annoying even Jeanna.  
"Help...Me..." Jeanna pleaded, her eyes desperate and her legs shaking.  
"It itches...!"  
Nyx, annoyed at this point practically ripped Elizabeth from Jeanna without hurt the younger one. Her icy glare laid on the Blonde and her voice deepened.  
"You will not touch Jeanna without her permission. If she says it hurts, then you will stop . You will listen to her every whim and not question it. Do you understand?"  
Elizabeth frowned.  
"But it's not her estate- she's just visiting! She's got no right to order me about!" She turned her nose in the air, crossing her arms. "I'm telling Ciel that you're being rude!"  
Jeanna darted under the guest bed, squirming a little to get all the way under and feeling claustrophobic from being in such a tight space in a corset.  
"How is it that we are rude when this isn't your estate but Lord Phantomhive's? We are guests at his estate, not yours. Even so, you treat guest with proper respect and they treat you well. You have seem to only hurt your guest, which is soling you reputation as each second passes. You are not even acting like a hostess, but a spoiled child." Nyx's voice dropped to pure suppressed anger and her glare intensified, reminding Jeanna of the child she sent crying to the bathroom""YOU'RE AWFUL!" Elizabeth screeched, unlocking the door and running down the hall.  
"Ciel is my fiance`, and we share everything! He'll surely take my side!"  
Sebastian patted his cub on the shoulder.  
"Don't worry. I'll take your side-I saw this argument, after all. Ciel will surely listen to the voice of reason over the voice of Elizabeth."  
"I am not worried. Ciel is much more mature than childish 'we share everything!' and yada yada. 'Sides, which pawn is more important: the two with hidden potential or the one that has yet to show use?" Nyx smirked at her father, she knew Ciel's character a bit more than she let on.  
Jeanna emerged from under the bed.  
"I'm not a pawn! I'm something more fun, like a rook! Is that the one that goes diagonal? Oh, no-wait! I want to be the knight! I love horses!" Jeanna tried to hop around, but instead tripped, falling over and crashing into the bedpost face-first.  
"Ow!" She whimpered, rubbing her freshly bruised cheek. "I hate dresses! Nyx, can I change? Please?"  
"Sebastian, can you please go deal with Elizabeth and Ciel? I'll change Jeanna into something she can wear till we are able to look...normal in your society? Anyway Jeanna, the only way for you to be something 'fun' like a knight you need to be more useful than a pawn. Example: Sebastian is Ciel's knight his- sword and shield."  
Was all Sebastian heard as he walked out of the room to his young master. He's Cub was a true rarity- well at least in this time. He knocked on his young master's office door. After being told to come in he saw Elizabeth in tears.  
"Ciel, the new guests are being horrible! I let the small one wear one of my beautiful old dresses, and she yelled for help from her mean friend! After that, she jumped under the dusty bed, no doubt getting my dress dirty. Then the big one came in with Sebastian and was very rude to me-telling me that you and I didn't share this estate, and that I was a poor hostess! Ciel, I want you to kick them out!"  
"Young Master if I may? Elizabeth forced our small guest into a dress she did not want to wear. She told Elizabeth it was tight and itchy. When Elizabeth refused to take her out of the dress, Jeanna called for Nyx and Nyx took Elizabeth off Jeanna and told her something I can repeat word for word if you wish."  
Ciel pondered for a moment, then smirked.  
"Let's hear it, then. I've got some free time, and this should be amusing."  
Elizabeth gasped, placing her fingers over her mouth.  
"But Ciel, I already told you-" Elizabeth was cut off as Ciel's hand waved her words away.  
"Elizabeth, I want to hear it for myself. Sebastian can repeat it word-for-word, and I'll make a decision based off of that. Now, you had your time to give me your half of the story, so save it while I hear the unbiased version."

Sebastian cleared his throat and dropped his tone to the exact one Nyx had been using "'How is it that we are rude when this isn't your estate but Lord Phantomhive's? We are guests at his estate, not yours. Even so, you treat guest with proper respect and they treat you well. You have seem to only hurt your guest, which is soling you reputation as each second passes. You are not even acting like a hostess, but a spoiled child.' is what she said my Lord." Somewhere in the middle he had started glaring out the window. u go okay.  
Elizabeth was shocked. Sebastian really had repeated it word-for-word!  
"But Ciel, don't you see how mean she was?"  
Ciel shook his head.  
"Honesty hurts. Sorry, Elizabeth-you were in the wrong trying to play dress up with a guest. Speaking of the guest, has she calmed down at all, Sebastian?"  
"Almost immediately after Elizabeth had left the room, my Lord. She's helping Lady Jeanna Change into something more comfortable."  
"I meant the short, hyper one. Is she still panicking?"  
" She too, calmed down. After Miss Elizabeth left, she hit her head on the bed and with Nyx speaking to her she seem to calm herself down. I think after Lady Nyx's little speech she, too was frightened a tad."  
"I see. Well, enough of that. Go prepare dinner-make sure that Bard doesn't ruin it."  
Sebastian nodded, heading down to the kitchen and leaving Elizabeth to storm out of the room to find her mother.  
Back inside of the guest room, Jeanna had changed into a more comfortable sweater and a pair of black pants.  
"Should I wear a skirt over these to blend in, Nyx?" She asked, feeling much more comfortable.  
"Yes, and try speaking without conjugation while we are here in front of others because I am like 56% sure they were not invented yet." Nyx pulled a black skirt out of the closet and attached to the small girl it went to the floor to hide the tennis shoes Jeanna loved to wear the white sweater was warm enough for the girl not to complain. Heaters have yet to be built -.-  
ENd of le chapter Catfight!  
Begining of _  
let's write _ later.  
kkk need to leave soon anyway XP  
KKK?! NYX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NYX, STAHP. XDXDXDXD no no bad jeanna  
You're the one who write it, you sick, twisted, racist, female, er...person!  
.. hey want to make me a nyx ciel sebst and jeanna playist? Not really. I can already write for them fairly well since Special being a Relative Word no i mean for fun to listen an b like of hey it nyx's song  
Meh... If you put it on yours. I'm going to be using the other one soon, once I figure out Windows Movie Maker.  
sure  
should i posst the new chapter with all the comantary at the end?  
Comantary? What's comantary?  
… side notes...  
Oh. Sure! But I think you mean commentary.  
Here's the mail something something it makes me want to wag my tail! MAIL!

MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOILAYS HAVE A WONDERFUL BABY MAKING SEASON!


	11. Dinner

BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN PUPPET STRING WROTE THE SUGAR RUSH CHAPTER. And we've been using google drive so she's been writing these chapters with me.

Dinner that night was very awkward to say the least. Elizabeth sat pouting, occasionally casting a glare at Ciel or Jeanna, but avoiding eye contact with Sebastian and Nyx.

"So," Madame Red did her best to break the silence, "What did you do today, Jeanna? Nyx?"

Jeanna shuffled awkwardly.

"I ran away from Sebastian...I accidentally spilt some milk and I was afraid he'd be mad at me."

Madame Red laughed too loudly for the quiet room, her head tilted back.

"Spilt milk is nothing to fret over, dear! It's easy to clean up-especially off of a white carpet."

Ciel rolled his eye.

"Sebastian gave her the sugariest bloody cake in all of England and expected her to calm down."

Sebastian frowned.

"In my defense, you ordered me to give her cake. My Triple Dark Chocolate Truffle Berry Fairy Dustcake was available, and so thus I served it."

Jeanna nodded sheepishly.

"It was really good..."

Elizabeth growled quietly, and Jeanna shrank down in her chair.

'I really pissed her off...But I'm not a doll! She can't treat me like an inanimate object!'

Nyx cast a glare at Elizabeth. She was irritated to say the least. Nyx's hand was twitching and she really wanted to scratch her skin, first it concerned her then she realized. In the 1800 soda wasn't invented. Meaning she couldn't drink soda, equalling Caffeine withdrawal.

"Sebastian, is it possible for me to receive a green apple?" Nyx asked kindly, but since she was withdrawing it sounded sickly-sweet, as if she was planning to do some evil bidding with the innocent Green Apple she wanted.

Sebastian nodded, smirking. 'My cub is up to something. I can't wait to see!'

Jeanna cast a sideways glance at Nyx. 'What's up? Nyx hates fruit!...I think'

Nyx pointed at her twitching hand and mouthed 'caffeine'. An Apple had more caffine in it than a can of soda- it would calm her nerves. She just happen to only like the green sour ones.  
Jeanna nodded, understanding.

'Why didn't Nyx ask for chocolate? It's caffeinated! Plus, it's really yummy. Does she get hyper like me? Or is hot chocolate hard to make?' Jeanna wondered, tilting her head.  
Sebastian returned with the greenest of all apples and presented to Nyx explain what type and where it was from, though the words fell on deaf ears as Nyx began to become light headed. Nyx grabbed the apple and took a huge bite out of the caffeinated piece of fruit. She held back a moan and smiled kindly at the apple.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked in confusion at his cub's eagerness to eat the little green morsel, but still bowed and smiled.

"No trouble at all, my Lady."

Ciel yawned.

"Sebastian, bring in some tea." 'I want to see if these guests are even part English...If they are, they'll drink.'

Jeanna smiled. 'Tea! I just hope it's not a whole lot. Or that it's full of sugar and cream and maybe chocolate. Perhaps milk, too! Milk tea isn't half bad. Hey, does Nyx drink tea? Oh, I hope so! Almost all Englishmen drink tea right about now! If she asks for coffee, we're screwed- coffee is French. The English hate the French. Don't ask for coffee!'  
Sebastian set a small, frail porcelain tea cup filled with a clear, amber colored liquid in front of Jeanna. It smelled sickly sweet, and a little bit musky like a forest in bloom.

"Thank you! Would you mind if I added some honey or sugar to-"

Ciel stood. "NO!" He coughed. "What I meant to say was that I don't think it's a good idea to add anything sugary to your tea, Jeanna. We don't want another cake epidemic."

Jeanna nodded. "Oh...Okay. Thanks anyway, for the tea!" She took a sip, and then only just managed to stop herself from gagging. The tea was so strong, and extremely hot!  
Nyx cringed at the liquid. Never ever did she like tea, ever. She gave a mental sigh before trying. As soon as the flavor hit her mouth she nearly spit it back up. She set the cup on the saucer and pushed it away from her a tad, she wasn't even English only Irish German and Romanian.

Jeanna's eyes widened.

'No! Don't reject the tea-it's a test!'

She thought rapidly before blurting, "I'm sorry, Sebastian! Nyx can't drink anything too strong- she has allergies, and if she drinks the wrong kind of tea, they will act up really harshly. She will start coughing and sneezing, and occasionally it gets bad enough that she needs to go to bed!"  
Ironically enough Nyx began to cough, and it sound like she was hacking up a lung.

"What is in *cough* Tea?!" Nyx could feel her air passage closing, she hoped that there wasn't any Jasmine in it, she was allergic to it.  
Sebastian bowed.

"It's mint jasmine tea, my Lady. Finest in all of England."

Jeanna squeaked in alarm.

"Nyx can't have jasmine! Nyx, throw up! Rinse out your throat! We need something to prevent anaphylactic shock!" 'Why couldn't they have invented benadryl yet?'

"Get my *wheeze* Bag!" Nyx told Sebastian. she had her food allergie needle medicine in it. hopefully Jeanna would recognize it so she and stab the medicine in her leg.  
Jeanna hopped up, beating Sebastian to the staircase. She darted up, into Nyx's guest room, and hastily opened the zipper.

'Money, clothes, shiny jewelry things,' She thought, digging, 'AHA! A SHARP POINTY NEEDLE AND A LITTLE PLASTIC BOTTLE THINGY! THIS HAS TO BE IT!'

She ran downstairs, clutching the needle and the bottle. She'd almost reached the bottom when she tripped over her shirt, tumbling the rest of the way down and the needle fell to the floor ,Sebastian picked her up by the back of the sweater, grabbing the bottle from her.

"You should not drop needles!" He told Jeanna scoldingly before removing the long, metal and glass syringe from the floor. "You might get measles!"  
Jeanna was then dropped rather ungracefully onto the floor.

Sebastian wiped off the needle, jabbed it through the medicine's cap, and then stuck Nyx in the leg.

"Do you feel better, my Lady?"

"Mehhhhh. Jeanna, DON'T RUN WITH NEEDLES!" She yelled, then sat there trying to regain her breath.

Ciel frowned. His test didn't work- he hadn't heard of that rule, and by the time he'd learned it, it was too late. He had one guest with a needle in her leg panting heavily to regain her breath and the other scared half to death under his favorite reading chair. How did she move so fast and unnoticed was beyond him.

'Why can't these bloody girls play by MY rules while I learn theirs? It is not fair to introduce a new rule partway through! Allergies-Bah!'

"My Ladies, I'm terribly sorry about the tea. Lady Jeanna, please come out of the chair. It is late enough for all of us to turn in for the evening."  
Jeanna whimpered, watching Nyx pant.

"Nyx? Are you okay?" She asked, ignoring Ciel.

"Yes, just almost dying from tea takes a bit out of yea, I will be going to my room now. Thank you for dinner Lord Phantomhive,Sebastian, goodnight and sweet dreams all." Nyx said moving from her chair and walking to her room. Slower than her usual pace, but fast enough for her taste.  
Ciel was seething inside. He'd just been ignored by two guests, AND they'd made an unannounced rule change. One of them had just excused herself from his table without his blessing, and gone to a room in his house without his permission.

'What's wrong with that girl? Do they not have any manners where she came from? And why is Sebastian so distant since her arrival? It's like he's focusing on two of us-she and I!' Ciel felt a twinge of jealousy. 'He's supposed to be my servant-I am his only master, and I should be his only concern.' It almost felt like abandonment, but Ciel shoved the thought away. 'He can not abandon me. Not yet. I have something he wants...'

As Nyx walked up the steps something was linger in her mind, how was she recovering faster than she normally did? Madam Red said she could remove the stitches in the morning, and she just received them the night before.

"Why do I keep thinking off the series of incidents?" Nyx asked herself aloud as she walked the corridor. 'Could that be the reason as to why Jeanna and I came here during the accident? ' Nyx thought while she rubbed her neck, feeling the engraving there. 'I had forgotten about that! I am surprised Sebastian didn't ask or notice it...' The engraving was a tattoo she received when she was only thirteen, a tiny white flower that was slashed from its stem.

There were two reasons as to way she grew her hair: one for the mourning of her mother; the other to hide the mark. Nyx wanted to desperately forget the wrong she had done after her mother's passing- No; passing is saying she wanted to go. Her murder.

The next six months were a blur of red in her mind, how she regretted doing what she did. What confused her, though was the question: was it right of her to do what she did? Her friends said she was doing justice- not only to her mother, but countless other victims.

But wasn't what she did the thing that ultimately led to her own brother's death?

Nyx shook her head, trying to rid of the thoughts that plague her mind. Trying to forget the time when she was Vladimira, the Guillotine.


	12. Special

Puppet string wrote I just sat there and talked :P So Check her stories. Sorry I was working on Their Cobblestone Path and a Tilt x Ciel video for her.

* * *

Ciel sat on his bed, thinking. He glanced out onto his open balcony, thinking of what had stopped him from messing with Sebastian.

'Why do I care? I've crushed plenty of beautiful things without a second thought. What makes her so special?'

He heard a silent knock on the door and a familiar voice called from outside his door.

"Young Master, do you wish a bath tonight, or straight to bed after tea?"

"I'll take a bath, Sebastian. Go run some hot water." 'Whatever it takes to get you the Hell out while I think!'

Sebastian nodded, then turned down the hall and started for the bathroom. Once Ciel was sure he was gone, he crept out of his room and headed the opposite direction.

'Nyx should be asleep by this hour.' He started in quietly, having a miniature heart-attack as the door creaked. He held his breath until she was sure she hadn't stirred. Her soft, even breathing filled the room and seemed to lull the even darkness into slumber.

'There's something different, for sure. But what? There's no way I should feel like this. I never felt like this before. Not for Madame Red, not for Elizabeth, not for Sebastian...'

Rage coursed through him, as well as fascination.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet murmur.

"Mommy, don't let him take you..."

Ciel blushed.

'What the Hell is on her mind?'

Sebastian's voice startled him.

"Young Master, your bath is drawn. What were you doing peaking in the young Madam's room?"

Ciel's blush deepened.

"I heard her say something, so I decided to investigate. I want to know as much about the guests as I can-they're new pawns in my game and I-"

He could tell that his butler wasn't buying it.

"You wouldn't understand. If you'd excuse me, I'll be taking a bath."

He left with hot cheeks and blood roaring in his ears.

Sebastian smiled.

'The Young Master has taken a liking to our guests.'

He paused for a moment.

'Speaking of which, I should check on the other child.'

He shuddered uncomfortably as he thought of the work the girl could have piled up for him in the time since he'd last spotted her. Shaking his head, he made his way downstairs.

In the sitting room, he laid eyes on a small bundle sprawled over the chair's arms. A book lay over her neck area, still grasped lightly in her small hands.

'Falling asleep while reading can lead to strange dreams.'  
He walked over and glanced down at the cover.

'By Edgar Allan Poe. At least she's literate.'

Suddenly, the girl twitched in her sleep.

"Nyx...Nevermore! Nevermore!"

Sebastian shrugged.

'Sugared up little brat dreaming about a book. Seems like nothing out of the usual. Still, I best get her to bed.'

He was repulsed at the idea of touching the child, however.

"Finnian! Take our guest to her room. Don't wake her."

Outside the manor~~~~

Claude finished his last picture as he took off running to the Trancy Manor.

He developed the pictures before showing his highness the interesting discovery.

"Claude?! Isn't the pictures developed yet?!" Alois called from the hallway, looking for his bulter.

"Just a moment your Highness, I shall present them to you in your office."

Alois huffed and stalked to his office.

Not even five minutes later Claude appeared in his office with the file he collected of his discovery.

"Is it true Claude? That two girls seemingly fell out of the sky and into the arms of Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes, your highness."


	13. Role

Nyx was rudely awoken by Madam Red in the morning. After all her stitches need to be taken out. Though An, thought it was a brilliant idea to tickle her awake.

Nyx hated being tickled, she was ticklish and her elder brother would do it till she couldn't breathe and was screaming for him to stop.

Plus Nyx's laugh was loud and do to intense laughter she was snorting.

It woke the whole house at five thirty am.

Once the stitches were removed An told her she was returning for surgery that's why she woke her up early.

Mey-Rin came and helped her dress in a turtle neck long sleeve dress with buttons from the top to the hem of sky blue dress.

The maid then rebraided her hair and the left for breakfast.

Jeanna was dressed in a pink and orange dress with bows and ribbons.

Ciel was wearing the green suit.

"'Morning!" Nyx said yawning and taking a sit to the right of Ciel.

"Good Morning, Lady Nyx. Sleep well?" Ciel asked, she was still strange.

"It considered of my mom, spiders and black feathers. Oh and lilies, white lilies." Nyx said. 'Dream was freaky.'

"GOOD MORNING CIEL~!" Elizabeth said running into the room. She pouted noticing Nyx and Jeanna already seated next to him.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Good morning." Jeanna mumbled

"'Morning." Nyx rubbed her eye this time. Nyx and Jeanna stared at each other ' We are sooo not morning people.'

"Morning? Why is their Good in front of it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I hate mornings, especially the ones where I am awoken at five something in the morning by being tickled till I could not breathe to remove stitches!" Nyx stabbed her blueberry pancakes with rage.

"Ohhh that was you this morning? What an awful laugh you have!" Elizabeth said taking a sit at the end/head of the table.

"Tell me about it." Nyx muttered.

The brunette dodge a strawberry thrown at her head.

"What have I said about degrading yourself?" Jeanna said.

Nyx blinked at her, ' I so don't wanna talk about this right here, now and in front of Ciel and Sebastian.'

"You look like sherbet Ice cream."

Jeanna pouted, " Sebastian said I had to wear a dress today, this was the only one that fit that was not itchy."

Ciel cleared his thort, " Today we need to go to town to pick up somethings, but before that Nyx and I will have a talk in my study."

Nyx mocked saluted the little lord, " SIR, YES SIR."

* * *

Alois throw his tea across the room.

"WHY DOES HE GET EVERYTHING?!" The blonde screeched.

Claude watched as Hannah cleaned up the spilled tea.

"I WANT ONE! CLAUDE GET ME A GIRL THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!" Alois demanded.

The Spider demon bowed to his master,

"Yes, Your highness."

* * *

A dark silhouette laughed a laughed that memorized the servants around him.

"It seems my darling Vladimira is playing a role." He continued laughing.

"Oh my darling we will be together soon, and then you will never have to leave my side again."

The dark figure stroked the head of a white wolf, the black dot in the center of her forehead pronounced against the pure fur.

"Yin, tell yang and the others that your queen has been spotted." The wolf ran off

The man clapped, "ALFRED!" Another silhouette appeared

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell my non-animal speaking servants Yin's message."

"Sir, isn't yin supposed to be yang?"

The figure was slapped, "DON'T QUESTION ME!"


	14. Toys

Nyx was confused, 'Am I in trouble?'

Sebastian sensed his cubs distress and shook his head.

Nyx saw and shrugged, 'Meh whatever happens, happens'

Nyx sat in the seat in front of Ciel's desk, fiddling with one of the buttons on the dress.

"Miss Nyx, I wish to ask you some rather personal questions." Ciel said from his chair.

"Well that sounds boring, why don't we make it into a game?" Nyx asked with a smile

"Very well... what are the terms?" CIel looked at the girl.

"You can ask three personal questions about me per day." Nyx folded her hands over her lap, feeling less troubled.

"In return, I will give you 20 pounds per question. Fair enough?" Ciel said.

Nyx was a little shocked, then smiled, "Agreed." They shook hands.

"Oh, and so I know it's one of the three of your questions, just say 1 of three 2 of three or three of three, okay?" Nyx added with a kind smile.

"Of course." Ciel pondered something.

"One of three."

"Okay."

"What is your heritage?"

"My father is German, my mother was Irish and romanian." She smiled, remembering her mother.

"Very well. Time to go to town to get the dresses, don't you think?" The blue teen asked.

"As you wish- WAIT!" Nyx realized something important.

"What?" Ciel had jumped at the girl's sudden loudness.

"If people ask why we are staying at your manor, what do we tell them? Isn't women staying at males' places like forbidden here?" Nyx looked a tad panicked,-just a tad, you know?

That thought flew over Ciel's head, he brought a hand to his chin, thinking . Why would two young ladies stay at a young man's manor with no chaperone? They could be related, but everyone knows what little Phantomhive family lives, so he couldn't pull that...

Then, it hit him.

"Congratulations, Nyx. You and Jeanna are sisters, sent by your wealthy father to view English textiles, toys, and other goods. My grandfather knew him, and now he is having you stay here. I will be sending you back with some goods, seeing to it that you are safe as you try to find new trading partners for your father. If something happens, he has died and left you under my care. Understood?"

Nyx nodded , "Better than my idea!"

Ciel smirked. Lying was one of his favorite pass-times since he'd met Sebastian.

"Let's tell Jeanna, then we can roll out!"

Ciel nodded.

"You go inform her. Make sure she knows to keep in line-if she messes up, I am going to say that both of you are French. Got it?"

Nyx strached her head, "Why not American? I mean, we both live there and we have American 'accents'"

Ciel considered for a moment.

"Very well. Though, you may have to work on your accents. We know how foreign they are, and several of the words you use are gibberish to us."

Nyx looked at him like he was an idiot before sighing, if only she was in the 21st century! Then life would be easier.

" Has the great war happened yet?"

Ciel frowned.

"Which one? There are several great wars."

Nyx blinked, " um World War I? the triple entente ,the allies ring any bells?"

Ciel started at her blankly.

"The world has allies? When did this happen?"

"It hasn't. Okay, thanks. I sucked with remembering dates-just needed to know if people were war jumpy." Nyx smiled, walking off to find Jeanna

Jeanna sat at the table, awkwardly stirring a cup of thick, smelly tea. Elizabeth glared at her from across the table.

"So..." Jeanna tried to stir up small talk. "What's the name of your favorite childhood toy? I called mine Posey."

Elizabeth frowned.

"Toys are for children. How could you still remember its name by this time?"

Jeanna shrugged.

"Well...I love her."

Elizabeth pretended to be biting back a laugh.

"You still play with her?"

Nyx watched Elizabeth and Jeanna from behind the blonde girl.

"Mine was Raptor, Captain Raptor of the pirates! The only Female Captain in the Seven seas!" Nyx said, remembering her bunny with pirate costume. She giggled. 'Eyepatch!'

Jeanna grinned, thankful for the breaking of the awkward silence.

"Nyx! You remember how Posey looks, right? The stuffed Cocker Spaniel?"

"Duh! It looked like one of my dead Cocker Spaniels- Golden fur, floppy ears, I remember always calling it Lady instead of Posey."

"Sorry about that, Nyx. I didn't mean to make her look like your dead dog. I just sort of...Grew attached."

Elizabeth interrupted the conversation.

"You're both so childish! I can't believe Ciel's letting either of you stay!"

Jeanna was growing angry. Usually, she had high tolerance, but Elizabeth was being a complete and utter bitch.

"If I'm childish, what does that make you? You tried to use me as a dress-up doll! If playing with dolls is childish, playing with people is childish and creepy! All you do is sulk around us! I know you were trying to be nice, but you don't listen to anybody and now you're being a bully! I hope you spill hot tea on yourself sometime in the near future!"

She thought for a second, then added,

"But not too hot. Really, really hot tea burns pretty bad. Just hot enough to be unpleasant."

Nyx laughed. " Lady elizabeth, there is nothing wrong with childhood toys, Captain Raptor is a toy my deceased mother gave me- of course I am going to cherish it. 'Sides, they're fun to cuddle at night."

Elizabeth's face was now completely red, and her fists were balled with rage.

"YOU'RE BOTH ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! I'M GOING TO MARCH RIGHT UP TO CIEL AND DEMAND HE MAKES YOU LEAVE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

Elizabeth marched up the stairs, seething as she made her way to Ciel's office. She slammed the door open without bothering to knock, and had managed to whip up a batch of tears.

"CIEL! I want you to make those two horrible girls leave!"

Ciel cocked his brow.

"What is it this time, Elizabeth?"

She wiped her eyes, coughing and sniffling.

"They're so childish-"

They heard a faint, "LIES!" from down the hallway that sounded like Nyx.

"They were talking about childhood toys of all things, and-"

Ciel smirked.

"I remember my favorite childhood toy. Her name was Amelia-she was a white lioness. My Mother gave her to me for my fifth birthday, and from then until the day of the fire, we were inseparable."

Elizabeth fumed.

"Ciel, that's not the point! For no reason at all, she little one snapped and tried to make me pour scalding hot tea all over myself!"

Another "Lies!" Was heard from afar.

Jeanna ran up to the office, then caught herself before entering. She paused for a moment and knocked.

Ciel waved his hand.

"Come in. Elizabeth, go sit over there. I want to hear Jeanna's half of the story."

Elizabeth gitted her teeth.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Go sit over there. Jeanna, sit over there. Don't speak while the other is talking. Jeanna, go."

Jeanna climbed under the chair she'd dragged over to one side of Ciel's office. She peaked out from under it and frowned.

"She was glaring at me, then when I tried to talk to her she called me childish! I was just trying to break the awkwardness by talking about-"

Elizabeth cut in.

"About a completely useless subject that nobody wants to hear about!"

Another faint, "Lies!" was heard

Ciel silenced her with a glare.

"Continue, Jeanna."

Jeanna nodded.

"Well, she said I was childish because I still love my favorite toy, and she just doesn't like me, I think. Then Nyx came."

Nyx was suddenly in the door frame, "Heard my name."

Ciel motioned for her to sit by Jeanna, then told the girl under the chair to continue.

"After that, she called us childish again and then I lost my temper. I told her she was being a bully-"

Elizabeth broke in again.

"Ciel, I was not! Don't listen!"

Nyx glared, "I will punch you in the boob if you do not let Jeanna finish without your interruptions."

Elizabeth was immediately silenced, but she folded her arms and glared at Jeanna darkly.

Jeanna finished up.

"And I told her that I hoped she spilled hot tea on herself-not too hot, since that's really painful-just hot enough to be unpleasant."

Ciel frowned.

"Elizabeth, you should go home. They're staying with us for a while, I'm afraid, and you can't seem to get along with each other. You seem to be the cause of the problems, too."

Elizabeth gave an enraged scream and ran out of the room. "WAIT 'TILL YOU HEAR FROM MOTHER!"

Nyx looked at the girl running away, "Such a shame that a pretty face is wasted with her persona."

"Oh Jeanna we are now sisters and we come from a rich father in America who wants to buy English stuff . Anyone who wants to know more just direct them to me, okay?"

Jeanna nodded.

"Okay!"

"Good we are now Nyx and Jeanna Mikk!" The Two girls smiled.

Jeanna was so happy for the first time since they came here, Nyx's serious demeanor had broken .

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I was moving and wat not. anyway you people can have ciel ask Nyx her deepest darkest secretes! just message for review it and me and puppet string will answer it, even if ciel's not the one asking it!

Thanks to the nerdling for helping me out some!

ps. d gray man. That is where nyx thought of the last name.


	15. Town

Ciel frowned.

"Elizabeth, you should go home. They're staying with us for a while, I'm afraid, and you can't seem to get along with each other. You seem to be the cause of the problems, too."

Elizabeth gave an enraged scream and ran out of the room. "WAIT 'TILL YOU HEAR FROM MOTHER!"

Nyx looked at the girl running away, "Such a shame that a pretty face is wasted with her persona."

"Oh Jeanna we are now sisters and we come from a rich father in America who wants to buy English stuff . Anyone who wants to know more just direct to me, okay?"

Jeanna nodded.

"Okay!"

"Good We are now Nyx and Jeanna Mikk!" The Two girls smiled.

Jeanna was so happy for the first time since they came here, Nyx's serious demeanor had broken .

Nyx was happily humming in the carriage next to Jeanna across from Ciel.

Jeanna's eyebrows furrowed, "What song is that?"

"Yes, what song are you humming Lady Nyx?" Ciel was curious.

Nyx smirked mischievously.

"Well, if you must know..."

She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Everywhere I go, bitches always know:

That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show!

Wake up, grab beer, grab rear,shave beard, put on some Scene gear.

Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up;

Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts! I'm un-"

Ciel stood up, face flushed redder than any ruby that ever existed.

"LADY NYX, THAT'S VERY INAPPROPRIATE! STOP!"

Nyx crossed her arms, her smirk still plastered across her face.

"Hey, you wanted to know."

"I suppose it is my fault for asking. . . Still try to show restraint , you never know who is listening." Ciel said gazing out the window as the carriage began to pull into town.

After the carriage was taken care of the group walked down to the seamstress , Nina hopkins's stationery store.

"I'll string you up to have some fun~" Nyx sang lightly.

Ciel lightly hit her leg with his cane, " What did I say earlier."

They stopped in front of the store and Ciel gave them a piece of paper,.

"Sebastian and I have business to take care of you two go in there and give miss Hopkins this paper." Ciel said looking at the semi-responsible one.

"Yes, Tinkerbell." Nyx said grabbing the paper and urshing her tiny friend into the shop.

"Tinkerbell?" Ciel tilted his head.

Sebastian shrugged and they walked off to get information on the new case the queen had given him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bah!" Ciel grumbled walking back to the shop, Lau was no help and he had gotten him lost in the east district. Then those bloody indians! All Ciel wanted was to collect the two girls and return to the manor.

Sebastian came out of the store with many boxes of shapes and size separated by two colors pink and purple.

Jeanna came out shivering Nyx looked a bit awkward.

"How was the seamstress?" Ciel asked.

"So Much molesting. . . . ." Nyx mumbled.

"Yes she is a fan of-" Ciel was cut off by seeing his arch rival.

"Phantomhive. I see you found two new toys?" Alois Trancy made a B line to them.

'Why is it even called a b line ? Wouldn't they have to walk in the shape of a B? so would it be an l line?' Jeanna thought.

"Trancy. They are not toys they are human beings." Ciel spat.

Alois owned.

"Oh, boo. Don't be so self-righteous, Ciel. Everybody knows how little you value human life. These two are probably just a couple more pawns to you, anyway! I want to make one a queen..."

He smirked maliciously, starting at the girls with an alarming sort of hunger in his eyes.

Jeanna balled her fists.

"Woah, there, Captain Hooker! Ciel's just fine! He'd never even think about hurting Nyx and I-we're clients, and our father was friends with a family member of his. He'd never do anything icky, like you!"

She lifted both thumbs, looked Alois dead in the eye, and bit them. To be sure and get the point across, she used her middle finger, too. And then, to be absolutely sure, she screeched around a mouthful of thumb,

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ohh Kitten has claws I love a good fight." Alois purred.

Nyx tsked, " Well than, you two are having fun I am going to just go over here."

Nyx tried to walk away to the carriage when Alois said," Boo you're no fun you do not argue back."

Nyx turned and looked at the boy, "What's the point arguing with a blonde Harlot in shorts three sizes too small?"

Alois grinned, "Oooh, it seems you've sharpened your claws already. He looked over. "You're too big to be a kitten," He decided, "You're more of an exotic cub of sorts. I do love exotic pets, you know." He licked his lips slowly.

Nyx's face flushed scarlet.

' Are you going to let him get away with that?! Is that the girl you have become?! I would have hurt before he'd finish his sentence!." A voice in her head called, a voice that was young.

Her fists balled at her sides, her arms were almost shaking.

"Ciel, can I hurt him!?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "Physical or mentally? I suppose it doesn't matter do what you wish."

Nyx cracked her knuckles , wrist and neck before she marched right up to Alois.

"I dare you," He whispered.

Nyx drew back, and before the blonde tramp could blink, a mighty right hook kissed Trancy's eye at mock four. Her dark amethyst ring ripped open a gash from just above his eye to just below the corner of his forehead.

Trancy fell to the ground, stunned. He wasn't used to being defied. The searing, stinging, throbbing , gushing wound on his ego and body ,literally took his breath away. He couldn't even process the idea of picking himself up off the floor for several seconds.

Within this abundant time frame, Jeanna had run up and landed a good, firm kick to Alois' nose. It was a kick from the side, which ripped through the flimsy cartilage with ease, breaking the boy's nose.

The girls quickly left knowing a certain spider would show his face soon.

* * *

Alois was stunned on the floor, in pain and intrigued at the past six minutes and thirty-four seconds.

"Really , young master if I leave you alone for eleven minutes in public you end up beat ,raped or both." Claude said to his young master, fixing his nose.

"That is not true Claude! I will prove it right now!"

Alois stalked away, when Claude gathered him when the eleven minutes were up he had been raped twice. Once by a man another by a woman, neither were really sure how to feel about that.


	16. Tampon

Ciel smirked at the two, they had so much more to them then what was on the surface. They were bringing new excitement to his world and they hadn't even been in it for a week! they sat in the carriage silent besides Nyx's humming. Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed a little, somehow in some way what Jeanna said and what Nyx did seem to go beyond the surface of defending themselves ,but to tell him that they wouldn't be swayed from his side so easily with a few words and a pretty face.

Nyx suddenly began to sing,

" I am a question to the world,  
Not an Answer to be heard,  
or a moment,  
That's held in your arms,  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway,  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be,  
And what do you'd think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no , I'm a man,  
You can't take me and throw me away,  
And how can you learn what'd never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own,  
They don't know me ,  
Cause I'm not here!"

The carriage stopped, so did Nyx's singing.

Ciel opened his eye, at least she knew some appropriate songs after all.

Jeanna jumped from the carriage and ran up the stairs of Ciel's townhouse.

Nyx and Ciel walked while sebastian helped the others with the dresses.

"Come On! I want tea and cake! Hurry up!" Jeanna complained.

Nyx opened her eyes and looked at Jeanna. It made the smaller girl freeze, the look in her eyes terrified her. It reminded her of when her brother , that look was the same one he had on when he was hunting with her and her father. The look of scared the girl stiff.

'Why would Nyx have that look? The look of a killer? She never looked like that not even when she was hunting with us. She was singing in the carriage. Then why? Why is that look in her eyes? Why does she seem so different?' Jeanna thought as she stared at her friend, or at least, who she thought was her friend.

"Why are you just standing there? Come on let us go inside, ok?" Nyx had been staring at the younger one for a while now, Jeanna seemed to freeze. Nyx waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? anyone their? Pixiedust, I need you to wake up!" Nyx said knocking on Jeanna's head.

"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I spaced out a bit..." Jeanna turned and glanced at Nyx, before she walked into the house without another word.

"Huh. That's strange." Nyx mumbled to herself, before she walked into the 'townhouse.'

Almost as soon as she walked in was she gagged by a scent she hated so.

"Curry." Nyx glared at the direction of the drawing room. She heard yelling and laughter in it, sighing the girl climbed the stairs to the room.

Sebastian opened the door upon her knocking and gave a soft smile to his cub.

Nyx walked in and saw the weirdest thing in the world, Jeanna was in front a plate of curry.

"What is going on?" came from her mouth.

"Oh? And who is the bronze girl?" an accented voice asked. Turning her head in the direction green eyes saw purple hair and knew what was happening. It fucking Prince Soma. and not the gorgeous Prince Yuki Sohma from fruits basket.

'So close yet so far!' nyx's inner chibi had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hello there, I am Nyx Mikk, Jeanna's elder sister." Nyx curtseyed.

"Oh! Agni set up another plate for our lovely companion!" the Childish prince demanded. sebastian pulled out a chair next to Ciel for his cub to sit in, which she did .

Ciel looking annoyed glanced at his welcome guest.

'That ring on her hand, it looks like an engagement ring. Could she be engaged? Why do I care she's a pawn. Only a pawn.'

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed.

Agni sat a plate of curry in front of Nyx. they had introduced themselves all she did was smile and nod.  
"well? dig in! Agni's curry is the best in all the Lands." Soma bragged, Nyx mentally rolled her eyes.

' Might as well, Who knows It might taste good?' as soon as the flavor hit her mouth she grabbed a napkin and spat it in there.

"Lady Nyx is everything alright?" Sebastian and Agni asked at the same time.

"everything's fine, but I would love a green apple right now." Nyx smiled her creepy smile , the smile that said that was bad you better do what I say to make up for that, smile.

Sebastian soon returned with the Apple she requested..

"Do you not like it, the curry?" Soma asked.

Nyx gave an angry Ren smile (Skip Beat!)," Do you want my full honest opinion?"

Soma nodded determined, "Yes!"

"It tasted of vile, vomit that a dog ate and threw up again.," She turned to her 'father' " Please make sure I am never fed curry again. I hate it."

With that she asked where her room was and left the room mutilating the apple as she bit into it.

Sitting on her bed she thought.

'Why are you sitting here alone?'

"Pass"

'Why do you not tell Jeanna about me?'

"Pass"

'why don't you try to find a way home?'

"Pass"

'How come you left you friends?'

"Pass"

'...*sigh*'

" that's four passes, go away you're obviously not asking the right questions."  
and with that Nyx chucking her apple core out the window and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Jeanna sat in the kitchen, starting at the curry.

'Well, crap. I hate curry, but I don't want him to feel bad. Maybe if I don't chew, I can get past without gagging.'

Tentatively, she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the broth. She picked up a few bits of she didn't know what and brought the reeking concoction to her lips.

'Here goes!'

She tried to swallow it whole, but instead wound up on the floor, kicking and choking.

"Oh, come on! My curry is not that bad!" Agni protested.

Jeanna just flailed around, looking like a dying fish.

Ciel rolled his eye.

"She's choking, idiot! From what Lady Nyx said, it is that bad."

Sebastian picked Jeanna up, preparing to do the heimlich maneuver on her, but that only panicked the girl more.

"DON'T-"*cough* *gag* "Kill me!"

She flailed around more, only making her choking fit worse.

Sebastian struggled to keep her still-it was like trying to grab a hummingbird's wing, for crying out loud!

Finally, the butler had had enough. He turned Jeanna upside down and hook her by the ankles.

"Sebastian, what the Hell are you doing to our guest?!"

Ciel looked infuriated. His face was flushed scarlet, as Jeanna's dress had fallen, revealing her legs and the bottom of her bloomers.

Tears streamed from the girl's eyes, hitting the floor as she flailed desperately.

"PUUHCEHM!" She gagged, attempting to speak but only managing gibberish.

"Just a moment!" Sebastian growled.

"NYX!" She managed to scream before Sebastian flipped her back over and dislodged the curry from her throat with a blow to the diaphragm.

He then dropped the shivering, coughing girl on the floor.

"Well, the curry's out of her throat."

Jeanna glared at him, twitching on the floor.

Soma watched in awe for a moment.

"European traditions are so strange! We'd never handle a girl like that back in India!"

He thought for a moment.

"Well, maybe. I don't know."

The door opened suddenly, the guests in the room jumped in their seats , or in Jeanna's case into her seat.

Nyx's body came through the door. Her eyes closed and she was bumping into things. The girl was sleepwalking. The sleeping girl groped peoples heads and other objects before she found Jeanna. Once the elder found her 'sister' shepromptly slapped her upside the head before she collapsed into an occupied chair. As it just so happened, the person whooccupied this chair was Tinkerbell.

"M-Miss Nyx!" Ciel blushed at the sleeping girl that was sitting on him. She was laid diagonally across his body, leaning against the arm and head rest.

"I have never seen a sleep walker before!" Soma exclaimed before Jeanna threw her curry plate at him.

Agni caught it before it his his prince , of course.

"Shhh! DO Not wake a sleeping Nyx! It's scarier than Sebastian!" Jeanna whispered in a hushed tone.

"Then how the hell is she going to get off of me!" Ciel whispered angrily.

Nyx began to mistake the body she was for someone else, she began to hug Ciel, making the boy's blush deepen.

"Frances. . . ." the girl mumbled, her grip on Ciel tighten.

Jeanna looked down a whispered, "Nyx sleepwalks ."

Ciel sighed before he stood up, the boy picked the girl up bridal style and began to walk to Sebastian's room.

"Bocchan?"

"Sebastian, you are to watch her tonight. That's an order." Ciel said as he walked through the halls of his home.

Jeanna watched his retreating form, she smiled, "I would never think Tinkerbell was strong enough to carry Nyx!"

Ciel began to stomp back down stairs, utterly embarrassed from having been hugged by the visiting girl.

"HEY, CIEL!"

Ciel nearly fell down the stairs, startled by the sheer squeak in his ear.

"WHAT?!" He growled, sounding sharper than he'd intended to. What could he say-he was tired!

Jeanna backed down a little, looking a little frightened.

"Er...Nevermind. 'Night, Ciel."

She started to hurry back up the stairs, but Ciel grabbed her arm, sighing.  
"Look, I'm sorry for yelling. You surprised me. I'm stressed, tired, and I'm not used to short, hyperactive, high-pitch, cake-addicted, crying little-" He stopped himself. "...You. Now, what had you to say?"

Jeanna was a little offended.

"Well, when you put it like THAT, nothing! What would I have to say to a creepy, pissed off, frilly, little blue boy who can't do anything for themselves and would probably become a hobo without their butler?!"  
Ciel frowned.

"Little?" He looked down at Jeanna from his lower step on the stairway.

Jeanna balled her fists.

"Yes, little! I know I'm little, but you're FRILLY and little! AND you yell too much, and you're always mad, AND you never let anybody in when you're upset! You just hold it in like a massive crap until you have theoretical, explosive diarrhea!"  
Her squeaking had gotten higher and louder as she'd gone. Upstairs, Sebastian had needed to plug Nyx's ears to keep the shrill yelling from awaking his current chore and cub.

"Loud mouthed little brat. Reminds me of the Young Master a couple years ago."

Nyx rolled over in her sleep, dragging Sebastian over to use as a blanket.

"COLD." She growled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

"That's my girl."

Back on the stairway, Jeanna was still yelling at Ciel. She'd gone completely off topic, and was now elaborating on a story from her past where she had assisted Nyx in beating the shit out of a player on the school football team for a sexual gesture he'd made.

"And then, we dragged him behind the bleachers and kicked him in the eyes with bare feet, then Nyx made him eat three pieces of dog crap and a chewed piece of gum we found under there! Once he started crying, she hauled him to the GIRL'S bathroom and held him upside down with his head in the toilet while I flushed! Then, she got some tampons out of the dirty tampon basket next to the toilet and made him chew it and swallow slowly! You should've seen the second one-it had SHIT stuck to it! He had to eat that one in segments. Then, Nyx told me to leave and untied me from the sink and I went home. The next morning, I found him locked in there tied to the heater. I gave him a ghram cracker and left. One of the teachers walked in and-"

"JEANNA!"

She looked up.

"Oh, hi, Ciel! When'd you get here?"

Ciel just stood there for a moment.

"What is a tampon?"

Jeanna shrugged.

"I think they're these little things girls stick in their 'Special bad-touch' place when they bleed. Nyx told me about them, but I don't really know what they're made of. They look like tadpoles crossed with twinkies!"

Ciel decided it was better not to ask any more questions.

"...Right, then. Off to bed with you..."

Jeanna nodded.

"Okay! Goodnight, Ciel!"


	17. East

**PLEASE READ AN NOT ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Nyx, with Sebastian's help, left late in the night, in page-boy clothes. She was feeling suffocated in that house, especially with the smell of curry! Nyx walked along the path watching the people rush to and fro. Pulling her collar tighter to her neck she walked on the streets, slowly making her way to the east side.

On her way she heard whispers of a new murder. He would kill his victims leaving a crimson lily , bud towards the feet, on the chest. The victims ranged from women to men, elderly to children. Nyx was curious but confused that sounded similar to another set of killings. Sighing the girl took a seat on the side of a building. She guessed where she was and frankly she didn't have the enrgey or patience to care, Till something caught her eye. She turned and watched as boy in clean paper boy clothes hurried out of an alley. Nyx watched the hips of the boy, it swayed in a way that she knew all to well. Standing up the girl jogged over to meet the page-boy.

Nyx grabbed his arm and turned him around, she broke out into a grin seeing an all to familiar face.

"Isn't it a lil late ta have lil misses walkin down ta east end streets?" Nyx voice came out starched and deeper than normal. She wanted to have some fun she hadn't had in over a year.

The page 'boy' took Nyx's arm and flipped her. Nyx landed on her feet punched the boy in the street. 'He' laid there trying to regain 'his' breathe.

"Lil' Lady its bes you don pick a fight wit me." Nyx bent down while adjusting her hat that hid her face and braid.

"Veil scum! *cough* Do you know who I am !? I'm from the Evans house!"

"reall' now, Your not from no evans house," Nyx stepped forward and grabbed the 'boy's' shirt, lifting 'him' a foot of the ground "I recoken your from the street of Sacrament , Sophia Williams,."

Sophia's Honey eye's widen drastically, "H-How do you know That?!"

"I'm The one who saved you from the streets and helped you take care of a little problem, don't you remember?" Nyx put the girl on the ground.

"'Mira? A-Are Your 'Mira?" Sophia steady herself.

Nyx flicked the lid to her cap up showing her face, "Now who else would I be?" She stuck her tongue out.

Sophia stared before she hugged the elder girl. "Do you know how scared you made me? "

Nyx patted the shorter girl's head.

"Well since you are 95% of the time able to sense people sneaking up behind you. Very."

"How you been 'Mira? Haven't seen or heard of you since the disbandment!" Sophia punched the girl's shoulder.

"I'll tell you more about over some grub, know anyplace open at, " Nyx looked at the moon," 2:35 am?"

Sophia chuckled "Actually I do, come we hittin my casa!" The two joked and laughed all the way back to the west side.

Once Nyx had devoured some fettuccine the two girls went to sophia's Master bed room.

"So, who are you staying with?" Sophia asked changing into her night-clothes.

"Hmmmm, Senor Sexy and Senor Hottie!" Nyx said.

"Shut up! You're rooming with Bassy and CiCi?!" Sophia was excited.

"Hai! Cici is around 5'5 now though he's looking like his father more and more." Nyx sighed scratching her head.

"Well, I'm going to host a ball soon so know I can invite you and Bassy!" Sophia giggled jumping on her bed.

"Your room looks perfect and strange." Nyx said looking about.

"Of course it is, It is perfectly symmetrical after all! The window 's on that wall aligned perfectly with the windows on the other wall the bed is laid perfectly in the middle and the swords on this wall and matching the ones one that wall." Sophia ranted lightly.

Nyx turned to Sophia, she got up from the bed

"Fuck the police!" and proceed to tilt everything she could tilt in the room.

"NOO!" Sophia stood up only to fall dramatically down on her bed.

"Ohoh oho hohohohohoh ohohoh ohohohoh  
Four years you think for sure  
That's all you have to endure  
All the total dicks all the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature~" Nyx sang.

Sophia smiled, "Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great!"

They both sang in harmony, "The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again"

"I'm gonna head back now, Ja ne!" Nyx jumped out the townhouse second story window.

"Ja!" Sophia called as she watched Nyx run away.

Nyx ran off the property and down the street, Sophia didn't live to far away from Ciel's it was four o clock in the morning now and Nyx wanted to get some sleep before anything else.

Nyx climbed one of Ciel's many trees and hopped back in her room. She collapsed on her bed , wiggling out of her shoes she lifted the covers and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Okay besides the anyone want to make a banner thing, I am slowly but surely adding ocs into this for a bigger plot. and you can be in the story. but not right away, in time.**

**so message me ur oc then i'll come out with a list of who did make it. also add your first through fifth chose in love intestes. and if you want to be a good guy or bad guy. think that's it... Ja!**


	18. Despair

**Hey I just wanted to remind every one that they can ask questions about Nyx and they can appear in the story. I might do a Q & A in the future. I need Oc's, male ones as well, please Pm me or Email them to InsaneRandom17 gmail . com**

**Do you guys like my temporary banner? I would be very grateful to anyone who is willing to make one.**

* * *

Nyx awoke from the Sebastian opening the curtains letting sunlight in.

"UGH! Violet it's to early to get up!." Nyx groaned and dove deeper into the covers.

"I apologize My lady but I am not but Sebastian and it is time to raise." Sebastian said shaking Nyx.

Nyx grabbed the arm and flopped Sebastian on the bed, She was utterly exhausted, her body isn't as use as to staying up and little sleep as it use to be.

"Do I have to get up?" Nyx mumbled into Sebastian's side. When she started cuddling him she didn't know or care.

"Young Master said quote " You will raise if I have to raise and no expectations, you are not dying." Unquote." Sebastian stood up and Nyx rolled herself over the bed and landed on the floor with a large thump! Sebastian's eyes widen at the girl, his parental instincts kicked in and rushed to the girl on the floor.

"Cub?!"

"I'm a trying to awake up." Nyx said staring at the blinding blue sky. "Hey Papa, Why does the sky burn my pupils?" Covering her watery eyes.

Sebastian stood up chuckling at his cub, "I do not know why the sky burns, cub." After Nyx finally was off her lazy bum, Sebastian said that Ciel wanted at least one of the girls to participate in the lessons today that Sebastian would be teaching. Apparently Sebastian asked Jeanna but she said Nyx knew more than her about what Ciel was learning.

Nyx while Sebastian helped her dress pondered this, Jeanna was always better at Math and English than her they had equal grades in science and P.E. Nyx only excelled in the arts where Jeanna was average.

Do do dod od od odod

Nyx's pov.

I was standing next to Ciel int the music room wearing a long sleeve dark green dress with an A heart neckline. Sebastian walked in his tutor costume, both Ciel and I had Violins in our hands.

"Now that we are in London I will be your tutor, Young Master. Nyx has so graciously deicied to participate in your lesson today."

Even though I was talking with Ciel earlier I waved at him again. He just rolled his eye with a little smirk.

"Bach's Chaconne?" Ciel question as we looked at the Music sheet in front of us.

I smiled, ' Frances use to play this with me, Mama loved hearing the double violin.'

"I can not play something this difficult . . . " Ciel said, Sebastian used his bow to raise his chin.

"I make the rules here. Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" Sebastian looked Ciel in the eyes, as if challenging or even degrading him.

Ciel moved his bow to move Sebastian's bow, "Lady Nyx do you have a problem with this piece?" He asked.

I smiled with a heavy heart, "No, me and Frances use to play it together."

Sebastian looked at me confused, "Though, it is not a duet piece."

I smiled another smile, "To see who would mess up first, Lord Phantomhive do forgive me if I mess up It has been a while since I last touched the violin."

Ciel ready his instrument and so did I, and we began to play.

"Yes, Very good." Sebastian said.

Suddenly a noise picked up and Ciel and I stopped playing and turned to the noise.

"What is That?" Ciel said, walking closer to the goddess Kali's statute to which Soma and Agni are praying at.

"They seem to be praying, but it is quite a surreal idol, is it not?" Lau said.

Sebastian looked at the statue and said, "To me it merely looks like the statute of a woman carrying a severed head, wearing a necklace of severed heads, and dancing madly on top of a man's stoma-"

"It is the goddess Kali, a goddess from the hindu faith." I said sharply

"A goddess of India?" Ciel asked. Agni stopped his praying for a moment.

"You know of our faith, Lady Mikk?" Agni asked me, I nodded I felt rage pent in me.

"Kali is the wife a Shiva and the goddess of power. In Legend, Long ago, a demon rashly challenged her to fight. Being the goddess of power she naturally won, however after the battle her destructive urges were not quenched and she allowed herself to fill her desire with destruction and carnage. But her Husband Shiva threw himself to her feet to protect the earth from any more damage. Stepping on her husband with unclean feet brought her sense back, and peace returned to the earth. As proof she defeated the demon she carries around his severed head." I said.

Kali the goddess was foolish and so was Kali Kikamuto.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "There you have it."

Sebastian his hand to his chin, "Hmm, I was not aware of anyone so strong. I'll Have to take care if I travel to India."

Agni and soma stood up, " Now, then. Since we are done praying, it is time to go out!."

Agni turned to me, " Lady Mikk, I am surprised you know about the goddess Kali, are you of the hindu faith?"

"No, where I come from everyone is open with religion so you pick up a few things." I said,

' Plus now I have Beef with every one named Kali. . . he he Beef.'

I looked behind Agni to see CIel begin manhandled by Soma. I blinked several times, ' Must hold back laughter!' I turned away from the scene.

dodododdodododododdodododo

Ciel said that I should go check up on Jeanna while him and Papa fence. I looked for her everywhere, and yet she wasn't anywhere.

I sighed and sat down on the stairs, I wanted to fence! I enjoy fencing! I was The U.s. Champoin! Though I have a feeling Ciel wouldn't believe me if i told him.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I finally deicied to go back where Ciel and the others were. When I opened the door I saw Ciel on the floor in pain, my instincts took in and I hurried to the boy.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" I slid to my knee next to him.

"F-Fine." He grunted, pressure points hurt like a bitch.

"Agni!" I stood up and shouted angrily at him.

"I am very sorry My instincts took in and."

I cut him off, "Really? Do you not let the boy over there learn anything on his own? May not to bait people or how to keep his emotions in check? Do you really except to be there for the rest of his life to hold his hand?! Both of you need to grow up a learn something about the world. Your filthy palace isn't going to protect you forever!"

Agni and soma back up a bit, "My palace is not filthy!" Soma cried.

I gave a frown, "Is it cleaned with pinesol, Clorox or windex?"

"What? I never heard of-" I cut soma off.

"Exactly! SO it is filthy!" My inner clean freak coming out.

"Nyx! I need your help!" Jeanna called.

I stormed out of the room.

do do do do

After I help Jeanna down from the chandelier, I don't even know, and made her tea I returned to Ciel and Sebastian.

Well more of Ciel and Soma I sat at the dinner table, very very bored. SO I deicied to do a child's game, I kicked Ciel's foot. And he kicked back and it turned into an epic battle under the table while we pretend to be interested in Soma's stories of India.

Then Sebastian and Agni came out of the kitchen serving our food. So Ciel and I stopped playing. Jeanna came and started to tell Soma of her very pink butterfly dreams where she dumps human waste and rotten eggs on the enemy in war.

Everyone looked disturbed, I barely touched my food, not a big fan of tonight's meal.

I munched on a green apple as Soma began to explain Mina.

"So how long are you staying?" Ciel asked.

Soma replied, " We'll leave when our business is finished."

"Come to think of it, you said you were searching for someone, right?" Jeanna asked.

Ciel asked, " And why are you staying here too?"

Soma pulled out a piece of paper, " An interesting question. I am looking for a woman. Her name is Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

Ciel leaned against his hand, "Sebastian, does that give you enough to find her?"

Sebastian walked over to look at the paper of Mina, " Even I can not do much with this . . . I will try my best."

"And? What is she doing in England?" Ciel asked cutting into his food.

Soma began, "Mina was my attendant . . . more or less my nursemaid. She'd been with me ever since I could remember. My father and Mother never looked my way. I was always alone in the palace. . .But Mina always stayed at my side. But . . . a British nobleman with his eye on her kidnapped her and took her to England while I was away!"

"In other words, you came here to get this woman back?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. I will bring her back and bring her home with me, no matter what!" Soma replied.

"That is a lot of fuss over one servant." Ciel cut his food again.

Soma screamed, "No It is not!" he grabbed Ciel straight out of his seat.

"Can you even comprehend my despair at being separated from her?! Can you imagine how much I-"

"No, I can not." Ciel stated, "The kind of trifling despair something like that could inspire? I can not understand it, and I do not care to." Ciel smacked Soma's hands from his person.

"Some things no amount of struggling will get back. And some despair can not ever be escaped." Ciel opened the door, " Maybe you can not understand that, though." and then he left.

"But . . . But Still, I do not want this!" Soma said.

"It does not matter what you want, Soma." I said.

"Nothing matters when what is taken is gone . . ." Jeanna said her eyes watery.

"You only lost a maid, and only to another man. The moment you feel the pain of some close to you dying, then you can say then you can talk about despair." I left my core at the table , Jeanna and I walked out of the room without looking at the prince.

I sighed, and rubbed my forehead.

I need to see Sophia.


	19. Violet

I was lucky tonight was the night Ciel and the rest went to follow Agni. I made sure Jeanna was peacefully asleep and I slipped out of my room in my page boy clothes.

Running down the street I found her town house easily, the bushes and trees were trimed like everything Edward Scissorhands made. I sighed and hoped the fence, which was soooooo difficult seeing as it was like five feet tall.

I knocked on the door and an old butler answered. " Hello, how may I help you at this hour boy?"

I put on my innocent boy voice, "Is Miss Sophia Evans H're?"

"Yes, may I tell her who is asking?"

"Vlad, my names Vlad."

The butler closed the door, I waited a few minutes and the door swung open , Sophia tackled me to the ground, she was in her pageboy clothes.

"VLADD!" She rubbed her cheek to my face. "I am so glad you came! Quickly you have to meet someone!"

She led me in, and their in a chair in the dining room in a lilac turtleneck long sleeve dress was someone I knew once before.

"Violet! Look who's here!" Sophia called happily, I took my hat off and looked into Violet's well Violet eyes.

Those pretty eyes widen, then with suddenly a light with rage. I stood still as she stormed up to me and slapped me straight across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU!? HOW ARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" Violet continued to pound on me.

"Violet?" Sophia was shocked.

"I TRUSTED YOU! THEN YOU JUST LEFT! YOU LEFT US BEHIND! ONLY SAYING THAT WE HAD NEW HOMES AND THAT WE SHOULD ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! HOW COULD NOT NOT say goodbye?" By the end of her rant Violet started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her, "There is no end to my apologies and regret for that. I refuse to ask for non existent forgiveness." I rubbed her back.

"But- But you already have it." Violet cried into my shoulder.

I heard sniffle, I turned and say Sophia smiling. "Do you feel better now, Violet?"

Violet stepped back and wiped her eyes, "Yes."

I then collapsed on the ground, "Prince Soma is at Ciel's townhouse."

They both winced, "Ouch."

"I hate curry."

Violet gave a laugh, "Yea, when King try to give you some you through it at David!"

Sophia began to laugh, " And said, "Clean it up you dog." his face was priceless"

I smiled at the thought of my black haired friend, "Hey Violet Sophia what have you two been up too since you've been here?"

Sophia gave a smile, "I've been working for the Queen I give her the most distressing news which she gives Ciel's missions based on, once an awhile I do them myself."

Violet gave a tender smile, " I too, worked for the queen as a maid, that's how I met my husband."

Nyx looked at Violet in surprise, "You got hitched? TO WHO!?" The girl smiled.

The Blonde and Brunette smiled at each other, Vladimira aka 'Mira was a sucker for love, romance, and happy endings.

Things she claimed will never happen to her.

"Earl Charles Grey." The Blonde sighed.

Nyx began to laugh, " No wonder you two act so similar!" He treats you right? If not I'm kicking his ass all the way to Hawaii."

Sophia giggled, "Well since Hawaii isn't discovered yet that scare the wit out of him and noone would know where he is!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Yes he treats me right. We should have tea sometime all together with our Copains."

Sophia giggled, " Darling would enjoy it!"

Nyx pouted, "No far, I don't have a boyfriend."

Sophia gave a Cheshire grin, " Well there is a certain Phantomhive that has rumors going around that he's breaking up with his Fiance."

Nyx gasped loudly, "No way! Give me the details!"

Violet smirked, " Yes, rumor has it that his pretty fiance has been overbearing and flirts with other men so he was considering breaking the engagement off. But it is only a rumor, less of course you found out from the source."

Nyx smiled, "I would but remember last king caught me trying to find a lover he had the guy killed."

Violet took out her white fan and fanned herself, "But King also knew what man is right for you, you have to admit some of those guys you crushed on were a complete loss."

Sophia snuck up behind Nyx, "besides with these assets," She squeezed Nyx's bandage chest, "any man would die for you! oh and your intelligence you could be a doctor if you wanted to here."

Nyx sweat dropped and lightly smacked Sophia's hands off, " Stop pulling a Rachel Phantomhive."

Sophia pouted, "But she's fun! Too bad she was killed off..."

Violet hit her with the fan, "She was a person you know?!"

Nyx piped up happily, " And if she wasn't killed off then the series would be totally different!"

All night the girls chatted and agreed to meet up at the Queen's curry event to get some food that wasn't curry.

Plus that's how they can officially meet without Phantomhive getting to suspicious.

Nyx was exhausted when she came home that night she fell into bed and wondered, her her sheets blue? She thought they were purple.


	20. Dream

Nyx's Dream~

Nyx stood next to a tall, dead pine tree out on the schoolyard, watching the rain fall from the bleak, gray sky. She saw other children huddled under small parts of the play structure, or the overhang f the roof. They were playing together- board games, jacks, and cards.

'Let them play. Let them stay dry. When reality finds them, they'll stand in the rain, too.'

She bit back a growl, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than necessary.

Her eyes burned, despite the cold wind.

She saw another girl out in the rain, running out from under one of the slides.

'I sit next to her in class, and I don't even know her name...'

Nyx shook her head.

'I don't care. I don't care, and that's why I don't know.'

She turned her attention back to the dry spot where the girl had been.

'That slide can't be more than nine inches off the ground. Only she can fit under there by the seventh grade.'

Nyx huddled closer to the tall, dead pine.

'You're like me,' she thought to the tree, 'Your pretty, green leaves have left you standing barren and empty-looking, but you're still strong like me. You can still stand tall, as though to say, "Fuck You" to all the other trees, who've lived up to their name. They're weak. They depend on the season to be helpful- to give them sunshine, to water them and bring new soil. You don't need those anymore. You have your own nice patch of dirt.'

She frowned.

'A nice patch of dirt...That's all you really need.'

Suddenly, Nyx couldn't feel the rain drenching her anymore. A shadow had fallen across her, but outside of the shadow, rain still fell steadily on the pavement.

'What the...?'

Nyx looked down and saw the girl who'd run out from under the slide holding an umbrella over both of them, and raising her arms up to about nose level to do so without hitting Nyx in the head.

"What do you want?" Nyx demanded, frowning.

The small girl smiled.

"Nothing."

"If you don't want anything, why are you here?"

"Because you need a friend."

Nyx frowned.

"I need nobody!"

'I'll just lose them, anyway!'

She shoved the girl down. Hard.

The girl sat up, covered in mud. In the fall, she'd let go of her umbrella, which had blown away and wedged itself snugly in the branches of the dead pine above them.

Nyx could see tears forming in the small girl's eyes.

'Serves her right,' she told herself, though an unusual feeling of guilt still clung her the back of her mind.

The girl shook off, splattering muddy water on Nyx in the process.

"Hey!" Nyx growled, drawing back her fist.

The girl just grinned.

"Now we're equal, and I don't have to hold the umbrella anymore- the tree's holding it for us! Good thing he doesn't have anymore needles. They would have let the umbrella slide under them and blow away completely!"

Nyx let her fist drop to her side. What was this crazy little bitch going on about?

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing. But something's wrong with you. Why else would you stand in the rain instead of running through it?"

Nyx let out an exasperated groan.

"What kind of idiot runs through the rain?"

"My kind of idiot!"

"You are an idiot."

"And you are a loner. But that doesn't mean we have to be lonely, too!"

Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Look, kid, I'll help you get your umbrella back if you'll leave me alone."

"Nope!"

Nyx frowned.

"Can you climb trees?"

"Not very well."

"Good."

Nyx climbed up the wide, rough trunk and into the splintery bottom branches. She dislodged the girl's umbrella, closed it, and tossed it down, almost hitting her on accident.

"There's your umbrella. Bye!"

The girl stayed.

"When will you come back down?"

"When you screw off!"

"You're going to be up there for a while."

"TAKE A HINT AND SCRAM. PLEASE."

"No! I like you."

"Why?"

"Because you're awesome."

"Don't toy with me. I'll personally go down there and kick your ass."

"I'm not toying! You really are cool- you can hide when you're crying, and nobody ever pesters you-"

"You're pestering me."

"I don't count! And you can climb trees, and you're really fast, and you can make bullies cry and run away into the wrong bathrooms, and-"

"I GET IT. You think I'm cool."

"Yep!"

"Great. Now leave."

"Nope!"

Nyx climbed up higher into the branches, out of earshot of the smaller girl's soft voice.

'She doesn't mean it. She's doing this for a dare. Nobody thinks I'm cool- they think I'm dangerous, as they should think.'

The bell rang, and Nyx slid down the trunk to find the girl still standing at the bottom.

"Now we can walk to class together!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT."

Nyx took off running, the girl keeping pace for about ten steps before falling behind completely.

When Nyx arrived in class, she took her seat, dripping. The girl sat down next to her, in her assigned seat, just as dripping wet and with an idiotic grin plastered across her face.

"Girls," The teacher scolded, "You're soaked! Go sit in the hall until you're drier."

Nyx trudged outside, following the girl, who'd bolted out of her seat.

'Oh, joy to the world! I get to sit in the hall with her.'

The girl scooted closer.

"What's your name?"

"None of your fucking business."

"I'm Jeanna!"

"I don't care!"

"Wanna be partners for the project?"

"What project?"

"The one she's going to assign next period!"

"You mean in science?"

"Yep!"

"How do you know there's going to be a project?"

"Remember how she had me take roll this morning?"

"Yeah- she had to use the bathroom and the T.A. was sick. It was between you and me, since we're front and center, and no shit she chose you."

"Well, I caught sight of the planner and saw 'project partner picking' for science, so now I know."

"Great, now shut up and let me dry off in peace."

"But will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my partner?"

"If I say yes, will you stay quiet until she lets us back in?" 'I'll just partner up with whoever's left, anyway.'

"Sure!"

"Then yes."

Ten minutes later, the girls were allowed back inside.

"We chose science project partners," The teacher told them, "You two are the only ones without, so you'll be working together."

Nyx frowned.

"Can I work alone?"

"No, you can't. Now, get to work!"

* * *

Okay this chapter was written I while ago by puppetstring I held it of for a day that I couldn't write. I kinda can't because I'm feeling a little unwell so posted it. I want to remind everyone that I need oc Males and Females just email or pm me please. Its hard to keep track of them if they're in a review. Oh and Puppetstring does glance at these and she can deny who she wants. after all we are writting this story together. Oh and Jeanna Centic Chapters will be slow because Puppetstring is in our school play. I only have to work at anime nexus on Friday so work should be done over spring break, if my grandma who is going to be sharing a room with me doesn't distract me too much.


	21. Ghost

So here's the next chapter and the email is InsaneRandom17 gmail .com for those who wanted it again. Remember female and male oc's accepted.

* * *

There is a Gun in my face, my eyes stared at the man holding the gun.

My eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the purple and blue frightened eyes.

"Ciel?"

His hand shook a little, "Don't touch me."

"I'm not going to touch you." I stared. I remember him doing this to Sebastian once when he had a nightmare.

"What do you want with me?" He was still shaking.

"Nothing." I guess he was frightened beyond belief that he couldn't remember me. Why does my head hurt though?

"Then why would a page boy be in my room?" His eyes narrowed in anger, the gun no longer shook.

'Page boy? Shit I didn't take my hat of?! I WENT TO CIEL'S ROOM INSTEAD OF MY OWN!?' My eyes widen in realization.

I slowly raised my hands, I heard the gun click, "Don't move."

"Let me take of my hat, it's cutting the blood flow to brain." Ciel used the gun to the hat off.

"Nyx?"

I smiled and waved, "HIIII!"

"What the blood hell are you doing in my bed?!" He throw the hat at me, and stood up.

"I confused it for my own! I didn't mean too." I stood up stretching.

"Why are you wearing Page boy clothes?!" He glared at me.

"Well you're busy all the time and I wanted to see the town I didn't want to bother you I found some clothes and went out." I looked at the window behind him. I have a fear of angry blue eyed people, their fucking insane man!

"You could have wait and asked! What if you were found out huh? Then what!? You're a girl, they could have done things beyond your imagination!"

I glared, "I can take care of myself! I just took a few walks to the east end it's not that bad!"

Ciel grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "NOT THAT BAD?! Do you know the scum that lives there!? They could have taken advantage of you male or female!? You could have been sold to human trafficking or been killed!? Then What?!"

I smacked his hands off of me, "Who would care! Honestly who would?! The only person I can think about is Jeanna but I have barely known Jeanna for a year or so! I'm replaceable! I always have been always will be! I'm a pawn a piece of the chest board that will be scarified so the King can win! NO WOULD CARE IF I DIED!" I slammed the door to his bedroom as a stormed out to my own room.

After some hygiene updates, I left through the front door, ignoring Soma and Jeanna.

I walked down the street, I walked and walked. Finally I ended up at the hospital.

'Really? Feet you take me here?' I turned and walked away, only to crush into a nurse.

"I'm sor'y ma'am!" I helped her up in my fake boy accent.

"It is alright boy, pray might you tell me why a boy like you is at a place like this?" The lady had pretty golden hair and green eyes.

"I don really know. My feet 'ust led meh h're ma'am." Something about this woman sent bells of in my head.

She let out a loud joyful laugh, "So my feet are not the only ones how do it!"

Something about her reminded me of someone, honestly.

"My son, well, one of my sons is here." She told me.

"Really?" I stared at her seriously it's bugging me.

"Yes, His name is Frances, He has a wicked case of asthma and depression, you see his twin went missing six months ago."

My eyes widen, there is no way in the fucking universe that this woman is who I think she is.

"I want to see him so badly but when your dead and they bless a hospital it's quite hard getting in."

"Ma'am?"

She turned and gave me a bright smile, "Vladimira, I'm so happy to see that you have turned into a strong girl, you're so strong but please let people in. You don't have to fight by yourself anymore. Frances and Uriel are waiting patiently for you to find them. And for them to wait instead of just doing is an accomplishment on it's own."

I felt water run down my cheeks, "Mama?" She tried to pat my head but her hand sunk through my head, she gave me a sad smile.

"You don't have to fight alone anymore, fight with everyone, burden them as much as you want, you're a child after all. Know that we are looking out and for you." She kissed my head, or at least tried before she vanished.

I quickly ran into an alley and cried, I tucked my face in my knees and cried.

I wanted Uriel and Frances.


	22. Attention

**Hey I just wanted to remind every one that they can ask questions about Nyx, and other characters and they can appear in the story. I might do a Q & A in the future.**

* * *

The Queen of England ready herself to retire for the evening when her three loyal butlers entered the room. Victoria smiled at the young men. James Brown wore a stern expression as always, Charles Grey looked bored and Charles Phipps was shaking his head, Grey probably said something earlier.

"Evening boys is their something you wanted to inform me about?" Queen Victoria asked, sitting in her bed.

"Your Majesty there seems to be some disturbing news." Phipps bowed to his Queen.

"And what would that be?"

"It Seems Sophia Evans has been accepting visits from a common boy." Phipps stood tall next to the other men.

"How is that of any importance?"

"Because it is a girl dressed as a boy and my wife and Evans call her Queen, apparently." Grey loudly commented, upset.

"Earl Grey, what else has your wife said?" the Queen asked

"She been talking about a Vladimira more lately." Earl Grey replied thinking.

"Who's Vladimira?" Victoria asked.

"In her words? " She is a goddess in human form, she saved many people from their darkness and in return she asked for their loyalty. Vladimira saved lots of people Charles, including myself." that was as much as I heard her talk about her." Charles grey looked at his queen.

"Vladimira, I heard a friend of mine talk about her before. If it is the same one, we need not to worry." Victoria thought to her new and strange friend.

"Are you sure my Queen? We can take care of her if you wish." Phipps asked Victoria.

"No it is alright. I have a feeling I will meet this Vladimira soon, I want to see if she is a threat without being in a frightening enviroment." Victoria dismissed double Charles.

"James, you have been quite have you nothing to say, about this girl?"

The male shook his head, "No, my lady."

Victoria eyed him for a moment, "Very well you are dismissed."

James exited the Queen's chambers before going to his own room.

Closing his door he leaned against it and slid down it.

"Gracious Vladimira you always drawn yourself attention without even doing anything." he sighed.

'James' took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, Vladimira, was always a topic that was discussed around him.

Smirking he closed his eyes and drifted down memory lane.

_"Ronaldo come on my mom made us muffins!" A young girl with long brown hair smiled at him, she was only eight._

_"Coming Vladimira!" Young James ran after the girl in the white dress._

_"Then hurry! or Frances and Uriel will eat them all!" She laughed and ran ahead._

'James' walked farther into his room stripping his jacket and waistcoat off, he looked out the window into the night sky.

"No matter how far I run you three are always five strides ahead of me, aren't you?"

_"Ronaldo! Hurry up!"_

* * *

Jeanna's fingers glided the piano as she played, it was a habit of hers ever since she meet Nyx.

Nyx had a habit of running off if she was upset, and lately ever since the anniversary of her mother's death she's been more emotional than ever.

One of Nyx's other friends said that she's been having dreams about her mother and other people she was close to lately. It makes her shattered heart, break more. She told her not to worry if Nyx runs off she will always come back because she never leave if she is attached to people there.

"Has she come back yet?" Ciel's voice startled Jeanna, it made her jump.

"Oh! um no sir."

Ciel sighed, he himself took the blame for making Nyx run off.

"It's not you fault you know." Jeanna said looking at the young man.

"I started the whole argument. But she shouldn't leave when ever it pleases her! Their horrid beast out there that could harm her! Nyx could be over powered and then what?!" Ciel was getting angry again.

Jeanna looked at the night sky, "She never wanted to live with her father you know."

Ciel looked at her, "What?"

Jeanna looked at him and smiled, "She hates her father, She tried for six months to live on her own and it worked till government came and said she wasn't allowed to live on her own, especially with her sick brother. No one knows how she paid for everything or how she was able to handle the stress but they say she had bags under her eyes and an empty smile."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed, "How does this have to do with Now?"

"Nothing. Nyx forgets to tell people that she herself supported people and she protected them with a passion like no other. That being said she will be back and unharmed. She always has." Jeanna looked out the to the night.

"But this doesn't change the way she views things and herself." Ciel pointed out.

"As far as anyone knows, Nyx has always viewed herself low, so when she gets into fights about it she wont talk about them when she returns." Jeanna started to play the piano again

"How do you know she will return?" Ciel asked.

"She left her bag." Jeanna told him.


	23. Letter

Nyx awoke with sensation of being wet. One that she was not fond of, she was similar to a cat in that way. The girl stood up and noticed a letter was tucked into her shirt.

"That's a little creepy, you know just a bit."

She took the letter from the envelope,

"Lady Vladimira,

Your period of moratorium has come to an end. The time has come for you to return to work. Your grieving must cease in order for business to progress.

Signed,  
Uriel"

Nyx sighed, ' I suppose the time i was given was a bit too good to be true. Its was only a matter of time before i had to return. After all I am a main gutter.'

Rising from the ground she treaded home after disposing the letter in some homeless people's bonfire, she snuck back into her room.

The girl dried off and changed into 'proper' attire.

"Cub, you finally return?" Sebastian asked as he saw his cub walk down the hallway.

Nyx forced a smile and turned to her father, "Ah, Yes, Father."

Sebastian frowned at her, something was disturbing her, "Are you all right? Did something happen?"

Nyx shook her head, "No, nothing important, thank you for asking though, Papa."

Sebastian looked at her uncertain, " Okay, the young Master is heading out for the curry

contest if you would like to join."

Nyx nodded with her small smile, "I would be delighted."

The carriage ride to the curry competition was awkward and full of tension. Ciel, and Soma stared at Nyx who was looking out the window. Jeanna was staring at Nyx's reflection, more spefically her eyes. Jeanna could not place it, those dark green eyes seemed to lose the little shine they had, but also seemed to gain a hidden ice that she use to see in her eyes before she finally became her friend which was not as long as either of them truly believed. Nyx happened to be quite a lot but she was being more quite than usual and frankly it angered Jeanna.

"Why is this carriage so quite?" Soma finally brusted from frustration. He was aware of the situation that happened early maybe by saying something he could help his new friends.

"I do not know, why is it quite?" Nyx asked not turning around as if she could careless if they talked or not.

Jeanna finally asked the question that was not only bugging her but the others as well, "Where did you go?"

"I believe that is non of your concern." Nyx replied watching the scenery go by.

"BULLSHIT!" Jeanna screamed, Nyx always thought of the most bother some ways to get under her skin but this was the finally straw she was finally going to get answers today.

Ciel and Soma's eyes widen at the scene across from them, the little lady just cursed and the older one looked ready to hurt someone.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! I AM YOUR FRIEND YOU ARE SUPOSSE TO TELL ME WHEN SOMETHING IS WRONG! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR FATHER WAS HITTING YOU TILL YOU NEED SOMEWHERE YOU NEEDED TO STAY. YOU WON'T TAKE ME TO CERTIAN PLACES. YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT YOURSELF OR YOUR PAST. I DONT' EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE MOTHER YOU GRIEVE SO MUCH ABOUT THAT YOU GET NIGHTMARES AND WAKE UP SCREAMING. I DONT KNOW EVEN KNOW HOW SHE DIED!" The tiny girl was panting at the end of her rant , satisfied. Nyx didn't like people yelling so by her screaming she is sure that Nyx will break down and tell her everything.

Nyx didn't move, but then she slowly turned to Jeanna her eyes darken with rage. Her face stared down at jeanna's enough to make the girl inch away, then the little girl made a big mistake, she looked into Nyx's eyes one of her biggest weapons and many peoples greatest weakness.

The rage covered eyes darken to a blackness that only the ocean's deepest trench could compete with, the sucked the every warmth from the air around and Jeanna's body , she began to tremble with fear. The pure intent of murder returned to her eyes that Jeanna saw only once before, it made her stiffer than a dead corpse, paler than one too.

Nyx's chapped pink lips parted and spoke with a coldness that could rival with the blizzards of Antarctica, "My past, My Family and My life a non of your business and if you want to continue down this road I can swear that you wont see the light of day again, you here you pathetic worm?" Her eye narrowed at the shivering girl.


	24. Sun

"Y-y-yes." Jeanna was on the verge of tears, never has Nyx been so terrifying to her.

"Good." Nyx returned to the window and started out of it like nothing ever happened.

Soma placed a hand on Jeanna's head and patted it, trying to get her to calm down, slowly but surely it did.

Ciel frowned at the elder girl, did she really just threaten her friend because she felt as though she didn't need to know her? Or is it because she finds her unworthy of knowing? Or did something happen while she was gone that she feels the only way to protect her is to push her away? Some many questions and nowhere to start.

Minutes passed and soon Jeanna and Soma where talking happily about Elephants and other animals as the rolled into the drop off zone. Nyx suddenly spoke, "Hey Ciel Is that Lizzy and Alois, together?"

Ciel looked out the window, his eye widen with surprise . Their laughing together was his fiancé and his arch-nemesis. The familiar feeling of betrayal rose in his mouth and sunk his cold heart. He heard many rumors and he thought them all to be false but right here before his very eyes (eye) was the evidence.

"Yes, that is Elizabeth and Trancy."

Nyx gave Ciel a sympathic look, one could suppose something similar happened to her or maybe she just felt bad for the young earl either way Ciel didn't like that look of sorrow. He received that look long before he could even recognize the emotion.

The look of sorrow for being born to the Phantomhive family and what he was born to do. The sorrow of being born with fragile health. The sorrow for his parents murder. .The sorrow of the change man he had become. Frankly it tired him so, but from the girl that threaten to hurt her friend not long before, seemed to be an honest one.

" It does not matter after all, it is her happiness that counts, if she is happier with, _Trancy_ then so be it." Ciel said finally.

The carriage stopped moving and the group stepped out of it.

"That's very kind of you Lord Phantomhive, I took you for the type who does not want what is his to slip away from him easily." Lady Mikk said.

"I suppose I did not care for her the way I should have then." Lord Phantomhive said looking at the sky.

To him Lizzy was only a cousin true, but it still hurt knowing how easy she left him.

Though he supposed it was a good thing, seeing as she was bright like the sun, and often burned a shadow like him.

Maybe one day he could find his moon...

* * *

This was supposed to be in the last chapter but I guess when I was fixing spelling I didn't notice how I forgot to put to there. Sorry!


	25. Pie

For this next part I figured you guys should know the heights of everyone.

Sophia- 4'10 Jeanna- 5'2 Violet- 5'4 Nyx- 5'5 Ciel- 5'7

* * *

I opened my mouth to talk to Ciel about the contest when I heard fimailar voice.

"Lord Phantomhive, It is so nice to see you again!" Sophia or Lady Evans said from behind me.

She was wearing a pink and red dress, and I know her height so she had to be wearing some high heels to be an inch taller than Jeanna. She was clunging to the arm of. . . . Grell? Is that GRELL!? OH URIEL'S CHAOTICMONKI IT IS! He was wearing his Butler outfit with his normal red hair and glasses. No, Madam Red's Jacket, wait didn't he murder her before the Curry arc? But she operated on me and took my stitches out! I am very confusled right now.

"Lady Evans Lord Sutcliffe Its a pleasure to meet you acquaintance once again. May I introduce some house guest of mine? This is Lady Nyx Mikk and Lady Jeanna Mikk." Ciel introduced us, we curtsied and smiled. Jeanna look scared and hateful, oh wait she hates Grell! I forget if it's because his homo or because he killed Madam Red... Meeh I don't really care at this point of time.

"It's an honor to meet you acquaintance Lady Evans and Lord Sutcliff." I smiled and played the role Ciel wanted me too, hoping Sophia would help me escape soon.

"Oh Lord Phantomhive you have a darling young Lady with you, Mind if we take her off your hands? I love to have a new friend!" Sophia asked excitedly.

Ciel seemed unsure but soon said I could go with them quickly Sophia dragged me to a little café set up in the crystal palace, I saw a lot of cake.

"Hey Grell darling~ go take pictures of Bassy would you?" Sophia asked Grell agreed right away and disappeared singing Bassy.

Sophia sighed in relief as we sat down at a table, "Finally! I have something important to talk to you about!"

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked looking at the menu, hmmm what to get.

The waiter came and Sophia ordered for the both of us then he left after giving us water to start with.

Sophia took a sip of water and told me, "Uriel contacted me, Saying we have two weeks to get our selves ready to work again."

I twirled the water around in the glass, " Yeah, he told me that I have to end my mourning and get back to work."

Sophia's gaze soften at me, " If you don't mind me prying my lady, What did happen? They say you never told anyone not even your kin."

I glared at her, "It's non of your business. Frances and the others don't need to know anyway."

Sophia gave me a soft look before she dropped the subject knowing how I hate this subject.

Soon two slices of chocolate pie and milk were in front of us.

Sophia winked at me, " I remember the few pies you do it~ PandaHat!"

I choked at little on my milk, "PandaHat? You still say that?"

Sophia gave a little pout, "There is nothing wrong with saying PandaHat! Pandahat."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Whatever you say, sweetie, whatever you say. Hey, where's Violet?"

Sophia shrugged, "Said not to wait up. Grey has a tighter leash on her right now. Even these people know something's a miss in their town."

"You can't really blame them, I can feel the Pure power of the three of them not including the shinigami, lesser begins, and passer byers." I looked at the pointed tower.

"Shall we see what the others are up to?" The petite girl asked me.

I sighed, not really ready to go back them. I feel so suffocated now, and I don't really know why either.

"I suppose, after all if Grell is still the same then he is cause a ruckus."

I clapped my hands together remembering something, I folded my hands under my chin smiling my Cheshire Cat smile.

Sophia looked at me unsure, caution flooded her body as she remembered that smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she finally asked.

"Well my beautiful Hyacinth, I learned that a certain rumor is true." my smile deepened.

Sophia's eyes widen, "How did you find out?"

"Everyone in the carriage saw my Elizabeth with a certain wanna be Earl." I lowered my voice so passer byers and other couldn't hear.

"Is he going to break it off?" Sophia leaned forward whispering.

I shrugged and leaned back, "I have no idea, it is a huge possibility though."

Sophia hummed in excitement, than we heard a most strange thing leave a passing group of women mouths.

"Did you hear? Lady Elizabeth of Midford broke her engagement to Lord Phantomhive to be with Earl Trancy!" Lady One said

Lady two looked at her in question, "Really I heard he was cheating on her with two harlots he is keeping at his house."

"No, No, he fell in love with the Elder and Lady Midford kept getting in the way!" The third lady interrupted.

The fourth and finally lady mumbled out, "I heard he had a thing for his butler."

"That's absurd!" The first lady declared and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Sophia turned to me and I looked at her and we erupted in giggles.

News travels fast!

"Hey girls!" Violet came up next to us slightly out of breathe.

Sophia gave Violet, her glass of water, "Hello Mrs. Grey you are a tad bit late dontcha think?"

Violet took a sip of water, "Yes Violet, Honestly, you know how I hate begin kept waiting." I teased her.

"I'm sorry but Charles has me more lock and keyed than ever before! I don't even know why, only theories! Honestly that man! Any way what did I miss?"

I smirked at her, "Not much at all or Lots of things. It's all a matter of perspective."


	26. Song

I need bad guys... ENJOY My very crapy song!

* * *

A shadow figure watched a brown-haired girl from a roof top away from her. A smile creeped upon the figure, the Queen of the Crimson Blades was ready for action.

"King, how long are you going to gaze upon Miss Vladimira? You are risking so much being this close to that boy." Alfred said, the old man concerned for the being in front of him.

The Shadow figured frowned, "As long as I please, I haven't seen her in six months and with that _thing_ near her I risk so much more if I tried to get near her when I am like this."

Alfred frowned, his King sure did care for Miss Vladimira. "Sir, the preparations are nearly done soon you can confront Miss Vladimira without nearly as much risk."

The shadow gazed sadly at the laughing brunette, she was posing as a company daughter, Lady Nyx Mikk. The girl fit into society so easily and warmed everyone around her. Even the Blue boy, that was escorting the girl back to the carriage. The contest just ended, Sebastian won and Soma had his Butler back.

" Sleep sweet girl Sleep and Dream a Dream that was long forgotten,

Forget the pain and sorrow for tomorrows a new day,

Today maybe sad but tomorrow olds hope for a new.

Never forget I am by your side,

Day and night we are together,

Even if we are nowhere near,

Feel me by you side and never forget that,

My link is to you and yours is to me."

* * *

Nyx looked up at a building hearing whispers in the wind.

"Lady Mikk is something wrong?" Lord Phantomhive asked her.

The girl shook her head and turned to him with a smile on her face, "No Nothing, My Lord, just whispers in the wind I suppose."

Once everyone was settled in the carriage they where on their way back to the Phantomhive townhouse.

A tune kept playing in Nyx's head, it was what seemed like ages since she heard it.

"Sleep sweet girl Sleep and Dream a Dream that was long forgotten,

Forget the pain and sorrow for tomorrows a new day,

Today maybe sad but tomorrow olds hope for a new.

Never forget I am by your side,

Day and night we are together,

Even if we are nowhere near,

Feel me by you side and never forget that,

My link is to you and yours is to me.

Close those little doll-like eyes

those that shine like molten sliver

Tonight is for dreams only, please don't cry.

The bad man can't touch you now, just sing this song,

Your pain will fade just lay your head down tonight,

Life will go on, just like you did,

Lay your pretty head down and dream

Dream a wonderful dream,

An Angel is watching over you tonight.

Please don't cry it will all be over tonight,

For tonight you have me..."

Jeanna looked at Nyx in confusion, "I never heard a song like that. What is it?"

Nyx looked at her surprised, "Oh I didn't realize I sung aloud, It was just a tune my friend use to sing."

A smile laid across her lips and she rested her head against Ciel's shoulder, the girl was exhausted.

Ciel was shocked when she put her head on his shoulder, he was about to tell her to get off but Jeanna caught his attention.

Jeanna made wild hand symbols that ment Nyx hasn't been sleeping well and he should just let her be.

So he did, in return for using her head as his pillow, Today was a long day.

Nyx quickly left to dream land and the tune followed the girl.

"Sleep sweet girl Sleep and Dream a Dream that was long forgotten,

Forget the pain and sorrow for tomorrows a new day,

Today maybe sad but tomorrow olds hope for a new.

_"Uriel! Wait up!" A little 8-year-old girl called out to her friend._

_"Come on it's just over that hill!" The 10 replied to his friend excited_

_"What is it?" The girl panted._

_"A surprise!" The boy pulled her over the hill._

Never forget I am by your side,

Day and night we are together,

Even if we are nowhere near,

_The boy pulled his friend over the hill to an abandoned subway._

_Vines grew all over and flowers blossomed in the most wonderful way._

_The trees and rocks hid this place from everyone else._

Feel me by you side and never forget that,

My link is to you and yours is to me.

_"Uriel...Its beautiful!" The girl smiled at the area._

_The boy smiled, "I thought you'd like it."_

Close those little doll-like eyes

those that shine like molten sliver

_The girl cried under her bed, _

_The boy was lying next to her not saying a word just _

_curled up next to her. Letting her listen to his heart beat._

Tonight is for dreams only, please don't cry.

The bad man can't touch you now, just sing this song,

Your pain will fade just lay your head down tonight,

_Blood splattered against the brick wall of the alleyway,_

_The girl's eyes where numb._

_The boy took the blade from her hand and cleaned her bloody face._

Life will go on, just like you did,

Lay your pretty head down and dream

Dream a wonderful dream,

An Angel is watching over you tonight.

_"I'll always watch you Vlad, no matter what."_

_ The boy told her as he wiped her tears_

Please don't cry it will all be over tonight,

For tonight you have me..."

_"Thank you" she whispered._


	27. Challenge

The next day everyone was scurrying around getting ready to for a party the were invited to yesterday. Personally Ciel or Nyx really didn't want to but it was required of them.

Nyx woke up in a bad mood that morning and it kinda set the mood for the day.

Sebastian quickly put the girl in a floor length dark green dress with a sweet heart neckline and a white under dress that was a turtle neck. The butler then proceeded to but her hair a French braid, it was a tad difficult but he accomplished it. Ciel was dressed in a warm brown suit, nothing special only that he had a cane with him. Jeanna was in a pink dress with ribbons and yellow touches, and her hair in pigtails. Personally, Nyx wanted to barf every time she looked at her friend.

Sadly Nyx was required to go to this ball because It was Sophia's and she guilt tripped her into it. Ciel was required because of some queen work or what ever, Nyx didn't care.

Sebastian frowned looking at his cub, she a little bags under her eyes, and was obviously exhausted.

Though she closed her eyes every chance she had they soon had to leave to get to the party, that was held at her main manor three hours away. Ciel was going through some last minute tips with the girls about society, but neither really cared for different reasons.

Jeanna because it was her and she never cared what people thought about her an often acted more annoying to get an reaction. Nyx because, well frankly she was only going to be Nyx for so long before she had to go back to begin her true self. So this event was nothing but a moment ready to be forgotten and thrown in the wind. Nyx was only their to speak to Jeanna and Show Sophia that she was there other then that she probably was going to sleep somewhere.

"Now do you to have it down?" Ciel asked.

Both girls looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Nope!"

Ciel sighed, " Honestly You have to pay attention!"

Nyx looked at the boy, "Ciel it doesn't really matter to us, we are going to be out of your life soon so it doesn't matter."

Ciel looked at the done up elder girl, "You honestly believe, however you got here will send you back soon?"

Nyx nodded her head, "Yes, sir!"

Jeanna quietly kicked her legs to and fro. Ciel and Nyx by themselves where scary, powerful, and enchanting people. Though lately they seem to scare her more often then not. How long would this last? When will she get the Nyx she knew back?

"My Lord we are here." Sebastian said.

Okay it is official, I hate Victorian parties, they are boring and dull. I do like my share of classical music but where are meanings or words to these beats? Where's the fun in gossiping about strangers? Okay maybe I understand that one. But honestly, this is just annoying.

"Oh Let me tell you the latest news!"

"Did you hear? Lord Phantomhive and Lady Midford are splitting!"

"How do you know?"

"Lady Midford came here with Earl Trancy and Lord Phantomhive came with that Countess Mikk, the elder."

Yup I thought I was out of gossip when I crash landed here. Jeanna is out dancing with some boys, she doesn't realize they want to date her. Frankly I don't care, I lend back in the chair I was sitting in, and closed my eyes, I am tired.

"Well, look who crashed the party." I heard a girly voice say.

_I think she's talking about you..._

I think so too, but I am tired.

"Oh Is Countess Mikk ignoring me?" I felt my eye brow twitch in annoyance. I snapped my neck back into position and glared at the person who was interrupting my relaxing time.

Violet smiled at me, I put I am unamused face on. "What."

Violet's eyebrows shot up, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

I slowly nodded my head, "Add boring parties and you have an unhappy, me."

"Aww Is the baby tired? Does she want a nap?" Sophia teased from behind me.

"I would love a nap actually, Can I have one?" I looked over at her.

Sophia just rolled her eyes at me, "Maybe later right now Lord Phantomhive is wondering where you disappeared to and that is angering miss drills."

"Ladies Vs Butlers!" I called laughing at little, that anime turned so hentai.

"Ah Lady Mikk this is where you hid of to." Ciel popped behind us.

"Hey Ciel, You know Sophia and Violet." I waved my at the two girl sitting with me.

"L-Lady Mikk!" Ciel stuttered, shocked I dropped formality.

"Calm down Ciel they're from where I am from." I pushed a chair out for him with my foot.

"Sit down take a load off." the boy practically collapsed in the chair.

"I do not enjoy these social gathering at all." He sighed.

"Agreed." I said.

"I think they're fun." Bothe Sophia and Violet said looking at us.

"That's because you are the social butterfly that rides the wind currents of gossip and information." I said moving my hands in a butterfly motion.

Sophia and Violet just rolled their eyes, I took a swig of my drink. I smacked my tounge a couple times in my mouth.

"Brandy? I could have sworn I wasn't drinking this a minute ago" I was confused.

Violet smiled at me, "I switched your drink, it seemed like you needed it."

I shrug, "Want some Ciel?" I offered him some of my drink.

"It is improper to share a drink with another." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ciel~ we are hiding behind a giant pillar where no one can see us from any angle, we are _the_ modern women we care not." I said rolling my eyes.

Ciel looked hesitant before he took my cup and had a drink.

"See not so bad, now is it?" I smiled at him.

He shrugged and put the drink down, "I suppose not."

Sophia and Violet proceeded to take some of my brandy, Excellent, Excellent! Mwahahahahahahahaaha!

"Now that everyone has taken a sip I can proudly say! We have all indirectly kissed~" I teased.

The girls smiled and then laughed at Ciel face of What?!.

"Chill dude just chill." Sophia said from next to Violet.

He again looked confused, "But I do not feel chill."

Violet laughed at little before saying, "It means to relax and Calm down."

I piped up, " Hence take a chill pill."

Ciel seemed to understand.

"So how is gossip in the room?" I asked the trio.

Ciel groaned and buried his head into his arms, Sophia grimaced and Violet looked livid.

I sighed and motion for someone to continue.

"That blonde bimbo is calling you a depressed harlot. among other rumors."

I sighed, and looked at Ciel, "Sorry man I didn't know this would happen, I would have stayed home if this would happen."

Ciel sat up and rubbed his face, "No, It is alright, honestly she can just be so so..."

"Blegh?" Sophia offered.

Ciel smirked," Yeah she can be so blegh."

"She's just jealous that Nyx can easily hang around you and not her." Violet took a sip of the drink.

I made my I-am-distressed-face, "I didn't even do anything. I think.."

Ciel can a little shrug, "Must still be hung over the whole manor Incidents."

I shrugged, "I suppose, I'm bored."

"Would you like a dance?" Ciel offered.

I shrugged, "Sure why not."

Violet smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea I am off to find my husband!"

Sophia nodded, "Grell~" she danced away, like a fairy in the wind.

Ciel pulled me to the dance floor and began to dance with me.

"I thought you hated dancing?" I asked him, it felt weird being held so close to him, he had a nice scent like chamomile tea.

Ciel smirked at me, "I do but for once this feels, enjoyable."

I gave a little laugh, "Maybe it's because I'm not forcing you to dance."

He nodded his head a bit, "Perhaps. Having free will over things does change ones opinion."

We continued to dance in silence just enjoying the movement and music.

Then I heard things from the others dancing.

"Rumor has it she had three abortions."

"I hear she's not even a countess."

"I heard she's the reason Lady Midford left Lord Phantomhive."

I continued to look at Ciel, rumors were rumors I don't really have an opinion to them.

Ciel on the other looked livid, I was a bit taken back, his grip tightened.

"Lord Phantomhive, calm down. It's okay they're just rumors." I whispered to him.

"But you didn't even do anything, they attack you for no reason at all." His eyebrows furrowed.

"It happens." I shrugged.

Ciel looked at me, as if debating something he just shook his head and smirked.

"One of three, How do you know this dance? This can not be common where your from."

I smiled at him, " Well, my best friend loved old times, so he taught me a thing or two."

Ciel's eye soften for a moment before they turned a little bit wide.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

He just gave a little chuckle, "No not anything for you to worry about."

We continued to dance, before we walked off to one of the corridors.

"Hm, I don't think we are suppose to be here. . ." Ciel mumbled, though he was glad to be away from that dreaded party.

"Please I can do what I want." I scoffed.

I heard Ciel's chuckle, I felt my heart and stomach feel light. What a strange feeling.

The walls were deep red with white wood trimming various pictures and weapons covered the walls.

The dark blue carpet soften are footsteps as we walked deeper in the abyss of the home.

"Well, well , well look who's sneaking off." We turned to the snotty voice.

Their behind us was Alois and Elizabeth, one looking ever so happy and the other down right furious.

"Aren't you just enjoying your pet, Ciel." Elizabeth snapped at him.

"We weren't doing anything Elizabeth." Ciel defended us.

"Ha! We all know what the little trap is after." Elizabeth glared at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, what was she on about?

"You are looking to bare Ciel's child so that he has to marry you! Then you'll have all the money you'll ever need!" The mad woman exclaimed.

"No! Why would I do that? That's so much hassle! and too much risk..." I mumbled, please their easier ways to scam people out of money that doesn't evolve me possibly dying or bringing children into this world.

"So you are after his money!" Alois smirked.

I wrinkled my nose at the duo, "Nope, I have no use for money at the moment. But if do run into financial problems you'll be one of the first people to know." I smirked.

Suddenly I felt a slap across my face, my head didn't snap to the side or anything, I barely felt it, but did Elizabeth just-

_Yes, yes she did...BEAT HER FACE IN!_

"HOW DARE YOU! HE WAS MINE!" Elizabeth screamed.

Ciel looked just as shock as me, only for both our shock to fade to anger.

"ELIZABETH!" We yelled in unison, " What gives you the right to slap me/her. I/She did nothing!"

The blonde girl only became redder by the moment from anger.

"Countess Nyx Mikk I challenge you to a duel! A danse macabre!" She glared at me.

Ciel look startled and before he could interrupt I smirked at her.

"**Challenge accepted**."

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED WITH PART 1! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

I think my writings been getting better! but I could be wrong. Sorry it wasn't out as soon as I wanted, but I have a term-paper.

Don't you just love High school? :D I don't!


	28. Blade

It wasn't long before Elizabeth ripped duel blades from the wall, she was finally going to get her revenge, finally prove herself to Ciel and finally make him know that he is hers.

The Lady looked at the foreigner in pure rage that she didn't see a difference, a very substantial difference in Nyx.

Her eye where lighter, like the color of an evergreen tree, and her smile was wider happier. Their was a tiny blush on her cheeks and her posture was a little straighter.

Nyx gripped the single blade in her right hand and smiled at Elizabeth.

That smile was mocking her, taunting her, that smile would be the end of her.

That is if she didn't wipe it off Nyx first.

The two girls were so focused on their own fight they didn't notice the boys yelling in the background.

Elizabeth made the first move thrusting forward with the blade in her left hand. Nyx ducked and twisted away from the blade, when she steadied herself she quickly lunged forward aiming for her right arm, the blade hit the one in Elizabeth's hand. Nyx was over powering Elizabeth, the elder girl took her other blade and helped her force Nyx's back against the wall.

Nyx moved her blade across throwing Elizabeth's balance off, for she was using her weight to go against Nyx. The younger quickly lunged and sliced Elizabeth on the stomach. Do to the corset it didn't make it to her flesh but the tear was still there. Nyx waited a minute for the Lady to steady herself before she lunged again to the blonde. This time nicking her arm before she fell back to avoid any marks. Though the dress slowed her down enough for her braid to be cut off.

Elizabeth was enraged by this girl. Elizabeth was the fencing genius not her, she should be winning not this this this Alien! Why does it hurt her so bad to know that she is losing?

Nyx blocked every wild thrust and slash Elizabeth made with ease, to be truthful this was beginning to bore her. After deciding to end this quickly, Nyx moved between Elizabeth's blades with easy and holding a the blade to her throat.

"Drop you weapons." Nyx's voice came out strong but the voice itself was lighter than normal.

The weapons landed with a crash and tries streamed down Elizabeth's face. She finally realized it, what made her so angry with this girl.

"I'm in a relatively good mood today, so I will let you of with a warning okay? Attempt this again and your life will forfeit." With that she walked away, not before she picked up her hair and tucked it away in a bag she decide was her's now. Elizabeth crumbled to the ground in tries.

This was the girl she always wanted to be, the one that could stand at Ciel's side and bring him joy. The one that could make him laugh and smile. The one that could defend herself and still seem cute. The girl who was walking away from her was everything that she ever wanted to be and more. The girl that just defeated her was what Ciel wanted in a wife. That Girl, That dreadful foreigner was everything it took to be the Guard dog's wife, while Elizabeth was nothing more than a pretty face with the ability to fight. Even then she lost to someone who was more composed than her.

* * *

Ciel and Alois were locked in a battle of skill, wit, and bravery!

Nyx walked in on them and blinked rapidly, "Why are you on your heads?"

"Well my Darling Night Goddess we are trying to see who is better! Obviously it is me but little Phantomhive feels as though he can beat me." Alois boasted.

Nyx raised an eyebrow, she then proceeded to throw Alois' balance off sending him tumbling to the floor. "Ciel wins come on let's go!"

Alois whined calling cheaters as Nyx dragged Ciel away.

"Lady Mikk, that was uncalled for! What happened to Elizabeth?" Ciel asked looking around.

Nyx just waved a hand, "She's alive, in tries and on the floor but alive all the same."

Ciel shrugged and began to pile the rest into the carriage for the long trip home. Jeanna fell asleep on the bench, and Nyx collapsed happily on floor in the carriage and slipped into a deep slumber. Ciel laid down on him side and examined the girl on the floor. Ciel removed his gloves and proceeded to play with Nyx's freshly cut hair. The brown strands felt like silk on his fingertips.

She looked at peace and satisfied. Who would have known this girl would be the one to make his heart flutter like a butterfly flying in the wind of a midsummer day.

He sure as hell wouldn't have.

* * *

Tears ran down Elizabeth's face as she heard a voice from behind her.

"My, My ,My What do we have here? Someone tried to leave a mark on what is mine? No. No. No, Now that will not do! I must teach a lesson to those who try to hurt what is mine. Even if My Queen does not agree. . . " The smooth dark velvet like voice said.

Elizabeth froze in fear, arms wrapped around her and soon she was out like a light.

"Yes, a most painful lesson must be taught to those who try to harm what is not their's to harm." The voice continued on, before walking back into the darkness of the home he created.

He did not like people touching what was his, nor did he like it when people try to hurt what was his. Only he was allowed to mess with what is his!

* * *

When the quad finally return to the manor they were tired exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"N-Nyx!" Ciel called as she was walking to her chambers, "Tomorrow I would like to hear as to how you can fight like that." he finished with a yawn.

Nyx rubbed her eyes, "I thought you and Alois weren't watching us?"Nyx commented sleepily.

"We were watching it, but when you finished I really didn't want to see if you would behead my cousin or no-not." Ciel yawned again.

"Okay, Goodnight." Nyx called continuing the walk to her room.

"Yes, Goodnight!" Ciel called and stumbled to his room.


	29. Past

Everyone went to Ciel's study after breakfast to hear Nyx's tale.

Nyx shifted uncomfortably in her chair, she tried to word everything to be just they way she needed it.

Ciel and Sebastian waited patiently while Jeanna was bursting in her seat, she was going to finally find something out about Nyx!

Nyx sighed before she started, "To understand this I have to give some back story, please hold all questions till the end."

The trio nodded before Nyx continued.

"When I was young my brother was hospitalized with severe Asthma, so when he wanted to do something he knew he couldn't do he would ask me and I would do it for him, after all he was my baby brother. Well, one of the things he wanted to do was fence so when I was eight I gave up my art classes to full fill this. I, eventually, learned to love the sport and won the nationals."

Ciel looked at her, "That's not the whole story is it?"

Nyx shook her head, "No."

The girl stood in her page-boy clothes and walked around a bit, "You see one night my mother was murdered on her way home from visiting my brother and finishing her shift at the hospital. I guess I didn't really processes it till much later. . . Any way my brother was just so angry, and he wanted to avenge our mother's death but physically he couldn't so he did what he normally did and asked me to do it..."

Jeanna gasped, she remembered this, this was nicknamed the Kira murder's! She started to tremble and fear crept up into her throat.

Ciel nodded, "Continue."

"Well, I guess I didn't really understand, I don't know really.. I agreed to do it not only for him but for the rest of my family that wanted vengeance on the killer. My best friend helped me create a web of connections, so that we wouldn't be caught and everything would be done efficiently. We collected people with troubled pasts or people who wanted revenge on someone in their life... and to make sure it would be perfect, we practiced. On other criminals, slowly working our way to those, we wanted dead the most. And finally we did, but in the moment when I watched them clean up the mess, his daughter walked in. He's five year-old daughter walked in and screamed. I reacted on instinct and she was silent, then upon realizing what I had done, I disbanded the thing and went to my live with my father."

Jeanna had now taken to backing away as fast as she could from Nyx, "MURDER!"

Ciel whipped his head around to face the young girl, "Jeanna?"

Jeanna was pointing at Nyx, "You are nothing but a murder! They had families and the Crimson Blades just took their members away from them!"

Ciel murrmerd, "Crimson Blades?"

"That was what we were called, each and every one of us had a blade and we only used our blades to kill." Nyx look sadly at the floor.

"They killed so much their blades were dyed red from the innocent blood of man!" Jeanna screamed again.

"They were criminals!" Nyx shouted back, desperate to have her friend hear her.

"What right did it give you slaughter them! You aren't GOD!" Jeanna stormed at of the room.

Ciel watched Nyx slowly sink to the floor with her back leaning against the wall.

"Nyx?" He called out to her.

She gave a laugh, one filled with melancholy, "Seeing as how this has happened just call me Vladimira, that's my birth name."

"Vladimira." Ciel let the name roll off his tongue, it felt pleasant, a name like that wasn't common.

"Vladimira, would you be willing to let me use these abilities for my own purposes?" He asked the girl.

"Sure, why not." The girl shrugged. 'I have nothing to do anyways. . .'

Ciel smiled, "You will make a very useful pawn, Vladimira."

The tiniest blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled at him before she left the room with her Papa.

'It feels nice to be a pawn again!' she started to hum.

"Cub." Sebastian said as they walked into her room.

"Hmm?" the girl looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean Jeanna just shunned you away from her."

Vladimira smiled at him and gave a light laugh, "I will live, after all we haven't known each other long."

Sebastian nodded, "And Lady Grey and Lady Sophia... They use to be apart of the Crimson Blades to weren't they?"

Vladimira smiled at him again one with sorrow, "Yes."

Sebastian hugged his cub closely, he felt her arms wrap around him.

She was tiny, and he knew she still wasn't detailing things the way the young master might have wanted but for now it was alright.

He stroked her head a few times before he left to continue his duty as the head butler.

His cub was a mystery, but soon her past will be brought to light and then what? Will the Young Master shun her too?

* * *

A white wolf ran back to his master, as fast as he could.

"Yin, I see you have witnessed something of importance to me. What is it?" A shadowed figure placed a hand on the creature's head.

Flashes of the Vladimira's conversation with the Earl and Little girl came flying through his head.

He soon began to stroke the wolf's head, "Aww poor poor Vladimira was hurt by her pathetic friend. Should we teach this mouse a lesson? I think we should, but first we must destroy what is close to her."

Soon a tall man dressed in black was dragged in chains covered his hands and feet. Blood dripped from his opened wounds, and the closed ones had dried blood sticking to his skin.

The hazel eyes glared at the figure above him.

The shadow figure began to speak, "Awwww, he doesn't like me very much. Oh well, We are going to play a game today! John aren't you excited! Jeanna's gonna join soon!"

John's eyes widen at the thought of his baby sister here, he tried to lunge forward but the shadow figured batted him aside like it was nothing. He slammed into the wall, the force of the hit causing the wall to crack and crumble on top on him as he laid on the floor.

"Tsk. Tsk. John, I'm not interested hearing her scream, but I do want to cause her pain. What if she found her beloved brother's arm in a box? Or maybe in an alley? Hmm so many more ways to think about which one should I go with?"

The click of his shoes came closer and closer to John.

"I know! I know! But first I need to take this!" With that the Shadowed figure slammed his foot on John's elbow and ripped it out of his socket and soon enough the ligaments and skin till it was completely detached from its owner.

John's screams filled the dark places and tries ran down his face.

The shadowed figures laughter could be heard not long after.


	30. Undertaker

Vladimira, Ciel and Sebastian returned to the city later that day. Jeanna refused to be within thirty feet of Vladmira so she stay at the manor.

Vladimira sat across from Ciel in the carriage, she stared at him.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of those eyes, it made his insides flutter about.

"Is there something on my face?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Vladimira's eyes were glued to the corner of his lip, "Can it get it?"

Ciel handed her his handkerchief, When she did something startling to say the least.

Vladimira licked the corner of his lip, this had him reeling back, covering his mouth with his hand wide eyed.

"N-Nyx!" He called face flushed red.

"Vladimira~" She corrected, taking the handkerchief she wiped her saliva off his face after forcing his hand away from it.

"That was improper in many ways! You cannot just lick food off of others!" Ciel began to scold her, hoping the thumping of his heart couldn't be heard by the mischievous girl.

"I know, but when you react like that. it makes me want to do it." The girl grinned.

Ciel glared at her, "How would you feel if I did that to you?"

She would feel uncomfortable and want him to stop.

Vladimira put a finger to her chin, "I suppose I would get a little wet."

Ciel's face said one thing: What? Though the world's tiniest blush laid upon his cheeks.

"What do you mean wet? What does Wet mean?" He asked confused.

Vladimira looked at him with the: you have got to be kidding me expression.

The carriage stopped and Sebastian helped them out.

"Sebastian, have you yet to teach this boy about reproduction?" Vladimira asked him,

Sebastian was a little taken back but answered non the less, "Well, I didn't think it was beneficial to him at this period in his life."

Sebastian opened the door and we saw Madam Red, Lau and Ranmou there.

" My word, where do they keep the tea in this house?" Madam Red said while tossing a book behind her.

Lau was looking in a pot, "I don't see it anywhere."

"Maybe, because tea would be in a kitchen and not a study." I said rolling my eyes.

They turn to us, "Oh you came here rather quick."

"What are you doing here!?" Ciel Shouted.

"I have come to see my lovely Nephew and his friend, Who told me that they were making their way to London." Madam Red Said.

Lau spoke next, " Why hello Lord Earl, Lady Countess, I heard rumors that something interesting is afoot."

Next thing I knew we were in the lunge drinking tea, well I had juice.

"Today's tea is Jackson's Earl Grey." Papa said.

I scrunched up my nose, tea, so much dislike for that beverage, not as much as coffee though, not as much as coffee.

"You are the most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you! Why don't you come to my place instead of working at the manor house?" Madam Red Said molesting Sebastian.

"Madam Red!" I called, everyone turned to me.

"If you are going to Molest someone do it right or don't do it at all!" I said.

She brusted out laughing at me, or what I said I didn't really care.

Lau chuckled from across me, Ciel looked at though he would Sweat dropped.

"Let's get right down to it, A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in white chapel." Ciel said.

' Ah so we are in the Whitechapel arc. I mean Jack the ripper... But wait wasn't Madam Red the killer?' I glanced over at her.

She had nice long hair and Grell was not behind her.

'If not then why would these events be happening? They will target Madam's Red list that I am sure of. Hmm.. Hey wait!'

I saw Lau's hand reach for Ciel. I quickly stood and grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Do not touch him!" I glared at him.

Madam Red looked at tad bit shocked.

"We will find the Killer to end the queen's distress. First, we have to visit the informant before we can do anything else." I stated tossing Lau's hand harshly away.

He sat down again and Ranmou began to rub his wrist.

I felt a hand pat my lower back.

"As Lady Mikk said let us go once we finish cake." Ciel said, putting his hand down.

I returned to my seat and continued eating my cake.

* * *

The light blue fabric was contrast to my tan skin, I noticed this as we rid in the carriage.

It was simply, like Ciel's mum's dress in the anime but blue and had a black ribbon that made a big bow in the back.

"So where are we?" Lau and Madam Red asked.

"The young Master's acquaintance is an Undertaker." Sebastian said opening the door for Ciel. I decided to hang back till father told his joke.

Once the sign fell off we all headed in.

I heard a gasp and suddenly the Undertaker was in my face.

I blinked rapidly, "Hello, sir."

"I have never seen one of you kind before!" He giggled and started to touch my face and examine me.

"What?" the others asked. I shrugged at them before the Undertaker wrapped his arms around my waist and held me, ignoring the others and continuing on the previous topic.

"Clients who are, how I shall say, lacking you see." I just leaned back in his grip, damn his ripped! I can feel it through the clothes!

"Lacking?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes, Quite lacking. Their innards that is." the Undertaker caressed my face, "Before my Clients can rest easy on their beds , I must get them nice and clean, yes? And examining them, (Read as playing with ) them as I do My duty is a little hobby, you see?"

Everyone had a realization that the 'tea cups' held organs. Dumbasses.

Lau pushed his and Ram mou's glasses away, "So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like. . . ."

The undertaker began to starch my scalp, feels good. I leaned into his hand as he talked, my eyes dropping a bit.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant. It is something only a prostitute. . . a girl would possess."

"Ovaries?" I asked, looking at him, I knew what it was but what fun would it be going play by-play.

He chuckled," Close but no dice." he wiggled his finger in front of my face, before tapping my nose. I crinkled my nose and rubbed it, I felt like a dog now. . . T.T

"It was her uterus, lately, I've been seeing a rise in such "clientele" all of a sudden, with lips black as night, it's bee keeping me busy removing it."

Sebastian spoke up, "Even with few passers-by, committing murder on the street. . . Moreover in the dead of night. . . . would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with necessary precision?"

The undertaker motioned for me to sit on top of the counter as Sebastian talked, he leaned over the counter next to me, "Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Master Butler? I have considered that myself."

Suddenly he steeped behind me with a hand on my lower abdomen and throat, " Well let's see . . . I'd first take something sharp . . and slash the throat. . . . then cut here. . . . and steal away the little precious. The "skill" involved and " The lack of hesitation" points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the "underworld" at that." he pointed at Ciel with his long thin fingers " And that is why I knew you would come here, Milord."

I hopped off the counter and took my place at Ciel's side, we were leaving after the little speech of titles, that was oh so boring.

"By our coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen. By any means necessary. Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

* * *

The moment when fanfiction says you using a complex expression or word. . . .Last time I check previous wasn't complicated neither was eliminate.


	31. Donny

As soon as I was seated in the carriage, I fell asleep.

I woke up later to find myself in my room at the townhouse.

Rising I looked around the red room and spotted something green, on my window sill.

A little green, mine turtle looking turtle, literally all it was missing was a button on the back.

I opened the window and picked the little creature up, a scent wafted off of it on oh so familiar, the scent of Strawberry ice cream.

I blinked rapidly at the tiny turtle that was in the palm, "Uriel?" I lifted the turtle to my face to get a closer look.

The turtle lifted its tiny paw to my lips saying, "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Turtle."

I laughed, oh my, trust my Uriel to pull a stunt like this.

"You really waited all this time, to appear before like this?" I finally asked after I came down from my laughing fit.

Uriel tilted his head, " I have no idea what you mean, turtle. I have always looked like this, turtle."

I giggled once more, "Okay, Okay. Let me ask Ciel if I can keep you."

Uriel just bobbed his head up and down while saying "Turtle." Actually he did that every time he said turtle.

I carried Uriel in my hand, and walked out to the parlor to see Ciel having ettique lessons? Is he still going through those?

"Um, Lord Phantomhive?" I asked, Ciel whipped his head around to see me. The look he gave me was one of complete and utter misery.

"Yes?" He asked hoping not to attend the lessons anymore.

I looked at Uriel in my hand, "Can I keep this turtle?" I held him up higher for Ciel to see him.

I saw Sebastian take in a depth breathe and stare at Uriel with his demonic eyes, strange...

"Where did you get that turtle?" Ciel questioned.

I shrugged, I didn't want Ciel to know and my neck needed a hug.

Ciel looked at the tiny turtle, "Fine you can keep the turtle."

I smiled, "Yes! Thanks Lord Phantomhive, I think I will call you Donatello, Donny for short." I walked away from them.

"Ah! Miss Nyx!" Agni called from behind me.

"Oh Hello Agni! What can I do for you?" I asked holding my hand up to my shoulder so Uriel I mean Donny could sit comfortably.

Agni soon stood in front of me, " Prince Soma is trying to fall asleep but he wants Ciel to pay him a tune with the violin as he does such, I know Lord Ciel is very busy at the moment and was wondering if you could play my prince a tune or two." He finished with a bow.

I glanced at my old buddy and he nodded excitedly.

"Sure, Why not!" I replied to him

Agni shot up, "Oh thank you! I hope it isn't a bother! I would play for my prince but I don't know any of the English instruments." He led me to where Soma was all tucked in for his slumber.

"Hello Prince Soma." I greeted as we walked in.

Soma smiled at me, "Hello Nyx! Are you here to play for me?"

I picked up the violin, "Yes siree! Anything you would like to hear?"

Soma shook his head and pulled the covers to his face, like a child, "No ma'am, play me something nice if you please!"

I tuned the violin, put Donny on the music stand and played Listen to your heart.

I saw Soma's eyes slowly drifted until he fell asleep, by the time I finished the song he sleeping soundly.

Agni picked up Donny and we quietly made our way out.

"Thank you, for doing this Lady Nyx." Agni once again thanked me as we walked to my room.

I waved my hand that wasn't carrying the violin at him ," It's fine, honestly!" I plucked Donny from his grasp, and put him back on my shoulder.

"May I ask what song that was?" Agni asked curious.

"It was listen to your heart, a song where I come from it was originally done on the piano with vocals, but for this situation I used the Violin cover." I told, remembering the lyrics.

Agni smiled, "Maybe Lady Nyx will sing it sometime? For the Prince and I?"

I puckered my lips before replying, " Perhaps, anyways I am going to rest, Goodnight Agni!" I waved at him and opened my door.

"Ah! Goodnight, Miss Nyx!" Agni called continuing on with his chores, now that his Prince was sleeping soundly in one place.

I closed the door, "Turtle."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes yes Turtle turtle to you too." I collapsed on my bed.

Donny climbed from the spot where he tumbled of my shoulder and laid down on my chest, right under my breasts and fell asleep.

I felt my eye become droopy once more, and so I fell asleep.


	32. Mine

I rode in the carriage next to father. Ciel was in the legend wait for it, " Why am I a girl!?" dary pink dress.

"Because I always wanted a girl!" I tuned them out, looking at my reflection on one of the windows of the house.

My hair was slicked back by father and her poured black ink in it. I used my modern make up to give the illusion of pale skin, hollow eyes, long nose and thicker darker eyebrows. To myself I looked hideous but I saw some girls point at me giggling and blushing. I waved at them, and their giggles became louder. Sebastian turned me around and Ciel clinged to my arm.

'Is. . . Is that a pout on his glossed lips?!' I stared down at Ciel, he was wearing flat boots and me high top fancy shoes for boys, I was an inch or so taller than him. The adorable lower lip jutted out just a tad.

'So, so cute.' I felt my face gently smile at him. Who would have thought this fifteen year old boy could look so cute. . . Okay a lot of people but still.

As I led Ciel inside Sebastian disappeared to investigate the manor, Tanaka was going to wait with the carriage somewhere close and Madam Red and Lau vanished doing their own thing.

"Neh, Neh where is the Viscount?" I asked looking about.

Ciel shifted next to me, "I wouldn't know, I never met the man much less seen him."

* * *

Vladimira looked around the room for the Viscount, even with her Makeup illusions she looked wonderful. Ciel would shift every so often next to her, because thoughts like these would cross his mind, making his insides bunch up.

'James' smiled to himself, his cousin always looked great, even in rags, or at least that was what he thought. It must have come from her warm presence, that gave off life and freedom. Ariel stood next to him, her lushes brown hair was curled into spirals, sapphire blue eyes twinkled in excitement and mischief looking at a cross-dressing Vladimira.

"There she is! Oh her lovely hair is ruined!" Ariel's sweet voice talked excitedly. "Oh Ronaldo may I go speak with her? Wait, why am I asking you?" Ariel lifted her blue satin dress and hurried her way in a proper fashion to the 'male'.

Ciel had found the viscount and started to talk with him before the dances started.

When Ariel finally reached Vladimira the girl was intently watching the boy in pink.

"Good Evening, Sir!" Ariel's voice chirped happily.

Vladimira quickly spun around to the voice, " Good evening, my lady. How are you this fine evening?" Vladimira kissed the knuckles of Ariel's white gloved hand.

Vlad's eyes softened at the sight of her old friend, but she refused to disappoint Ciel by dropping her act as a male.

"Very well, thank you for asking! I was hoping perhaps, we could share this dance?" Ariel asked with a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Vladimira smiled and bowed, "It would be my honor." With that she led her onto the dance floor.

The time they were starting off Vlad's eyes wandered back to Ciel flirting up a storm with the Viscount.

"Tsk."

"If you want him so bad then take him." Ariel said sharply.

Vlad glanced at her as they waltzed, " If only it were that simple."

Ariel rolled her eyes, "Listen Druitt isn't behind the crimes."

Vlad looked at her friend, "Okay, what do you want in return for this piece of information?"

Ariel gave a smile that rivaled Sebastian's, "Tell Druitt to met me on the balcony in five."

Vlad nodded and waltzed them across the room til she was behind Ciel, Ariel quickly scurried off to the balcony.

"Good evening Viscount Druitt, lovely party you are having this evening." Vlad complimented the Viscount.

"Oh, Thank you, sir. Is their something you needed?" Viscount desperately trying to end this conversation to get some alone time with Ciel.

"Well, you see my lovely lily right here owes me a dance." Vladimira said wrapping her arms around Ciel's waist.

"If you don't mind I'll take that dance now. Also a lovely young lady, is waiting for you on the balcony." Vlad said slowly taking Ciel away to the ending dance.

Viscount thought for a moment, "I'll see you in a bit my Robin. I shall go see what the dove wants." Viscount quickly left to the balcony.

Vladimira quickly dragged Ciel from the party and throw him in the carriage as fast as she could, knocking on the top telling Tanaka to go.

"What was that about?!" Ciel yelled at Vladimira.

All she did was huff and look to the side saying, "I don't like people touching what is mine,"

Ciel blushed at this but continued to yell.

"I was about to get him red handed."

Vlad shook her head, "The viscount isn't the culprit, but I have an idea who is."

Ciel huffed as pouted in his seat, before he started to shift uncomfortably.

"What did you mean, you don't like people touching what is your?" Ciel finally asked.

Vladimira looked at him dead in the eye, "Your **my** friend and **my** king. When you become mine as I become yours. And I do **not** like people touching what is **mine**." when she finished, she started to breathe heavily while clenching and un clenching her hands.

Ciel kept a calm expression, but on the inside he was flustered. This was the first time that someone called him a friend and he enjoy it, but he was also sadden by the fact that he wanted to be a little more than a king and friend. He's eye's widen a fraction, if he wanted to be more than what did he want to be to this girl?

Every time she smiled it made him want to smile too. Same with her laughter. It killed him when she vanished even more so when he knows she's crying. He hated having her angry at him, no matter how cute she looked. Wait no matter how cute she-

' Oh lord! I have a crush on this foreigner?! But How?! When?! I only met her not long ago and yet. . .' Ciel was unhinged be this discovery, but the part that struck him the most was how much he wanted her to like him too.


	33. Questions

**So I was talking with Uriel and told him how many chapters were in the story and have yet to really explain anything. . . He jut gave me a oh gosh face and said I should explain stuff. And Brand X just ended in static as I write this and scared me a little. . . . on the bright side Uriel wrote some lemons I'm aloud to use. And apparently Hitler invented the hash tag! I have a deep frown on at this. FUCK YES I JUST SAW YAOI ON THIS SHOW! Knew their was a reason I watched it.. I'm talking a lot.. I'm lonely... Apparently prostuites are now working for McDonald's.. **

**Btw Puppetstring helped me chose some people absolute banned me from using others and can't continue writing the story with me. **

**Also Uriel has been wanting me to add, some lemony zest into these. Especially when I am skyping him when I am writing these.**

**Fucking underline wont work any more~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Should I put songs in these breaks?**

**'Jack the Ripper strikes again!'**

_'Viscount Druitt Missing, Daughter of Marquis found with no memory of what happened the past twenty four hours!'_

Was the newspaper title for today, I cared not, but Ciel, did so I gave it a second glance. I pulled at the skirt of the long dress, today is was grey with a rich purple ribbon around my waist. It went from the top of my neck to the floor wrist long sleeves and the buttons down my back. I ran a through my shoulder length hair, my left side bangs finally obeyed laying flat against my forehead ending at the the bottom of my eye. Papa braided part of my hair to act as a head band that was threaded with a purple ribbon.

"So you were right about the viscount then who's are suspect?" Ciel asked me looking at me from his seat, I stood next to him leaning slightly over, arm supporting my weight on the table.

"I have an Idea, but bare with me. It may seem outrageous, unbelievable but its our only bet here." I turned and sat on the dining table.

Ciel looked at me with his fucking gorgeous face, WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO BEAUTIFUL?! I bet when ugly people see him they kill themselves for being any where near His beautiful face! "What is your prediction?" His Fucking gorgeous voice fucking asked me.

I sighed, I am giving myself a headache with all the inner yelling, "Well, I think it is someone I know named Bella. She had a thing for chainsaws and black lipstick. . . ."

Ciel's perfect eyebrows scrunched together, "Where will she strike next?"

I gave a light laugh, "That's the thing, I think her name is Mary Kelly but I could wrong, It is the last name on the abortions list."

Ciel nodded looking at father and swiftly the demon left the roooommm!

I clapped my hands together, "Well now that we have a plan! What are we going to do, like in this moment?" looking at blue boy teen man thing.

He rubbed his knuckle under his lip, " I suppose we could go out. . . For lunch, I mean. Because Sebastian is busy with the list and all!" Ciel started to speak faster towards the end. Strange. . . .

I licked my upper lip, " I suppose. . . alright."

Ciel nodded, " I shall tell Tanaka to prepare a carriage we should be ready to leave in an hour."

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP**

Ciel sat on his bed, after ripped off his pants and began to pump his-

**Vlad : No no talking with Uriel while writing this is a bad idea XD.**

**Uriel: . . .I liked it..**

Anyway!

Ciel flopped on his bed thoughts filled with what is going to happen the next hour.

' Did. . .Did I really suggest that we go out? Did I ask her out? Does this count as a date? Is Dating here the same as there? What if she does think I want to marry her? Do I want to marry her? What if I'm not up to her standards? What if I can't bare children? What if she impregents me?! What if she dies in child birth?! Do I keep the child?! Do I send them to school?! Do I get a Nanny?! What if they don't become doctors?! Do I want them to become a doctor?! What should I name these Children?! One can be Anatasia, another Damion, the twin boys Sean-Micheal and Raphel-Vincent and the Last girl Eliza! Wait when am I having children? What as I thinking again? Oh Lunch... I HAVE TO BE DOWN AT THE DOOR IN TWO MINTUTES! Where are we eating?! What do I Do?! How act? Does outfit make me look fat... maybe I should cut down the swe- No. Nope. Never.'

Ciel bolted off his bed, locking his bedroom door because he has trust issues, and hurriedly walked to the door to see Vladimira staring out outside the window. The Sun made her golden skin glow, and her brown hair shine.

Ciel cleared his throat to gain her attention, she popped up and smiled her wonderful smile.

"You ready?" Her voice asked him, every so excitedly.

Ciel nodded at her with a small smirk,( because he apparently forgot how to fucking smile!) "As ready as you are, My lady."

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN NTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!**

As Jeanna laid her head down for an afternoon nap, she reached under her pillow and felt something, wet, dryish and stringy? She lifted her pillow and stared at a detached forearm that someone put under her pillow, in shock.

Who would put such a thing under her pillow? Who would be so cruel to her? She didn't do anything wrong!

It didn't matter she would just ... just.. put in a box and hide it under her bed! Yes! That would solve the problem! Jeanna quickly grabbed the one of many shoe boxes and shoved the hand in it then slid it under her bed.

She looked at her bloody hands, quickly washing them in the basin in her room. Crawling into bed, her tears ran down her face till finally she slept into horror fill dreams.


	34. Date

**Before I forget most of this chapter will be credited to Hagen Mocha Crystal for she gave me the idea for the plot/ is the plot, also with Puppet dropping on me Moonloonstar and The Nerdling have been a great help with the story. Btw for the sake of this story tanaka is there.**

**I have done a work out at 1:39 am as I finished it and is writing this.**

**I probably will not be posting new chapters this weekend for one reason and one reason only.**

**FANIME! I'm going friday saturday sunday, with Uriel it's gonna be so much fun!**

**Yup.**

Ciel and Vladimira rode the carriage into central town, before Tanaka did whatever he does with the carriage, and they walk around town.

"So what do you want to do?" Vladimira asked Ciel as they walked down the street.

"I was thinking of shopping a bit, then we could eat something at a café." Ciel said with a slight blush, she really did make his stomach flutter. The girl nodded with a smile, the strolled around a bit passing a toy store Vladimira stopped.

"Hey, is that your product?" Vladimira said pointing at the Bitter Rabbit seating next to a honey colored stuffed rabbit in a little pirate suit and eye patch.

Ciel nodded and walked next to her, " Yes, that's Bitter Rabbit, and Spiteful Cottontail, new to the Funtom Company. She's rapidly growing in popularity."

Vladimira smiled at the bunny, "She looks just like Captain Raptor."

Ciel smirked next to her, "I know, Sebastian re-laid the conversation word for word to me later that night. I had my company come up with some prototypes and Lady Jeanna said that this one was the exact replica."

Vladimira turned to him, the smile never leaving her face, "I could hug you!"

Ciel gave his little smirk and nodded his head down the street, "Come on, I want to take you to store a before lunch."

Vlad quickly followed the boy of her affections, it was a smart business tactic. Though she was happy to she her Childhood toy bringing other's happiness.

The duo with the silent third member, went into a dim store. Vlad looked around and saw many violins, she whipped her head around to the smirking blue boy.

"Chose one you want, my treat." He gave her the tiniest push on her back to the line of instruments.

She looked at him with wide eyes, " Why?"

Ciel's smirk grew at her lovely excited but curious expression, "You are staying for a bit. You should play the violin on your own, not a spare laying about."

Vlad gave a shake in excitement, she took a step forward to Ciel, but she stopped and turned to look at the violins. Ciel went to look at the glass figures that the shop also selled. After sometime, Vlad cam over to Ciel and showed him the violin she want, solid black nothing special. They went to get a case and pay for the items they wanted, Vladimira was so excited she didn't pay attention to what Ciel was buying.

The two walked out of the shop, with Tanaka carrying their items.

Ciel offered his arm for Vladimira to use, the gesture surprised her. She gently smiled and took the arm as they walked down the road to the café.

Enchanted.

Cheesy name, but a café Ciel enjoyed to go to when he was in the area.

Soon the two were sitting down eating.

Vladimira ate her salad covered in Hidden Valley Ranch, Ciel some lamb.

"So _Lady Nyx _What has occupied your mind recently?" Ciel asked cutting into his meat.

Vladi stabbed her salad, "To be completely honest? Uriel, Frances, Sebastian, You, Bella and the Crimson Blades." she ate some of her salad, pleased that the ranch is better here than in her world.

"Quite a bit, anything impartular?" Ciel took a bit of his lamb.

Vlad thought for a second, "You, I suppose than."

Ciel was shocked and flustered though he didn't show it, " How so?"

"You sir, are way to gorgeous to be a human." Vladimira twirled her fork at the Earl.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "I don't have the same train of thought for my appearance."

Vladmira finished up her salad, "Even with that mark on your side and eye patch, you are beautiful, if anything they add to it."

Ciel was shaken by what she said, "H-How do you know about my side?"

Vladimira just wiped her mouth, "Besides the fact of you flinch or turn away from people when they graze it? I saw it when Sebastian put the corset on."

He blushed, "You saw that?"

Vladimira gave a very Cheshire smile, "Yes and I must say those where some interesting words leaving you mouth. If anyone didn't know what you two were doing they would think you were doing some lewd things with you butler."

Ciel quickly paid the bill and the duo waited for Tanaka to bring the carriage.

"You look very nice today." Ciel complianted.

Vladimira smiled at him, "As do you, my lord."

Vlad felt weird, light and fluttery, it was strange and wasn't sure she enjoyed the feeling. It was always when Ciel was around, not anyone else.

Maybe this was the feeling Uriel had when he raped some man? Why did Uriel always rape men? WHy did they sound like they were enjoying it?

"Did you know rapist tend to go for women with long hair?" Vladimira found herself saying not long after her thought of her bestest fwiend in the whole wide universe.

"What?" Ciel questioned, that was a little . . . . out there to say randomly.

Vladimira nodded, "Rapist tend to go for women with long hair because they tend to want something to pull on."

Ciel thought over this for a minute, "That would make sense, they cae had that involved that they women did have longer

hair, most of the time."

Vlad was a little taken back that he actually had cases involving rape, but hey, it is not her problem. "They also like women who don't fight back that much, along with easy access."

Ciel hummed, this could be useful in the future, "Anything else?"

Vladimira at in the carriage across from Ciel a Tanaka drove off, "They don't like women carrying long items like an umbrella or parasol."

"Where did you learn this?" Ciel asked hoping she wasn't a victim, of such an act.

"Uriel, he did a small study on them before." Vlad said remembering the little note pad Uriel let her look at, all sorts of notes and drawings lay inside that little black book.

The carriage fell silent after that, occasionally Vlad would hum but other then that it was silent .

Sebastian opened the door as they returned, "My lord? My lady? Where did you go off to?"

Sebastian helped Ciel with his coat, "We did a little shopping then had lunch, did you find the list?"

Sebastian put the coat away in the closet near them, "Yes my lord. Does this imply that you two went on a date?"

Ciel looked shocked, and that sentence caught Vladimira's declining attention.

"Was it?" her voice asked Ciel.

"Well, no but if you do not mind it being a date, then it could have been a date..." Ciel blushed slightly.

Vladimira was silent as she walked over to Ciel, who was expecting to be slapped by her for proposing such a preposterous thing. It was an understatement to say Ciel was shocked when he felt her slightly chapped lip kiss his cheek. "That's for the date." Vladimira's lips soon gave him a full kiss on his lips, his soft smooth ones against her rougher chapped ones, it sent his body ablaze. "That's for the violin." she winked and walked away.


	35. Chainsaw

Ciel and Sebastian watched Vladimira from the mouth of the Alley way, the girl had sunk out earlier before dinner, in her page boy clothes. When Sebastian went to fetch her for dinner she wasn't there. Upon knowing, Ciel demanded to know where she was those leading them to the situation they are in, spying on the time traveler.

I have a ciel moo moo from famine!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vladimira waited outside Mary Kelly's house, leaning against the alley's wall. She could careless if the prostitutes dies, all she cared about was getting this turap causing these messes. Ignoring Kelly's dying screams she waited for the door to open. The Door finally creaked open after five minutes of waiting, a small figure appeared in the door way. Little black dress with white stained red lace ends, bouncy brown curls flowed down her back vivid blue eyes glaring at the cross dressing girl.

"So you finally decided to show up, _Queeny_." the tiny squeaky voice sneered.

Vladimira just shook her head, "Tsk Tsk Bella, killing 'tutes now? My how the mighty have fallen, you were one of my best gutters."

Bella snapped back at the teen, "You're the one who has fallen, not me! The only way to get you out of hiding is to kill the innocent, when that didn't work I tried this tactic, the one which could have had the Queens mutt after me but you showed up instead. Have you gotten attached to the collared mutt, to the point you don't want him to clean your messes? Or do you not want him to find out about the little gang you created?"

"But what does using Madam Red's abortion list have to do with anything?" Vlad questioned.

Bella just shrugged, " They were easiest, and made me quite angry, giving up children so easily."

Vladimira rolled her eyes, " Yay, cause it's totally their fault you have hypopituitarism. Totally not your genetics or anything."

"Silence! You are murder! You Killed my parents and now I want revenge!" The six year old girl who actually was forty-five screamed at her.

Vlad pushed off the wall, "I only did what you asked off me, I am no way responsible for you regret or mistake of victim!"

Bella laugh maniciaclly, "Did you know that I tried to hurt your precious babies? after you left I tried t hurt them, but damn king from giving them guns and teaching them basic defense I couldn't get close. But now now I have you in f-front of me, I am going to end you!"

Vlad quickly dodge the black chainsaw that was thrusted her way, "Or die trying!" Bella contuined.

Left, right, center, right diagonal, Left, right, center, right diagonal, Left, right, center, right diagonal. Vlad noticed the pattern as she dodged each one swiftly. By now they were at the mouth of the Alley way, she could have sworn she saw Ciel's panicked face, but it must have been a trick of her mind.

Left, right, center, right diagonal,l Left, right, center, grab, twist, pop, crunch- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed and her arms was dislocated from its socket then crushed in her ex-Queen's hands.

Bella forgotten what had made her queen a very special person, her unbelievable strength. They said that King had gifted it to her when her older brother Samuel would, 'play' with her, but she never once used that power against him, because it was her brother she never fought back.

Bella soon was thrown against the wall, the child-adult tried to crawl away from the monster behind her.

"Your body is so fragile, so easy for me to break it!" Vladimira said stomping on Bella's calve hearing the crunch of her bones.

The blue eyed girl let out a sobbed scream, "I'm sorry!"

Vladimira kicked the girl back into the wall and walked away, slightly enjoying the girls sobs and pleas for forgiveness.

The girl picked up the forgotten chainsaw up, starting it up she walked back to the crying figure.

"Elisabella Coridella Evertt, you have broken more than several laws tonight. Your punishment is death, by your favorite toy." Vladimira's voice came out with a sense of authority and certainty.

The girl brought the toy down on Elisabella, she screamed until she was slipt in two pieces, dead.

Vlad tossed the weapon in the house along with the body, she laid oil and other flammable things Mary Kelly had and lite the place on fire.

"Well, time to head home. I have a feeling they know I'm gone." Vlad said as she whistled walking away from the scene before someone saw her.

And a Sebastian body pillow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was shell-shocked at what he had just seen, the girl he let into his home just killed someone he was looking for.

While Ciel was pondering about wither this was a good or bad thing, Sebastian raced te to back home with pride.

His cub, SHe was so talented! She handled the situation with a level head even though it was someone she knew, but also someone who looked like child!

Pride swelled in the demon's chest, Vladimira was a cub that will bring this old demon lots of pride in the future he could tell.

Ciel finally decided that it was great thing that Vladimira was able to not only able to take care of the problem but so efficiently. Able to defended herself and handle the problem quickly. Look good while doing it too.. Wait was he thinking? He could fall for her, she was his pawn!

Not his lover... but he wouldn't mind it if she was his lover. No she deserved better than being some mistress to him. Maybe, Maybe if he fell hard enough, and she did too. They might be together, as husband and wife... No, what a ridicules thought. Why would some one like her want to be with someone like him?


	36. Supper

Vladimira sat at the dinner table after her bath, she looked down at the table away from Ciel's glare.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going out to solve the case?" his cold voice demanded.

Vlad looked down more, "Because I didn't want to bug you with such a trivial problem."

"Stand." her lord commanded.

Quickly the girl stood facing her lord but not looking at him, fearing that she would break down at the sight of his angry blue eye.

Angry blue eyes haunted her dreams, and her neck.

"Look at me." Ciel ordered his pawn.

Vladmira looked up at him, the cold blue eyes and small smirk look very . . . alluring, it made her insides squirm.

"Sebastian informed me of your departure and we followed you to Mary Kelly's home. I can say I, myself, am quite proud of having such a useful pawn. You not only solved the case and took care of the problem, you, also, did it quickly and efficiently. Though you did linger in the beginning, which I assume was because you wanted to know the reason behind the murders. Non the less, I am satisfied with your work and the matter of time you did it in." Ciel gave her a look of satisfaction before he frowned.

"Next time though, I would like it if you can save the victim but above all else tell me where you are going. I do not like my pawns moving without order or my knowledge, do you understand, Vladimira?"

The teen quickly bowed on one with her arm over her chest, "Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian could not help the smile that made his way across his face at the act before him. Sure he was just a tiny bit livid that Ciel took his daughter on a date, but the scene before seemed more like a plague of marriage? Yes a plague of marriage more then a plague of loyalty. Though he unfortunately viewed Ciel as a friend, well meal-friend, he was so painfully smitten with his adopted cub. At least his lord was aware of his feelings, his cub seemed completely clueless half the time about things not related to the arts or murder. Sometimes he wonders if she is even aware of her own feeling,s which are obvious to him, not so much Ciel. Maybe he could give them a little push, after all, Love makes the soul taste all the more better, especially when its ripped away violently. It's only a matter of time before Vladimira must leave to her own time or even to her brother who is bound to be around.

Grimmjow body pillow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uriel gave a turtle smile from Vladimira's bed room, that girl honestly was clueless about the boy. It makes it all the more better for his entertainment.

' Let's see Elisabella is dead... The group split into two, so 1/25 dead 24 more to go... I wonder when the others our going to come out of hiding to find their precious Queen? Ohh aren't the little ones going to be so happy to see her again! Samuel never was good at taking care of his children...Reminds me, I should send a letter to Frances about current events. This game is becoming more and more fun! I can't wait till the big finale! Hmmm I wonder how much longer Jeanna will last before she cracks? That thing is so fragile that I won't be surprised by the time I send her brother's other arm she'd off herself.. But where is the fun in that? How should she die? Drowning? Accident? Plain murder? Maybe Gas... Sooo many options so little victims.'

The turtle gave a deep chuckle before building a fortress of pillows. 'My kingdom! No one shall enter MY DOMIAN! Except my precious Vladi.'

With that the reptile fell asleep, moving pillows in a tiny slow body is a lot of work!

Pocketwatch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel pat Vladimira's head before sitting back down at the table.

Vladimira sat down in her seat humming to herself happily, she was a good girl! Her lord was pleased with her work!

Ciel cut into his chicken, "Vladimira I have a question to ask you."

Vladimira looked at him while taking a sip of her drink, "Yesss?"

"Why won't you look me in the eyes when I am upset?" the questioned bugged him for a while.

Vladimira rubbed her neck, " Well, I have a brother named Samuel, he had blue eyes and black hair. He is roughly two years my elder and when I was little because of my brother Frances being fragile is was his playmate. Well, when he was angry he like to ... 'play' it often ended up with me in bruises or blacking out. Ever since he made me black out the third time? Yea the third time, I have had a fear of angry blue eyed people."

Ciel was alarmed on the inside and angry that a sibling would harm another but he kept an indifferent façade, "You never fought back?"

Vladimira chewed on a piece of chicken, "Well, for a while I never could because I wasn't strong enough but when I was strong enough I could never find it in me to actually hurt him. He was my brother and even though he was angry and used me to get rid of it he was really nice and fun. He was family and I find it hard to hurt my family."

Ciel was furious that she didn't try to fight back but found her reasoning bordering stupidity and nobility. She'd rather deal with pain then see her brother suffer from her own two hands. More on the stupid side but it was it still had some honor. Where this Samuel lacked in honor she made up for it.

'She would make a great wife to someone someday.'

At that thought a burning rage consumed his chest.


	37. Stumble

Something Sebastian enjoyed doing was watching things, humans to be exact. They were strange creatures that had a variety of emotions and ideas, all advancing forward rarely back. The thing that mainly caught his eye was their emotions, and their way of choosing a mate, it was quite different then a demons way of choosing. Well to be fair, demons didn't chose at all, the fates give you someone and you are basically stuck with them for the rest of your existence.

Humans didn't work like that, they can fall in love multiple times and believe that that person was the 'one.' They can fool themselves to believe that the one person that they want is their destined one, even if the signals are all wrong.

For example, if a female smelled the natural body of a male she is suppose to go with the one she likes the most. Most women go for the man with the best colon and bath often. One thing that demons notice is that a destined mated couple their smells blended naturally to one another. Humans destined pair also went like this but most of the time the humans couldn't smell like demons so they cant live by the same rule.

Sebastian never notice how moon flowers and chamomile tea smelled so good together, it was a soothing scent surprisingly.

A scent also gave off the type of person someone was at heart, which entertained the demon when he has seen how harsh humans can be, but are soft at the center of their core.

Another way of choosing a mate was the female's hips, and he must say, for a growing girl his cub had some great birthing hips in the making. The bigger the hips the better for giving birth, and on more then one occasion he has seen his young master watching his cubs, especially when she's walking away. She tend to move her hips side to side swaying, it would be alluring if you know wasn't his cub.

But his young master wasn't the only one watching another. His cub loved looking at Ciel's butt as he walked away, Sebastian actually confronted her about it before. Her exact reply was, "He has a nice ass, I wouldn't mind holding that touché."

Vladimira also loved watching the Young Master's work out routine, whether it's practicing fencing, being forced to do push ups or running she loved to watch him. It was as if she calculating him and the possibility of things he could do. Now, he didn't ask his cub this slightly afraid of the answer he would receive. After all, she was a different type of woman, this was obvious the moment she stepped into a room.

These two adolescents sure did things differently. Ciel would attack verbally, Vladimira would attack physically. Vladmira would state her mind and opinion Ciel would keep it to himself. Vladmira would ask if something confused her Ciel would wait a while. The list could go on for a while, but for some reason they just seemed right. That is what tore at Sebastian, Ciel although he was his meal, was also like a comrade . Sebastian didn't have any of those in hell because of his possessive, smart ass, and competitive nature. Though Ciel did his best to keep up with the demon's intelligence and exceed his expectations at every turn. Vladimira could easily keep up with lower demons with her strength, possibly even boss them around if she wanted too. She was his adorable cub that he took pride in, who has great potential at becoming a demon. Ciel did too, but he'd rather not think of that, he is a hard meal to achieve.

His comrade (meal) and daughter have one of the highest chance in the world of being together, should he support it or should he tear them away from each other.

Well his cub is pretty oblivious to her own feelings, his master doesn't want to drag the children of the light down with him. Vladimira isn't really a child of light anymore in his mind though is she? The girl just killed a person without mercy in front of them, so is she now part of the underground world? It would be so, but Ciel could still be forgetting or more so ignoring that fact of her.

There was also that blasted turtle, the scent that wafted off of the thing was clear to him. But it couldn't possible be that bloody turtle.

"Papa?" his cub called from behind him.

Sebastian turned around, " Yes, cub? Anything you need?"

Vladimira blinked at him then looked at the glass he had been washing, "Well, I wanted to know if you were alright. You have been washing that glass for a while now."

Sebastian blinked and looked down, "It appears I have, I am alright I was just lost in thought." The demon butler put the glass away.

Vladimira smiled at him, " About what? Maybe I could help."

Sebastian chuckled at his cub, "No dear it's alright. Nothing to worry your little head about."

Vladimira gave a tiny pout, her papa just tossed her hair, "Okay... But come talk to me if anything is ever wrong. okay?"

Sebastian smiled at his adopted child, "Of course."

Vlad gave him one more smile, " Hey Papa! Guess what."

Sebastian tilted his head, ' hmm. Should I answer? Ahh The young master is coming down for a late night snack isn't he.' "What?"

"I love you!" Vladimira chimed happily giving him the biggest and brightest smile he had very seen on the girl.

'I love you!' it chimed in his head, the demon quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter, it was a saying man hoped to hear from their mates and their children.

"I love you to, cub." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Vladimira wrapped her arms around her papa returning his hug, it was warm and cozy, kind of like her mothers hugs.

Though the family moment was cut short, when they heard stomps and a door slamming, followed by something breaking.

"What was that?!" Vladimira whipped out of her father's embrace to look out the kitchen door.

Sebastian replayed what just happened in his head and gave a chuckle, "Nothing cub."

Vladimira whipped around eyes wide and a slightly poofed out chest, "But something broke! What is someone is trying to hurt Ciel?!"

Sebastian tossed her once again, " I assure you, the young master is perfectly fine."

His cub gave him an alarmed look but soon calmed down, "Okay.. Night Papa."

Sebastian kissed the top of her head, " Night cub."

Vladimira walked out of the kitchen and Sebastian returned to his duties.

Soda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vladimira opened Ciel's bedroom door, to see him looking like a frustrated, angry, fifteen year old girl.

Arms frailing about, muttering to himself, huffing and puffing, pacing about knocking things over, totally teenage hissy fit.

She stepped into the room and closed the door quietly, "My lord? Are you okay?"

Ciel whipped around and glared at her, which had her looking over the top of his head.

"What are you doing in here?! Did I give you permission to enter!?"

Vlad looked down, "A-ah No.."

Ciel glared at her harshly, "Why are you in here?"

Vlad rubbed her hands together, "B-because I heard something break, and I was worried something tried to harm you..."

"Tsk. Why don't you just go back to your lover?!" Ciel bite off a chunk of Vlad's being and tossed it back at her. Metaphorically of course.

Vlad looked at the floor confused, "W-what? I don't have a lover..."

Ciel slammed his hand on the wall next to her head , "'I love you!' sure sounds like you loved Sebastian."

Vlad looked at him in eye, which was scaring her more, but she wanted him to believe her, "It's not like that!"

"Oh?" Ciel lightened up a bit, "What is it like then?"

"Sebastian is like my- Why does it even matter!?" Vladimira cut herself off, enraged. "What does my relationship to Sebastian have to do with anything?!"

"It has everything to do with everything!" Ciel shouted.

"So I can't have people I care about?!" Vlad's voice rising in level.

"Yes! NO! You just can't love anyone!" Ciel stumbled.

"Why?!" Vlad practically screamed, "I can't have people dear to me?! Since when was it Illegal?!"

"Because!" Ciel was starting to loss his mind to emotions, he didn't even know the words following out of his mouth anymore.

"Because why!?" Vlad looked at him tears streaming down her face, when did those start?

"Because I Love you!" Ciel screamed, then stopped.

The teens froze at the words Ciel just screamed, those words, have started and ended wars.

"Get Out!" Ciel walked over to his bed not looking at Vladimira.

"W-What?" Vlad was lost right now.

"GET! OUT!" Ciel didn't once look at her, not that he just showed her what was inside his heart.

Vladimira quickly ran out of the room to her own. She stopped for a moment, trying to regain her breathing, crying always made it unsteady.

Ciel said he loved her, but did she feel the same? The girl laid down in her bed closing her eyes, she was lost.

Before she drifted to sleep she felt a familiar body holding her close, like the times all those months ago.

"Shh, just sleep you'll be fine in the morning."


	38. Swords

Murmurs happened all around the dark room, some where crying, others trembling, but the majority of the room was furious.

"She killed Elisabella!" a voice shouted.

A voice bellowed,"She swore to protect us!"

Another piped up "She lied, to us."

"Silenece!" A deep voice commanded, the room was silent except for the sobs escaping some of the people.

"Elisabella died last night because she wasn't strong enough, physically or mentally. But we will not let our fallen comrade die in vain! We will not only avenge her but, all the others how have died at the hands of Vladimira, Uriel, and Frances!"

The crowd cheered.

"Death to the king,

lets hold our hands up high!

With his head in our haaands.

We will kill the three of theeem!

Let's behead the queen!

not forget the ringleader

not forget the ring leader!

Death to the trio!

Death to them all!"

**I have braces... I just got a rubber band thingy...**

When Vladimira woke up the next morning Donny wasn't there nor did her Papa wake her up.

She looked about before getting dressed in something easy, but appropriate, then went down stairs.

The teen heard racket in the kitchen, quickly strode to the door she opened it only to find Agni there.

"Ahh, Miss Nyx! You are awake!" the servant called.

"Ahh, Yes. Mister Agni where is Sebastian?" the confused girl asked him.

The indian fellow wiped his hands and gave her two letters, "I was informed to give these to you with your wake up and breakfast but you have obviously risen. The food will be ready shortly."

The girl nodded and walked to the staircase, sitting down she looked over the first letter.

_Countess Nyx Mikk_ in lovely cursive on the back it had the Phantomhive seal.

_Miss Vladimira,_

_I am on a mission for the Queen and request you to go back to the manor till I return, you will be safe there._

_Sebastian has Tanaka ready to take you back to the manor at your leisure._

_Jeanna will accompany me on this trip._

_Sincerely,_

_Earl of Phantomhive_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

"Bitch." Vladimira muttered, before she looked at the second one.

_Countess Nyx Mikk, _the seal was one of two blades crossed, and a white lily in the center.

Opening it hastily she read the contents.

_James Vicor_

_Merchant_

_Kidnaps and defiles young children before eating their corpses._

_Violet._

Vladmira smirked before hunted down a fire place.

Once she located a lit fireplace she tossed both papers into the fire.

"Miss Nyx! Breakfast!" Agni called.

Vladmira swiftly strode out of the room, "Coming~!"

**I have mother fucking sugar cookies~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It didn't take long for Vladimira to sneak out the house in her page boy clothing, nor was it hard to find Violet's house.

She felt weird walking up to the house, but these is where her lovely butterfly said where Violet lived.

Upon knocking she was surprised to see Earl Charles Grey, open the door, more like opening without breaking it at least.

" What do you want, peasant?" He glared at her.

' Well fuck you too.'

Vladimira deepened her voice again, "I'm lookin' fer a Countess Violet Grey."

The Earl bent down to her level, but her hat covered her face pretty good, "What do you want with her?"

Vlad wasn't sure if she wanted to stab this fucker because of his tone or because she was confused about the fight last night, or Ciel just plain ditching her.

Either way she wanted to see his blood, "I h've a message for 'er!"

The bratty Earl was going to say something but the sound of his wife voice stopped him, "Charles? What are you doing?"

"A peasant is here to see you with a message, creampuff." The Earl let his wife stand in the door way.

Violet's eyes lite up at the sight of the familiar stature and clothing, "Oh if it isn't little Eddy! Come in! You can tell me the message in my study!"

"Many a thanks ma'am." Vlad titled the cap before she followed the countess into her study.

"Violet!" Her husband called.

The countess just smiled at him, "It's alright dear, his harmless. Can't even hurt a butterfly."

The Earl pouted before stalking away as his wife led the mysterious boy to her study.

**I am a mother futher Gentleman~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Vlad! You have be out of your mind coming here!" Violet whispered harshly as she locked her study room.

I rolled my eyes, "King."

The girl sighed, " Honestly, just be careful. The queen is on the hunt for you. She wants to met you, and Charles wants your head." Violet clicked a button under her desk and the bookcase began to shift.

"I didn't do anything to him." I muttered looking at all the different weapons on the wall behind the bookcase, Swords, Guns, daggers, bombs, and my favorite blades.

"Thinks you're a hassle. King told me to hold on to your little treasures till you wanted them back." Violet practically whispered, don't blame her, fucking Earls.

I wasted no time grabbing my beloveds, the sliver polished the blue clothed handles where replaced with blue leather. I heard Violet chuckle behind me, I looked at her in question.

"You j-just seem so at peace with them, not to mention you still look tiny with them." she tried to calm her giggles down.

I pouted, "They're sized perfectly to my stature.."

I heard Violet mumble I know I know before some pens scratching on paper sounds.

"Here's the address," she paused and pulled out another paper from under a book, "This is the routine he's on. A cleaner will pick up the mess, good luck."

I strapped the sheaths to my waist and tucked the papers into my hat-pocket. (Pocket on the inside of the hat, because she knew this would happen.)

"Bye-bye!" I called from the window in my best Gin impersonation. I felt a rush of wind, then I was safe from the eyes of the above.

After all, it's hunting time.


	39. Cousin

**Before I forget most of this chapter will be credited to Littlecosma001 for she gave me the idea for the plot, also with Puppet dropping on me Moonloonstar and The Nerdling have been a great help with the story.**

Vlad watched the man struggle to breath, but the slit in throat prevented that. The girl didn't care, she thought it would get her mind off of the fight last night, but she just felt more depressed than anything else. The girl walked around the little cabin he kept the children in, trying to find some that weren't dead. Sighing because non of them seemed to be breathing, it broke her heart to see this.

"Vladimira?" A familiar voice called.

The girl whipped around and found James Brown but as she knows him, Ronaldo Cortaz.

"Hey there." She said softly smiling at him.

The man was dress in proper Victorian attire, the scheme was brown and red, "I'll take care of this, you wait outside."

Vladimira nodded and went to wait outside the cabin, to her surprise there was a carriage with a follow member driving.

With a tip of his hat Chase greeted the girl, "'Ello Miss 'mira, We h've some clothes for ya in da carriage."

Vladimira smiled, "Thank you, Chase. How's little Jack?"

Chase gave a hearty laugh, he black mane shifted and amber eyes lite up, " Lil' Jacky ain' so lil' anymore. Smarty lil' lad though."

Vladimira nodded, "I shall change, before Ronaldo finishes."

Chase smiled, "Wise idea, ma'am."

Vladimira quickly changed into the proper blue dress that laid in the cabin. Just as she finished tying the ribbon around her middle Ronaldo wrenched open the door. "Let's go Chase."

Vlad sat down as the carriage took off. "Are you alright Vlad? You looked like you cried last night."

She gave a snort,"Til this day you could read me."

Ronaldo smirked, "I'm your cousin what do you except? Uriel already told me about what I was wondering about you, so no need to tell me that. But he said you had a fight with blue boy, I am here to sooth that broken heart of yours."

Vladimira smiled, "We arguing about something stupid, I just got so angry that I was crying." the girl sighed, "He screamed that he loved me, then told me to get out."

"Common thing for people like Ciel to do. Afraid of the happy emotions, so they deny it, and if it slips they force to recipient away." Ronaldo sighed, boys are so difficult.

Vladimira rolled her eyes, "Love? Happy? All it does is cause pain, death, and torment."

Ronaldo sighed, "Vlad, love is just good as it is evil. Have you ever been in a relationship which you were being showered with love?"

The girl stared at her cousin, "Do I have to answer that?"

The young man smirked, "Exactly, just admit your love for Ciel and be showered with his dwarfed love."

The carriage stopped and Chase opened the door, "Phantomhive Townhouse."

Vladimira smiled at him, "Thank you Chase."

"No problem!" The twenty year old smiled.

"I'm picking you up tomorrow, I want some one on one time with you. It's my day off." Ronaldo said from his seat watching his cousin exit the carriage.

The girl sighed knowing that she had nothing better to do tomorrow, "Fine, what time?"

"He'll be h're at ten." Chase answered knowing they'd take forever to decide a time.

Both of them nodded, "Fair enough."

"See you both tomorrow." Vladimira waved as they drove off, when they were out of sight she snuck back into her room.

**So my Grandparents' (who I lived with until recent) final dog died today (6/01/13)... I have mixed feelings...**

Tanaka helped the girl dressed in the morning, she was informed that as long as she stayed at the Phantomhive manor that a servant will accompany her when the young master can't.

Vlad smoothed the wrinkles of her light blue dress waiting for her cousin to arrive, when he did it was light greetings and they were off.

Looking out the window she saw a big tent, " Are we going to the circus?!" Vlad looked at Ronaldo, who smile and nodded.

"I know that auntie never let you go to one, it's a safer time period here, so I thought I would take you." he looked at his excited cousin.

"The circus! We're going to the circus!" She squealed, she really did seem like a child when she was excited.

When they arrived, Chase decided to stay with the carriage, something about not trusting these folk near is baby.

When the entered it took everything Vladimira had to keep calm, on the outside. Ronaldo tried not to laugh at his baby cousin, she was looking everywhere trying to soak up the atmosphere, and events.

That is till she saw something that nearly made her run away,

A clown.

Vladimira clunged to her cousin practically willing the clown away as he glided them past it. She saw the look her cousin gave her, "They are demon spawns from hell."

The male gave a chuckle, "Suuuuure."

They continued their day way into the wee hours of the night, sneaking around, scaring the wits out of each other, hiding from the circus workers, and the snakes that roamed.

"Hey isn't that Ciel?" Ronaldo pointed out to a boy having an asthma attack.

Vlad bit her lip, "Yes, but Sebastian is taking care of it." She said as the bigger dark figure help him.

Tanaka, finally finding the two of them, "Young Lady, Earl Brown, I really think we should go."

Both of the whined, but agreed, as they walked away Vladimira looked back at Ciel. He saw her and looked at her with that big beautiful eye of his, she could see him trying to say something. Before she could walk over to him, Ronaldo wrapped an arm around her a lead her away, from the one that was now reaching towards her.


	40. Slept

**Before I forget most of this chapter will be credited to Littlecosma001 for she gave me the idea for the plot, also with Puppet dropping on me Moonloonstar and The Nerdling have been a great help with the story.**

Vlad broke away from Ronaldo's grip, and ran to Ciel, and to her surprise a slightly confused Sebastian. Ciel was struggling to breath but he grabbed Vladimira's arm, she used her other hand to dig into the pocket she had made into all her skirts.

"Vlad?" Ronaldo whispered, walking up behind her.

Said girl pulled out a small red 'L' shaped device, "Ciel, I'm going to put this in your mouth you need to breathe in the stuff that it will give you."

She popped the cap, and shook the device a little before putting it in Ciel's mouth, pushing the top down. Vlad saw his chest move breathing the air in, "Hold for as long as you can." her next command came. The boy couldn't hold it long but the processes repeated another two times, as his breathing steadied.

"V-vlad?" Ciel voice came horsed and barely above a whispered.

"Shh, Sebastian's going to take care of you now. Just sleep." She whispered to him, giving his face a light stroke.

Ciel was hoping what he saw wasn't true, that she wasn't here with another man. He didn't want to close his eyes, knowing she wouldn't be there when he woke up. He couldn't stop his eyes from closing as she stroked his face.

"Aishiteru." was the last thing heard before he drifted to sleep.

What in the world did that mean?

**So apparently Ame can also mean candy...Pain lives in the land of Candy...**

Vladimira paced her room at the town house, everyone but the sleeping boy told her to go home.

'James' watched her from her bed, sighing he rose and hugged Vladimira. "Pacing isn't going to return the boy sooner, get some sleep. I hear it's like time traveling."

Vladimira pushed him away, " How can I? I'm in fucking love with a boy who, is almost as medically inclined as my twin, just had an asthma attack and I can't be there when he wakes up! I don't know if he magically slipped into a coma or not, or if those circus things took him to land to be sacrificed to a demon or or or."

Ronaldo rolled his eyes at the girl, she made her self hyperventilate, again. Vlad bent over a bit before leaning back words trying to take deep breathes, she was vaguely aware that her cousin left the room. When he came back he held a white cloth in his hands.

Ronaldo shoved the cloth in her face, "Breath it in. Nice big breathes."

Vlad did as she was told, soon she was breathing normally, "HHmm."

Ronaldo chuckled, "Yes, breath in Ciel's night shirt. Breath in his scent, calm down."

By now Vladimira was clutching the fabric and holding it close to her, her eyes slowly dropping. The elder rolled his eyes, "Strip."

When the girl made no effort to move, he stood her up and began to undress her. When she was down to her undies he took the shirt from her grasp and dressed her in it.

"Come on, time to go to sleep." He led her away from her room and into another.

He saw her eyes drooped more and more as he laid her in Ciel's bed, "Night night, my baby cousin."

Vladimira hummed and soon was sleeping snuggled in the covers.

**Sweet Serendi**_**pity...**_

Vladmira awoke to her cousin shaking her, she woke only a few times earlier to eat, and hygiene proposes.

"Ronaldo?" She rubbed her eyes, suddenly the door slammed open and Ciel was placed on the bed.

"Young master certainly has a lot of lies and secrets." Sebastian said getting a thing of water, winking at Vlad and Ron.

The duo looked at each other and shrugged, decided to wait to see if Ciel noticed them.

"Young master didn't even tell me of his chronic illness he had since childhood. Why did you not inform me?" Sebastian poured the hot water.

Ciel huffed, "You never asked so I never told, besides it's healed already."

Vlad and Ron looked at him, 'bitch, are you dumb?' before turning to each other and both giving a silent sigh. Though it was entertaining to see that the master hadn't notice his guests.

"Is that so I'll be sure to read a medical book for next time." Sebastian wringed out a towel he dipped in the water. Ronaldo made a deep frown before slowly and quietly curling up on the floor, it made Vlad hard to stay quite trying to contain her laughter. Neither paid much attention for the rest of the conversation, until.

"Why does my bed smell like Vladimira?" Ciel sniffed.

Sebastian just smiled, "Perhaps she slept in the young master's bed."

The young Earl nodded, "Come on Sebastian let'- VLADIMIRA!?" Ciel made his way to the door to finally notice the girl on the bed.

"HIIIIII!" She waved at him.

"What?!Why?!- No I'll deal with you when I get back!" Ciel said with a cough at the end, this had the girl glaring.

"James! Blockade!" Her cousin jumped from his spot on the floor and blocked the door.

Ciel looked a mixture between pissed and confused, "What are you doing?!"

The girl grabbed Ciel and pinned him to the bed, "You are sick! You're not going anywhere!"

She began to take off his outside clothes, "Wait-No- SEBASTIAN!" the girl dodge the butler's hands.

"Butler's look out for their master's health." 'James' stated from the door before he opened it and Agni and Soma gave their rants.

"Nyx." James called said girl moved over to her cousin, "Let's go." The girl nodded, she knew if Ciel was sick she'd catch it if she was around any longer, she's not nice when she's sick.

Soon Vladimira was out the door with Ronaldo by her side, Tanaka ready with the carriage for her. "Bye, 'mira." Ronaldo kissed her nose, like when they where young.

And like always, she wiggled her nose, " Bye!" The girl climbed into the carriage and drove away.

Unknown to them a livid Earl saw, and he wanted to murder a certain Queen's butler.


	41. Fire

Vladmira sighed, she was so bored! This place was boring without Ciel or Papa, at least she could bug them. She already looked through Jeanna's room, found served limbs under the bed. Little strange, but she left alone, who knows what that girl uses those things for. Lifting her head off of the dining room table she looked at the spoon, and received a brilliant idea.

Quickley she went to the kitchen ignoring the servants, and picked up a knife, a very sharp, pointy knife, she spread her hand arcoss the butcher's block and sang:

_There is an old tradition,_  
_A game we all can play_  
_You start by getting liquored up_  
_and sharpening your blade!_  
_You take a shot of whiskey_  
_and grab your knife and play_  
_and spread apart your fingers_  
_and this is what you say!_

The girl heard the gasps of the servants as she played her little game.

_Oh, I have all my fingers,_  
_the knife goes chop chop chop._  
_If I miss the spaces in between,_  
_my fingers will come off._  
_And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out._  
_But all the same I play this game, because._  
_that's what it's all about._

She also heard mey-rin try to stop her, eep. She nicked her ring finger

_No, you can not use a pencil_  
_You can not use a pen!_  
_The only way is a knife_  
_Danger is your friend!_  
_Some may call it stupid_  
_Some may call it dumb_  
_But all the same we play this game_  
_BECAUSE IT'S SO DAMN FUN!_

_Oh, I have all my fingers,_  
_the knife goes chop chop chop._  
_If I miss the spaces in between,_  
_my fingers will come off._  
_And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out._  
_But all the same I play this game, because._  
_that's what it's all about_

_Oh Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop Chop_

_I'm picking up the speed_

_and if I hit my fingers_

_then my hand will start to bleed!_

She slammed the knife onto the butcher block.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm bored again!" Vlad can feel her eye twitch from frustration. She looked at her bleeding ring finger, shrugging she just stuck it in her mouth and sucked it till the blood stopped flowing.

"Young miss! Why did you do that?!" Finny cried panicked, he's arms frailing about.

Vlad shrugged, taking her finger out of her mouth, " I was bored and needed amusement, the knife entertained me."

"Then why didn't you just play your bloody violin?!" Bard screamed.

Vlad blinked once, twice, thrice, "I forgot I had one... Thanks Bard! You've been a great help!"

The girl scurried out of the kitchen and to her room. Finding and tuning the violin she sighed, what to play, what to play?

"Get out!" Rang in her head, the words ciel used.

Soon the violin was making sound and Vladimira sang:

_It started with a call I stupidly answered_  
_You said you got my number from one of the dancers_  
_You waited right outside, you had something on mind_  
_But then I saw your eyes, your crazy eyes_

_Now you got me into something very sick and twisted_  
_An evil kind of game I didn't know existed_  
_You traveled overseas to terrorize me_  
_And I don't understand, why can't you let me be?_

_Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_  
_You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

_I beg of you to stop and think this through_  
_It's time you started playing with someone new_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

_You're scaring mom and dad, scaring off my girlfriend_  
_You're waiting by my door early in the morning_  
_I've told you many times, don't follow me at night_  
_You're poisoning in my life, just tell me why!_

_Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_  
_You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

_I beg of you to stop and think this through_  
_It's time you started playing with someone new_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

_Believe me when I say, you stupid fool!_  
_You're scaring me to death, that's not cool!_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

_I beg of you to stop and think this through_  
_It's time you started playing with someone new_  
_Why won't you leave me alone?_  
_Just leave me alone!_  
_You're crazy, leave me alone!_

The girl huffed as she finished, maybe she should switch up the lyrics to a song she knows to something related to her?

"Oh Alexander you're music haunts my heart~" The girl giggled, She was a fan of Alexander Rybak, he was one the reason she started to learn the violin. Don't get the girl wrong she never met the guy, but she admired his work, as did her mama and brother.

She looked out her window, eyebrows crinkled, there was the faintest trial of smoke in the sky.

"I hope Ciel and Papa are alright..."

**How are you guys today?**

Jeanna ran towards the burning circus, she has to save the animals.

"FAWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" one of the circus members yelled at her.

"I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" She yelled running into the tent, there on the floor was one of the ringleaders, Ariel.

"ARIEL!" Jeanna ran and tried to drag her away, the entrance was sealed off with a wall of fire, so she tried the back.

All the animals were gone, there was just empty cages, except one that held some blanketed thing.

"Hang on! I'll get us out!" Jeanna tried to reassure not only Ariel but herself.

"You stupid fool." She heard the girl say as she pushed Jeanna into the cage with the covered object.

The door closed and locked before Jeanna could react, "Ariel!"

"You are a stupid fool, You hurt Queeny. Said vile things to her, now your going to cleanse yourself, with fire." The blue eyes glared at her.

"Wh-What?!" Jeanna stepped back away from the figure in front of her, "Why?"

The figure rolled her eyes, she just explained it! Soon her form was engulfed with shadows, when they vanished, 'Ariel' normal form stood.

Jeanna looked at 'Ariel' Wide eyed, "I-I know you! Nyx! Nyx has pictures of you!"

The figure chuckled at deep chocolate laugh, "I would hope so. I really didn't like you begin close to my queen, then you brutally shoved her away. So I am teaching you a lesson."

The trembling girl, didn't make a sound or move.

"Take off the cloth from the object behind you." the smooth voice commanded.

Afraid of what else could happen the girl shakily did as she was told. When the cloth was yacked off the object their stood on a spike was a head and torso dried and rotting skin, mouth open like it was screaming as it died. Eyes peaked out, lacerations all over, but one thing stood out above every thing else. The blade necklace it wore, only one person she knew wore it.

Jeanna began to bawl at the sight of her brother, it was his limbs that where under her pillow every night. Soon, Jeanna vomited everywhere.

"W-Why?" was all she whispered, "Why! Tell me URIEL!"

Uriel shrugged, "You were to close to Vladi, and I felt like it. Destroying perfect lives like yours entertain me."

"B-but I don't understand!" The girl looked at him tears falling freely.

"I was always there. I drove the truck into the car, I helped Vladimira live, I made sure the doctors screwed up your insides, so on and so forth. . . I never really left Vladimira, how could I? She's . . . Addicting." Uriel smiled.

Jeanna was going to say something or scream, but the smoke began to take it's toll on her fragile human body.

"Bye-Bye now!" Uriel smiled and with a clap of his hands he was gone.

Jeanna fell to the floor, in her finally moments all she could do was mentally curse ever meeting Nyx.


	42. Debris

**Before I forget most of this chapter will be credited to Paxloria for she gave me the idea for the plot, and sent me a some parts that need to be revised I fixed them and realized I wrote one of Jeanna's memories wrong.**

_Mama gave birth to me on May 27, I was a healthy baby. I always was until a year ago._

_Brother and I bickered a lot, but that was normal for siblings. Time passed quickly with nothing ever changing. The friends I had and lost, the people born and the pets dying. Nothing really to complain about.  
I met a strangely named girl called Nyx Vladimira on Sept, 7 of 2008, she was hanging out with an older boy. She was really nice, I liked her smile it was warm and full of love, like a mothers. She left after a week I didn't saw her again until years later_

_One day we had a transfer student, it was her, she had this horrible scowl on her face, as if she was caught and denied her cookie from the cookie jar. I never could decide whether to call her "Nyx," "'Mira" or "Vlad." In any case, no one would approach her, Except one rainy day I did. After that she made snarky comments to me then, we became friends_

_ One time a our ceramics teacher Miss. Casstiano yelled at me in the middle of class because my project blew up in the kiln. Nyx yelled at her for making me cry and decked her in the solarplexes. Of course she was sent to the office, but she had this smirk on her face. Later the teachers car blew up. . Our Replacement teacher was Mr. Canada, he was pureblooded Mexican. If you made a project that even have the potential of begin a bowl of beans or salsa you'd get in A+. Nyx said she never met such a stereotype in her life._

_I was sent to the hospital for surgery on my heart, they said the chamber was broken or something I don't know. I had many surgeries after I met my new friend, but she was always there when I woke up with chocolates and flowers._

_There was the day the captain of the cheerleading squad came up and begged Nyx to try out. Apparently they had known each other and talked frequently, she agreed and made the team, I sat in the stands playing my little flute for the marching band._

_The time Nyx went on a hunting trip with my family, she caught the biggest buck! And she only did it with a dagger. My father was shocked when the girl came back dragging the buck, he never was able to even see one so big and he had hunted for years! They ate very well that night, Nyx left some meat in the forest, saying it was an offering to mother nature (or some other force) for giving she the ability to catch the deer. Both my brother and dad cracked a smile, it was a very old tradition many people didn't do anymore, including them. My mother said it was very sweet of her to do such a thing, Nyx just said it was the rules of the land, with a chuckle after it._

_The time she was sitting in the backyard of the Phantomhive manor watching me race with Finny, I won every time by a landslide._

_Nyx laughed and said I had a super power, that I was super fast! _

_Then how come I couldn't get out of the fire fast enough? Was it because I was dragging someone with me? Probably..._

_Were we always this far away?_

_That car crash, the Phantomhive manor, was that all only an act? No, I abandoned her, she never hurt me, the way she did those criminals._

_ How foolish I have been._

"Jeanna Lilly Sigge, Death: October 10 Cause: Fire inhalation, collapsed lungs and burned Windpipe." William T. Spear said, stamping his book.

**Uriel is writing a lot of lemons. XP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Doll yelled running to Ciel and Sebastian, blade raised.

Ciel didn't hesitate in his order nor did his butler when he took that poor girl's life.

'James' laughed in his head at the scene, this boy would prove to fit in just fine, perhaps that's why Uriel hasn't killed him yet.

**My teeth hurt!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vladimira awoke to some crunching sound outside. The girl quickly rose from her bed, picking up the echo's of gun shots followed by a crash at her door

Vlad opened the door and saw a dead boy on the floor, it took a minute to process this in her sleepy brain. She closed the door and went back to bed, fuck helping she did it for a living, they can handle it. Besides, she was only going to sleep, what was the worse that could happen.

When she awoke next all she could hear was the panicked voices of the servants , and pressure on her body.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the air had been crushed out of her. Finally, she opened her eyes and saw a the debris burying her.

"I'm sorry! We'll get you out Lady Nyx!" Bard called to the pile of debris that covered the place where Lady Nyx lay.

He regretted blowing up the kitchen, he had forgotten that she'd had to change rooms due to plumbing problems

Now, she's buried in the rubble and it's all his fault! OH god if she was dead, the young master- who knows what he would do!

The servant worked quickly removing the roof of the pile, not sure if the girl was dead or alive.

Underneath all the rubble, Vladimira trying her best to focus on her breathing, easier said then done.

Soon the load was lighter and she push some of it off, she barely made out Tanaka speaking on the phone. Soon, she felt a rough hand grab her arm, slowly pull her out of the rubble. Bard helped stand on her own two feet, but she leaned against the pile of debris trying her best to breath, nice big breaths.

Tanaka walked next to her and rubbed her back gently, like a grandfather, "The doctors on her way." Vlad nodded but just stayed in that spot for what seemed like days in reality it was only an hour and a half.

The rest was blurry, Madam Red checking her over and saying it was a miracle she only had a few cuts and bruises, but she said that she shouldn't do any strainous excercise to be safe.

The girl nodded, Mey-Rin lead her to another room and told her to rest, so she did.


	43. Ocean

Two children were playing in a forest, not far from the damaged mansion.

"Mama! Mama! Call her Mama!

Mama! Saved so many people!

And she shines like the moon!

Oh Mama Wake up!

Dreaming should be ending!

Mama! Wake up!

Play with us Mama!

I want Mama to hug me to tell the mean lady isn't going to get me anymore!

I want Mama to read me a story and tell me she loves me!

Oh Mama Come on and wake up!

I miss Mama's kisses!

I miss her hugs!

Mama Wake up!

I miss her saying I love you

I miss her saying sweet dreams.

Mama! Mama!

When she tucks me in bed I feel safe!

Her scent sends my nightmares running!

OH MAMA WAKE UP AND FIND US!"

While the two sang, while running in circles. Uriel sang to himself as he sat on the edge of a cliff, swinging his feet back and forth:

"First there was a queen an angry heart

She slayed anyone who cross her path

Not caring who she listened only to two

Soon the death tormented her

She disappeared without a trace.

Second was the ringleader smart as can be

Weak was his body so he told loved ones what to do

For they could not deny the imprisoned boy.

Third was a noble of the sky

He fell from his mighty castle

All because of what the slimy devil did

Now he lives in secrecy

Hoping to never be found.

The fourth is a duo of most naughty deeds

The master and the butler hunting down revenge.

What will happen once the Master falls?

The butler will surely lose his mind~"

Jeanna's murder laughed to himself, he enjoyed make songs up.

Vladimira finally met her king, and without any more distractions they should get along just fine.

But what plagues him is Vladimira's time, how much more does she have?

**FILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL EEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRISH SRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY**

A boy sat in his tiny hospital chair, it had a chess stand with a beginning of a chess game. The robe cladded boy mindlessly moved the king to knock off a pawn.

"Playing again Frances or is it only one move again?" The therapist asked him.

"One move, the game is starting." Frances' cold voice said, staring at the queen.

The doctor sighed, he was an elder man with gray hair and black eyes, he was ordinary. The boy in front of him wasn't though, most of his recent patients weren't ordinary, they were either gorgeous or brilliant. This child was both, he almost looked like a girl with his face, but he emotionally stunted.

"You dreamed last night. What was it about?" the doctor readied his paper and pen.

Frances' dark green eyes picked up the queen and clenched it in his hand, something he did when he talked to the doctors. "I had a dream about my sister..."

The therapist nodded, "Continue."

Frances swallowed, "We were having a picnic in the park, Mother was there, they were smiling and laughing. Then suddenly is saw my sister in an alley way, torn to shreds. A boy was crying over her, and a man wasn't even looking at the sight, angry."

"Was the boy, you? Was the man you father?" The old man look at him.

Frances shook his head, "No, it was a boy had an eye patch. The man was in black, not someone I knew."

A frown found its way to the older man's face, "Tell me, what is you sister like? Her name?"

Frances rolled the queen between his hands, "Her name is Vladimira Rahela Marie Petronela Veronica Lucius."

The doctor gave a laugh, "Quite the name."

Frances nodded, "Father hated her name, so he called her Nyx, no matter what she was always Nyx, after his great-great aunt. I was told he made her change her last name to be his, Garbhan."

"What is Vladimira like?"

Frances stared at the chess piece in his hands, " Like the ocean. Some days are good, Some are bad, other days it's half and half. She can cut through the steady mountains, she can drown you, she can make you fall in love with her, or make you hate her. But Vlad isn't always like that, she makes people feel good, others fall in love with their soul mates, and she can make children laugh."

Noting everything his patient said, "And what is she to you?"

Frances dead eyes looked up at man, they shown with something that was rare to see in the detached boy, "She is my world, My beloved sister."

The therapist couldn't stop looking at the once dead eyes, "How does she make you feel?"

A hollow smile appeared, _"Alive."_


	44. Sweet

**The whole Ciel rant and him coming home thing is all paxloria not me. I think you tell the difference of when she stops and I start. anyway THANKS AGAIN :3**

Ciel had returned to his mansion early that morning to find it badly damaged.  
Of course this irritated him but he was used to such things happening.  
No, what made his blood run cold and filled him with rage was when his careless IDIOT servant fearfully told him about Vladimira getting harmed in the explosion and nearly dying in her sleep.

Why had he not been informed about this sooner?

Leaving Sebastian to deal with the fools, he made his way quickly to the new room Vladimira was resting in.  
With each step he took the fear that chilled his blood at the thought of her near fatal accident, melted under the increasing rage at the knowledge that he had not been notified sooner. That she'd nearly DIED in her bed a few days ago and he'd never known.  
He SHOULD have known.  
Would it have killed her to send him a note about the attack on the mansion and that, though harmed, she had recovered and was alright?  
And in the back of his mind, unacknowledged, another guilty thought burned him, "The last words I spoke to her were in anger and jealousy. What if they had the last? What If I'd lost her before I could apologize?"

Ciel reached her bedroom door and slammed it open, startling awake the girl who had been peacefully asleep only moments ago.

Vladimira had been dreaming happily about an ocean of soda and Ciel begging her to be his date to the school prom, when a loud crash startled her awake.  
Turning dizzily toward the sound, it took her sleep confused mind a moment to register that it was Ciel standing in the doorway, that had made the noise when he'd barged in, slamming the heavy door into the wall.  
He was breathing heavily and his one visible eye was burning with a barely contained Icy rage.

"Vladimira," he said, "It's time we talked."

His deadly tone made her break out in shivering goose-bumbs.  
What could have possibly happened to make come here like THIS?  
"Ciel, what's the matter? What's happened?"

"'What's happened?'" He replied, mimicking her words. "'What's HAPPENED!?'" He said again, voice rising. "I'LL TELL YOU 'WHAT'S HAPPENED!' YOU NEARLY DIED AND YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME! I NEARLY LOST YOU AND YOU COULDN"T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO WRITE A NOTE ABOUT IT OR TO LET ME KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALRIGHT!"  
The little Earl was panting so hard with emotion that she feared he might have another asthma attack.

"Wait Ciel. calm down. Look I'm fine." She said spreading out her arms in a gesture that seemed to encompass her whole being.  
Then the rest of what he'd said registered, "Wait, what do you mean you 'nearly lost me?' I'm not yours and I wasn't badly hurt so I'm none of your business!" Some heat of her own tinging her voice.

Ciel's breathing had calmed, but not his anger.  
"I love you and you are a guest in my home, so if you think that your well fare is not my concern then think again!"

Vladimira froze again at those words, " I love you" it was strange when someone said to her in the romantic sense.

The girl shrugged with a tiny frown, "It's still not that big of a deal... I am sturdy then most.."

Ciel walked over to the bed, "I don't care, if you are hurt in any way I want to be informed. Do you understand?"

Vlad looked at him and nodded, "Yes Ciel.."

The boy tucked some of her hair behind her ear to get a better look of her face, "any broken bones or punctures?"

"No, just some bruises and scrapes." Vlad looked at him.

Ciel slowly sat on the bed, now that the rage was gone he felt so exposed, he didn't like it at all.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you." he finally mumbled out.

Gaining her bravery, or stupidity, whatever helps her do the crazy stuff she does, she kissed his cheek.

The boy flushed at light pink and looked at her, again she kissed him, this time on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, no lust or nasty emotion behind it.

Ciel returned the kiss, gently touching the side of her face, eyes closed. Vlad pulled away from him, leaving the boy in dazzled but confused. "What was that for?"

A massive blush took over her face, " I... I lo-love you."

The ocean blue eye widen at her small confession, he felt warm and light. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

The girl wrapped her arms around the boy, resting her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

The two of them just sat there for a while, enjoying the other's company.

Soon Ciel left to punish his servant and to allow Vladimira some more rest, doctor's orders.

When he left a figure appeared, sitting in the reading chair. "Isn't that cute, two crushes becoming a couple."

Vlad rolled her eyes at the male, "Yes, Uriel, you win."

Uriel stood up and started dancing, "You got a boyfriend before I got a mate hahahahahahahahahahaahaha."

The girl smiled at her friend as he jumped on the bed laying his head in her lap.

Stroking his slightly rough hair she leaned back, "Anything else you wish to say, oh mighty one?"

"I killed Jeanna."

Vlad blinked at her friend, "Oh. umm hmmm. Okay I know I'm suppose to be crying and sad and all that mumbo jumbo, But I don't really care, for some reason."

Uriel closed his eyes, "It's because you're angry at her for having a great life."

The younger shrugged, "I guess."

"Hey, Hey Vllllaaadd."

The girl closed her eyes, "Yes?"

The boy wrapped himself around her waist, "I love yooou~"

The girl just rolled her eyes underneath her eyelids, "Love you too."

"Damn straight!"

The girl laughed before falling into a light slumber.


	45. Booklet

**Hey guys! sorry I had to fix my internet! I just want everyone to know that if they are confused on things in the story to let me know so I can further explain them in the chapters. Its really helps me because I assume must of you know what you don't actually know.**

Three months, she had been gone three months. He lost the only thing that remotely resembled his only love, besides her brother but he disappeared 6 months before her own desertion. Taking another swig of the Jack Daniels, Charles Garbhan, stumbled up the steps to his deceased love's home. The house was left in Samuel's name but he never did anything with it, so it gathered dust when Nyx was sent to live with him and Frances to his aunts. Sloppily, he used his old Nyx's old key, he traveled all this way, to die in the home that he wished he had stayed in. The divorcé was something painful for everyone, he loved his family, he loved Elisabeta, and he ruined it with that damned trip to Vegas. Charles' alcoholism was always his fault, lust was his other, add terrible friends and boom! He was getting a divorce from the love of his life, and treating his daughter like she was an insect.

She was his baby girl, and he chased her away, he was a monster. All he wanted to was go back in time and be better, but he knew even with a second chance that he couldn't change, the pattern would just surface later.

Charles slammed the door closed, everything was the same, the staircase, furniture and even the pictures lined the walls. The man careened up the stairs, the pictures were all of the yearly family pictures. Starting from when Stepheno was born, Elisabeta always named the kids something ridiculous, and because he missed most of their birthings he allowed it. Except Samuel's he was there when he was born, out of his five children he was only there for one of them. Charles wasn't even there for Stepheno's child's birth, or Samuel's.

The drunken man by now was on the third floor of the townhome, stumbling into the master bedroom. Flopping on the bed, he cried, he pushed everyone away; he only wanted to bring them closer. He was nothing more than a loser, a monster, hell he left the 'other' woman to return to an empty home. What was he hoping to find when he entered this home? Each one of his children were missing, dead, or in jail. His love was murdered, and no one knew who did it or the details.

Shifting on the bed, he laid his head on the pillow, feeling a hard square object in the man picked it up and examined it. It had a rushed stitching on one of the sides, using brute strength he tore open the pillow. Laying among the feathers was a square black book, on the front scribbled with fake sliver was the words 'Death Note'.

Charles opened the tiny book to find something that sobered him up quick, it was Elizabeta's Murder case file, among other things, the newspaper clippings, written notes, a picture of a man of Eastern descent, named Kali. Other names that were crossed off, he had seen them before on the news, each was a criminal. Nothing in common except for the fact they were all found dead courtesy of the Crimson Blades.

He then, came across a fully written page, full sentences, no shorthand, full of dried water droplets.

_November 21,_

_Today, something horrible happened. I saw something I wish I had never seen; Mama was killed today. Uriel is making me write this, I don't want to describe what I saw, but he says if I'm not going to tell my family the truth, and since I begged the police not to release the information, he says the scene will haunt me more. _

_We were walking home from the hospital, Mama just finished her shift, and I finished visiting Frances. We were talking about a trip we could take together, the whole family, when Mama suddenly shoved me in an alley way and in some boxes. She told me to be quite and not to do anything, before she jumped into the garbage can. Then this Indian, this dirty fucking terrorist grabbed mom from the trash can by her hair, he proceeded to **defile** her. Then he shot her, seventeen times, he shot Mama. I didn't do anything; I sat in the boxes trying not to scream, like Mama told me to. I was frozen; I couldn't react to save her in anyway._

_I dialed nine one one on mother's cell phone when he left. I don't remember speaking much, and I begged the police officers not to release any information about her defilement. Something about a thirteen year old girl crying after witnessing it must have made them agree. I just told everyone she was shot walking home, I couldn't … I didn't want them to know what he did to her. And How I just sat there hiding, like a coward._

_I am worthless._

_Vlad._

Charles read it again and again, this this was why she shut herself off. She became so much darker and twisted because of what she witnessed and never told anyone. The man soon crashed on top of the feathered mess.

His mind couldn't take the shock of this news, that his daughter not only saw what she claimed she didn't see, but the list. The list could only mean one thing; his sweet and innocent little girl was a part of the crimson blade. Oh and that his ex-wife was well dead six months before Nyx moved in with him.


	46. Presence

**Hey all! Parloxia helped me again ;P! **

Uriel sat on his throne, chewing the skin by his thumb nail. Next to him, was an empty Queen seat, across from him was another set of chairs blank, with no personal touches. Unlike Uriel's green and black cushions, nice and fluffily, just enough cushion for his pushin. Shifting in his chair the man mumbled to himself, "If Vlad hangs around Ciel, that thing will is sure to get my scent off of her..." Worry filled his body, not only could endanger Vlad, but the whole family they made together. On top of this issue, their family was demanding to see their mother, especially the youngest ones, they were so attached to her.

What was he to do?

Vlad was finally finding happiness, sure Uriel wasn't there all the time, she would talk so vividly and happily to him about the duo. It was as if she forgot what she created with him... Then again he would if they didn't keep tracking him down to remind him they were there. They were easy for him to forget about, except the little tikes, they were just so adorable and cute, and how they loved causing destruction, those ones were precious.

Sighing, the tall than stood up from the chair before rushing out of his current residence. Sneaking past the hospital staff he made his way into a room, that was occupied by a very stunning man.

"HEELLO~! Frances it had been too long! How are you fairing in the decaying room?" Uriel smiled at the young man.

Frances moved his empty gaze to the tall man, " What do you want?"

Uriel moved a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt! You think I came here only because I need help deciding your beloved sister's life? Can't I just visit a friend?"

France blinked slowly at the standing man.

"Why can't you just take her?"

"Because she feel in love!" Uriel plopped down on the bed causing Frances to pop up a bit off his bed.

Frances tilted his head, "In love? Actual or teenage?"

Uriel sighed, "Actual, she head over heels for Phantomhive."

Frances nodded his head slowly, closing his eyes he began to think, "She should stay where she is at, it will work out better in the future if she stays near him."

Uriel curled on his side facing the boy, "B-but it's hard for me to get near her!"

Frances looked down at the thing on his bed without moving his head, "That is your problem not mine nor hers."

"And the family wants to see her, they're begging me every time I see them, especially the tikes." Uriel sighed.

Frances looked at him for a long while, "Let her settle with her lover, then you will confront that thing. It isn't our problem, you're just a coward."

Uriel frowned and huffed, he didn't need this human to tell him how much of a baby he was being. He was just nervous.

Frances nudged Uriel with his leg, "Leave I need sleep."

The older disbursed into blackness.

**SOOOOODDAAAAAA HOW I LOVE THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sebastian knocked on the door to is young master's office.

"Enter."  
The door opened and Sebastian came in pushing the cart with the afternoon tea.

"Young Master," Sebastian said as he placed a cup of tea and a small plate of lemon cake on the desk, "a rather unusual letter has arrived for you."

Ciel raised an eye-brow, watching as his butler pulled a plain white envelope from his suite pocket and presented it.  
Taking it, Ciel turned the envelope over, examining it. Aside from having the words 'TO: CIEL PHANTOMHIVE' printed on the front there was nothing of interest about it.  
"An unmarked letter may not be common but I would hardly call it unusual."

"No, my Lord," replied the demon, "what makes it odd is the manner of its delivery."

"Oh, and how was that?"

"I heard a bell ringing and followed the sound to my room." His eyes began to glow for a brief moment, "On my bed I found that letter addressed to you. Master, I have no bell in my room nor do I have any object that, by itself, could be used to make such a sound. Also, I have sensed no new presences in or around the manor."

Ciel stared at his servant for a moment, face wiped clean of expression.  
"What you're saying is that someone came into my mansion and entered your room, delivered this letter, rang a bell to get your attention, and then vanished, all without you noticing anything. Is this what you are telling me?"

Sebastian's hands clenched into tight fists, but he gave no other outward sign of his feelings.  
"Yes, Master."

"You are useless."  
Turning his attention back to the envelope, Ciel asked, "Have you read it?"

"Yes, young Master. I found its contents most interesting. You recall Vladamira's young companion, who's disappearance you had been wondering about? I believe you will find the answer to her fate in this letter and, presumably, with this letters author."

He gave Sebastian a questioning look, then opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
He scanned it quickly once and then re-read it slowly several more times.

_To Ciel Phantomehive,_

_ You can stop looking for Jeanna. I killed that worthless girl. I locked her in a cage while that place burned. I guess you were to busy at the time to notice she was gone or maybe you just didn't care. It doesn't really matter now. Besides, she claimed to be a Vladamira's friend and then turned against her. I'd have killed her sooner, but the Queen had been fond of her._  
_ You better not make the same mistake Ciel Phantomhive._  
_ Though you don't deserve it, MY Queen loves you._  
_ So long as you do not betray her love, I will not hunt you down and torture you to death._

_ ~ Annonymus_

Vlad was relaxing against a tree, enjoying the shade from the bright sunlight, and trying not to laugh as she watched Finny once again ruin the garden as enthusiastically butchered a hedge instead of lightly trimming it.

Sebastian and Ciel came out and she knew the show was over.

After Sebastian finished scolding Finnian and sent him back inside, Master and butler walked toward her.  
They both had serious expressions and seemed a bit tense. She noticed that Ciel was holding a letter.

Wondering what the trouble could be, she stood up, brushed off her skirt, and waited.  
She read the letter Ciel handed her, and then just stared at it quietly for a few moments while the two watched her carefully, worrying about her reaction.

A single tear trickled down her cheek.  
She lifted her head and gazed back at the two men, saying how she need to be alone. The girl then ran off into the manor with the letter.

Sebastian and Ciel couldn't believe what the just witnessed, Vlad tried to fool them into believing she was sad. It hurt both men, one for fatherly reasons and the other for boyfriend reasons. Non the less they were hurt and slightly angry and annoyed she would try something like that.

"I will have dinner in my study." Ciel said, if she wanted to be alone, then she will be alone.


	47. Episode

Vlad ran right to her room with the letter, when she knew it was safe, the girl re-read the letter and laughed. The way it was written was quite humorous to the girl. Sure, the boys probably know she was faking, but it was worth a shot. Were they going to scold her later, yup but in this moment she didn't care.

A knock on her door had her stifling her laughter, she quickly rubbed her eyes and pinched her cheeks a little, when she opened the door she saw her papa, looking annoyed. The girl moved so he could enter, he strode in the air around seemed upset.

Sighing, the girl closed the door, she could tell he knew.

"Not so heart-broken anymore?" Sebastian said looking at her.

Vlad held her hands up, "Hey, I tried it, made you mad, why try again?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Why would you even think you could pull one over me? Or the young master for a matter of fact."

The girl just rubbed her forehead, "Besides the letter being funny beyond belief? I don't really care, that Jeanna is dead, she may have been my best friend this past year, but their was still a distance. A huge distance, because I couldn't tell her I was Vladimira. It's not that big a deal to me, besides you know how many people I have seen die? Death is just normal for me, I feel... indifferent to it these days."

Sebastian walked over to where his cub stood, and cluncked her on the head, "Idoit! We aren't some household that would get on your case about not reacting to a friend dying. I will get on your case about lying though! No cub of mine, will be like every other lying scum that is human."

Vlad held the spot where he hit her, "But I am human! Fine, I won't lie inside the household."

Sebastian stared at her, he slowly raised his fist, "O-OKAY! I won't lie to you or Ciel... Without cause."

The demon thought for a second and decided to was a start, "Very well, I have to return to work. I suggest that you come up with a plan to apologize to the young master, he wasn't to pleased with your little episode."

Vlad nodded, she sat on her bed to think of different ways to apologize to him. Finally, she came up with an idea, not sure it would work, but it was worth a shot. Going to the desk in the corner of the room, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, she began to write.

_I, Vladimira Rahela Marie Petronela Veronica Lucius, swear to never do the following to Ciel Vincent James Patrick Gabriel Phantomhive._

_I swear to: _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Never lie or pretend_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.Betray_

_Signed,_

_Vladimira Rahela Marie Petronela Veronica Lucius._

Vlad kept empty space, she didn't know what Ciel wanted her not to do, so it was best to leave it blank.

She knew she was writing a blank check here, he could write anything in there and she would have to abide by that rule.

The girl took a sticky note from her bag and wrote,

_Put what I am not allowed to do in the blank space._

Once the ink was dry she put it in an envelope, the girl had a feeling that the boy didn't want to see her at the moment, so she waited till Sebastian, brought her dinner.

Soon she drifted to sleep.

**YYYYOOOU AREE AMMAAAZING IN EVERY WAY!~~~~~**

Ciel tried work on his paperwork, but the anger that Vlad tried to fool kept coming back.

Sighing the boy put his pen down, wasn't being in a relationship suppose to be amazing? Was it always this frustrating?

Ciel looked at the clock, making sure he would be alone for a while, he picked up his only use of information on love, His mother's old romance books.

Sure, they were charred at the edges, but they explained a lot to him. For example, what the hell an erection was and how to get rid of it.

The boy began to read where he left of some odd weeks ago.

_"Mark! We can't do it here!" Lillian moaned as her lover suckled her neck. The man whispered in his lover's ear, "But why not? My wife is gone and we have the house to our selves." the man's hand cupped the woman's sex. Instinctively, the woman grounded herself into the hand, "M-Master." _

_Mark smirked at his head maid, "Yes? Is their something you need, maid?" His eyes gazed her blushing face, her lips swollen from kissing. _

_Lillian gripped Mark's jacket, "P-please M-Master, m-more."_

_Mark raised and eyebrow, "More? More of what this?" the man attacked her neck again nipping and sucking the skin. His lover's moan escalated, "Or more of this?" His hand drove under her short skirt and into her warmth. Long ago was Lillian ordered to not where any without cause._

_"Oooh! Master! Ye-yes!" Lillian _thrusted_ herself down on his fingers._

_Mark smirked, his innocent little maid was acting like a common whore, he loved it. _

_"Or would you like some of this?" the master pushed his covered erection into her pelvic bone._

_Lillian moaned again, "Tha-That! Master!"_

_The male removed his fingers, roughly grabbed his maid by the hair and pushed her down. "Then get it as hard as you can."_

_Lillian unzipped his pants, letting the massive cock spring forward. She sucked the tip of the erection, Mark moaned. He loved his little maid's mouth on his penis. The girl began to play with the slit making her master buck into her mouth. The action caused her to gag a little. Lillian hollowed her checks, and sucked hard. While her mouth was playing with the tip, her hand lightly traced down his shaft, and stroked his balls. _

_Mark was trying his best not the thrust into the tight heat of her mouth, as she traced the vein in his penis he roughly pulled her up and off his shaft._

_"Against the wall." Mark's hoarsed voice sent shiver's down Lillian's spine. The girl put her hands on the wall, spreading her legs a little she felt the cool air on her dripping sex. _

_Mark didn't wait long, as he entered the maid her tight hole sucked at his shaft, begging him to go deeper. The warm wet vice pulsed around his sensitive organ. The man didn't wait long, for his maid to adjust, the little tramp loved the pain. He drew back and thrusted back into her._

_"OHHH!" Lillian moaned._

_Starting a hard and fast past, Mark watched her moan for more. He grabbed her long hair and pulled it back exposing her neck, " That's right. Scream like the whore you are. Scream for you master."_

Ciel slammed the book down, he didn't remember leaving off at that part. Now his length pulsed with in his shorts, it didn't help that his brain kept swapping Lillian to Vlad and Mark to Ciel.

Groaning, Ciel tried to will his erection away, but images of Vlad moaning under him kept appearing. Glancing at the clock, he again groaned, dinner will be here soon. The boy put the book back in the locked draw he got it out from, locking it again, he tried to work. The pain in his crotch wasn't dulling at all, soon Sebastian knocked the office door.

Ciel cleared his throat, "Come in."

To his surprise it wasn't Sebastian bring him his food, but Vlad.

Her brown hair brushed the purple silk of her dress, How would that dress look if it was torn? Ciel tried not to look at her, the images of her withering under him were still fresh in his imagination.

He heard her lovely voice say what he was having for dinner, then her apology.

Vlad sighed, he must still be mad at her, she knew this was a bad idea. Why Sebastian was making her do it?

She left the envelope by his dinner, he had yet to touch. Going against her better judgment, she kissed his cheek before she left.

When Ciel was sure she wasn't in hearing range, he groaned again.

It wont go away, the images or her scent or her touch or his erection.

_"Ciel, ooh ciel! More More! Yes yes oohh gooooooddd! Ciel~"_ He heard her panting in the back of his head. Slowly unzipping his pant his erection sprang forward.

Quickly he grabbed it and began to move to the images in his head. Vlad on his desk, moaning and withering, begging for more.

"_Ciel! CIEL! Kyaaa~ Harder! Harder! yes yes yes ohh ohh god oooh!"_

Soon the boy exploded all over his hand, panting he cleaned himself up with some of the napkins.

Leaning back the boy caught his breath, he noticed the letter Vlad left. Tucking himself back in his shorts, he debating wither or not opening would be a good idea. For all he knew his hormones, that weren't induced by lewd novels, would act up again.

The boy reached over and opened the letter, he smiled a little. It was a nice jester, he would fill the blanks in when he saw fit, for now it will sit in his locked drawer.

Ciel ate his dinner, than returned to work, he lost precious time in his little episode.


	48. Hands

Vlad walked down stairs the next morning in a long-sleeved dark green dress, It was soft against her skin, she really admired the color. Rubbing her gloved hands in an ever lasting circle, she stepped into the dinning room.

Sitting in his normal spot, Ciel read the newspaper, he glanced up at sight of his girlfriend walking into the room. The green dress was the shade of her eyes, on of his favorite features of the girl, "Good morning, Vlad."

She beamed at him, "Morning Ciel." the girl kissed his cheek as she took her spot next to him. Vlad was so happy that he was no longer angry at her! He was so stiff when she gave him his dinner last night.

Ciel forced his blush down, he still wasn't use to all the kisses and attention Vlad gave him, not that he didn't enjoy it. He loved at physical affection she'd give him, but he liked it better when she kissed him on the lips. The boy returned to the newspaper as Sebastian gave Vlad her breakfast, taking a sip of Earl Grey, he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Vladi was eating her breakfast with only one hand, turning the fork the cut the food and eating it, her left hand laid un-used on the table. Ciel finished his tea and continued to read the paper.

Vlad was mindlessly eating thinking things over in her head when something warm took her hand. She looked up to find Ciel's hand holding her own, stroking it from time to time with his thumb. She just smiled and returned the gesture, that is how Vlad ate her breakfast, holding Ciel's hand.

"I have arranged Jeanna a funeral, she's christen right?" Ciel asked.

Vlad nodded, "Yup, when is it?"

"Monday," he returned to the paper, "James Vicor, a common merchant or is he? The man was found dead in his cabin home with the boiled and dead bodies of the recent missing children."

Vlad giggled, as Sebastian cleaned up the dirty dishes, she remembered him! Poor children...

"The children appear to had sexual assault and be strangled to death. Scotland yard can not find any evidence of this man's killer. The question is, should we the people let this man's murder wonder around or should we encourage this man? He had done good to the society by ending this man." Ciel stopped reading aloud and looked at the girl. "Know anything about this?"

Vlad looked at him, with a charming smile, " Hun, who do you think can get away with that without being caught? They have to really good."

Ciel smirked at her, "You do come from a place where it is easier to catch a criminal."

The two just looked at each other and understood, Vlad killed criminals once and she was going to do it again. Whether or not Ciel approved of it didn't matter, lucky for both her didn't.

"If you're going back to work that means I can just give you the Queen's letter's." Ciel said off handedly.

Vlad just laughed, "Miss Vladimira it's time for your piano lessons." Sebastian said from behind the two of them.

"Thank you Sebastian." The girl stood up from her spot.

Ciel looked at her, "When did you start taking piano lessons?"

The girl shrugged, " We decided last night. I'll see you at lunch?"

The young earl nodded, Vlad smiled and kissed his cheek before walking away.

**I HATE SUMMERRR SCHOOOLL DX!**

Ciel wrote at a fast paced, hoping to finish more paperwork than usual, he was behind from the Queen's felt the house shake as the kitchen exploded again, clenching his pen, he stopped for moment.

'Vlad could have gotten worse wounds, she's to close to the idiots recklessness, I need to move her room somewhere safe. But where? The only place where it's hard for them to mess up is the Masters' rooms.' Ciel snapped his head up, he knew where Vlad could be safe while she slept, granted it probably needed a good deep clean, but that's hat he had Sebastian for.

Ringing the bell he waited for his trusted butler.

When Sebastian knocked on the door, Ciel didn't hesitant to get him in. (An: *wink* *wink*)

"Yes, My Lord?" The faithful butler bowed, what did his master want now?

"Sebastian, I want you to clean and redecorate Elizabeth's old wing, I want Vladimira to be reside there." Ciel commanded.

The butler was shocked, "But young master, What if Lady Elizabeth were to return?"

"Do not question me. Though for your question, Lady Elizabeth is being courted by Earl Trancy." Ciel returned to his work, that letter arrived this morning.

"I hope you have thought this through, Young Master. If word gets out where Vladimira is staying surly the rumors will worsen." The butler frowned.

Ciel raised his eye brow at the demon, said being sighed and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."

**I HATE BRITA!**

When lunch came around Vladimira was sitting at the garden table outside. The air smelt damp, her eyes wandered to the turtle slowly walking across the garden. It turned to her and gave her the slowest wink in the history of existence and returned to its task of trying to get to the other side of the yard. Face palming, she wondered about the mental stability of her old friend. It worsen when Her father walked behind the turtle, he'd stop when he get to close, watch go forward before waiting for it to be a step away and taking the step.

'They're senile.' the girl thought, watching the butler and the turtle.

"Hello, Vladimira." Ciel said walking in the room, or rather out the house.

"Hello. How was work?" Vlad asked as he sat beside her.

"Tedious, I hate accounting." The male stretched.

Vlad stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, he tensed up for a moment before relaxing.

She moved her hands across his shoulder, massaging the knotted muscles. "Poor Baby."

Ciel winced for a while, he had some rather deep knots, but soon it began to feel good. "Mmmmm."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing with her hands, his shoulders soon lost a lot of the tension they built up from doing paperwork all morning.

"Thanks, Vladi, that was good. Are you always this good with your hands?" the boy asked taking one of her hands in his, kissing it.

Vladi sat down in her chair, as Sebastian sat the food down, "Decently enough, Uriel" Sebastian set her food down with a clang. It startled them a little, he made his apology before Vladi continued watching him closely , "Made me learn, cheap ass he is. Wouldn't pay for a professional."

Ciel smirked, " Maybe you could give me a back rub later."

His girlfriend smiled like the Cheshire cat, "With or without clothes, dear?"

Ciel's face went a flamed at what she suggested, "V-VLAD!"

She tilted her head to him, "That's what you'll be calling, tonight."

Ciel groaned burying his face in one of his hands, "You. You are going to kill me."

"In more ways than one." she purred.

"VLAD!"

Her laughter was heard throughout the garden.


	49. Vase

Uriel slammed open the door to his guest's room, "FRANCES GUESS WHAT!"

The boy was sitting in a chair next to the window, he looked over at his loud friend, "What?"

Uriel had this stupid grin on his face the row of pearly white teeth and sharp canines reminded Frances of the power he, in his human body, had.

"Ciel jerked off to Vlad."

Frances' eyes widen, "PERVERT!" He throw a vase at Uriel.

Said male dodged the glass object, it crashed with the wall, "What? Why are you mad at me?"

The male glared, "You should know how private masturbating is to anyone! You can't just watch people when they preform, unless it's apart of your foreplay.."

Uriel nodded, "B-But I was under the desk! I was hiding from that stupid butler! And he started wancking off! He moaned Vlad's name quite a bit.."

Frances rolled his eyes, "Silence. I have enough to worry about without your lewd habits. I can't find Tristan or Damion."

Uriel frowned deeply, "They didn't."

The boy in the chair nodded, "I believe they did."

Uriel swung his arm back into the wall behind him, affectively turning it into shambles, "They will ruin everything!"

Frances crossed his legs, "Or improve it. Think about it if Damion and Tristan happen to appear, guess who fills their support beams? And when support beams are dating what could happen?"

"Cuddling?" the confused man titled his head.

"No, you fool. Sex. Isn't that what you wanted? For Vladimira to get pregnant?" The boy stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even more so, think about how Damion looks. With Vladimira unlocking the emotionally stunted Earl, he is going to want her to birth him a child. And My family has been quite known for have a craving for Sex and a knowledge of it. Think of how much Vlad researched to prove you wrong. She will end up pregnant before anyone can even guess she lost it."

The elder man smiled, this was a good change in plans! Then he frowned, "We missed Vladi's birthday!"

The twin just sighed, " I'm well aware OUR birthday passed."

"I don't like you! You don't indulge my lewdness like Vlad does! And you're mean to me!" Uriel pouted.

Frances moved the pieces on his chest board around, "And you destroyed my wall."

"That has nothing to do with anything!"

"You always break my wall."

"And? It's not like you jerk off!"

". . . "

"Oh."

**vfbhngmkgmkjnfhbvgfcdhnjmknhgbfcdcfvgbhnjmkmjgfdsd rftyghbujkerdy8huijefrdhujferdgyhuefrdgyhbjrfedhjf erduhjferdgyhbfegufvgibefgi**

Vlad sat in the drawing room reading Alice in wonderland, suddenly she sneezed loud and hard, made the book hit her face. Throwing it across the room she cursed at it, "Fuck you too!"

"Vladimira?" Ciel called from behind her, walking into the room.

Vlad's eyes lite up at the sight of Ciel, she stood up the blanket she was using fell off her lap. "Ciel!"

Ciel's eye widen, Vlad was wearing his night shirt, only his night shirt, her smooth tan legs had the fireplaces light dancing off of them.

"Vlad, why aren't you wearing you're nightdress?" Ciel forced his eye away from the alluring skin.

The girl crinkled her nose, " I don't sleep well in it, I can't move well, when I sleep. Makes me wake up, every time I try to wear it to bed, I end up taking it off in the middle of the night. I'd rather sleep nude then in that thing."

Ciel sighed through his nose, she, she was trying to kill him.

Vladimira walked up to Ciel, "Can I have a hug?"

At first he wondered why she would ask, but chalked it off as being polite about that type of personal space.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her arms wrap around his torso, just buried his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a while, content with just holding each other.

Vlad shifted her head making Ciel look at her, leaning up she kissed him on his soft lips.

Ciel returned the kiss, her lips were still rough, but she had been taking better care of them since she started kissing him.

Vlad poked her tongue out and licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. Hesitantly, the young man opened his mouth letting her tongue in, Vlad moaned at Ciel's taste, he was sweet, like cake.

She explored his mouth and invited his tongue to play, soon their were in a fight for dominance, Vlad had her legs wrapped around Ciel's waist as she sat on he back of the couch. When Ciel won, he took the time to adventure in her carven, the taste of peaches.

The lust was getting to the both of them, Vlad pulled Ciel closer, but he pulled away, panting,he resting his head on Vlad's shoulder. The throb in his pants made Ciel even more aware of what he was backing out off. "No."

"No? No what?" Vlad asked her voice hoarsed, she really wanted Ciel.

"I will not treat you like some common whore." Ciel looked at her in the eyes, "I want to this to at least have some form of formality."

Vlad rolled her eyes, great now she had to go chug water, unwrapping her legs, she brushed against Ciel's friend.

Looking up at him, he was biting his lower lip. "Give me your arm."

"W-what?" He asked confused.

"Give me your arm." She asked with more force, holding her hand out for his arm.

Ciel gave her his arm, she pulled the sleeve up, and began to rub it.

"What are you doing?" The confused teenager asked.

"Erection happen when blood travels downwards to the penis, making it erect. If the blood was to travel elsewhere, the blood would leave the penis making it not erect anymore." The girl stated as if it was most boring fact in the world.

When Ciel started to wince because his kin was turning sensitive, she moved to the other, then, his erection was gone.

"uh, thanks.." the boy muttered utterly embarrassed.

"It's fine, now if you excuse me, I'm going to chug water." Vlad jumped from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because you made me wet as the ocean and the only way easy I know to get rid out if is by releasing my bladder. Goodnight, Ciel" the girl waved Ciel as she practically stomped to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Vladimira..."


	50. Tikes

Countess Nyx Mikk, sat in the church, in black looking solemn, or at least that's what it looked like. Ciel mentally sighed at her, she looked so bored with the pastor preaching his funeral speech. When ever he came to close she would narrow her eyes and tense, it bothered Ciel seeing her do that. Lightly, tapping her hand, he gave her a confused look, she gave a slight shake of her head, and mouthed 'later'.

Somewhere in the middle of an particularly loud part of his speech, the couple heard shuffling, Vlad glanced at the window, seeing the reflection she barely could contain her joy.

The ceremony ended and people she didn't even know where giving her their condolences. Vlad thanked them and gave a few tears, when the last guest left she whipped around to the seat behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The girl picked up two children.

"We wanted to see you auntie!" A five year old boy replied, Ciel's eye widen, the blonde haired blue eyed boy looked like Trancy.

"MAMA!" An even younger voice sounded, taking a step back, Ciel looked at the three year old in Vlad's arms. With blue-grey hair and deep blue eyes, he looked like himself when he was young. "Ma-Mama?!"

Vlad turned to him still holding the adolescents,"No, Damion just loves calling me that. Ciel met my nephews, Tristan," She nuzzled the blonde one slightly, "And Damion." She then nuzzled his mini-me.

"Why does he look like me? Why does he look like Alois? Isn't fourteen young to be an aunt?" Ciel felt slightly unsure.

"You silly! Mama's fifteen!" Damion giggled at Ciel, he laid his head on Vlad's chest.

Tristan wiggled until Vlad but him down, "Auntie turned fifteen a few days ago! On the thirteenth!"

Ciel frowned, why didn't she tell him? Tristan dug in his pocket finally he pulled out a wallet, opening he took a picture out. "That's Mama and Papa."

In the picture was a bodacious blonde with deep blue eyes, next to her was a male with blue-black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ciel, can they stay with us?" Vlad asked, the young earl looked up from the photo and took in the children's appearance, both were wearing clocks and they had dirt smudges. Their clothes were filthy and tattered, but they looked well feed.

Sighing, "Fine, but where are their parents?"

Damion shifted in Vlad's arms, the young girl sighed, "Samuel passed away when Damion was born, trying to get to the hospital. Maria didn't take it to well, and eventually she died."

Sebastian looked at the seen before him, he was sure when he left to go get the carriage, that his cub didn't have children. Now she either, picked up strays or magically gave birth to aged children. Putting his money on the former, he made sure everyone was in the carriage safely, before taking off.

Damion sat on Vlad's lap, Tristan next to Ciel, he looked out the window. "Ohh! Auntie! Look at that!" He pointed out the window.

"Yes, dear, very intriguing." She didn't bother looking at the window. He wasn't checking to see if she was looking anyway.

The tike in her lap was staring at Ciel, he had been since they were settled, finally he pointed at Ciel and said "Daddy!"

The Earl was taken back, "What?"

"You are now my daddy it is decided. You and Mama will marry, and give me brothers and sisters to play with." Damion crossed his arms, he made a good choice.

"Bossy little tike aren't you?" Vlad gave the punk a little rapp of her knuckles on his head. He whined and told her stop while knocking her hand with his tiny one.

"How old are these two?" Ciel asked, he only guessed their ages.

"Tristan is Seven and Damion is five." Vlad kissed Damion's head.

"They speak rather fluently." Ciel complimented.

"Thank you daddy! Mama kept asking what we meant so we learned to talk like grown ups so she could understand us!" Damion smiled happily.

Soon the children fell asleep, it was a two hour carriage ride, Vlad shifted them so the tikes were on one side of the carriage, and the couple on the other.

Vlad kissed his cheek, "Thank you for letting them stay."

Ciel kissed her forehead, "Not a problem, but they will be taught like a Nobel child. Sebastian will give them a bath after I show you were you staying."

The girl looked at him ," Neh? I'm moving again?"

Ciel nodded, "It's safer where you're going to be staying, it bring me peace that you wont be possibly be buried in rumble, again, or as easily."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes, My Lord."

The Earl patted her hand, "Why didn't you tell me your birthday passed?"

Vlad smiled, "To tell you the truth, I forgot. I don't see the date everyday so it's easy for me to lose track of the days."

"What about the pastor thing?"

Vlad's nose twitched, "That was because he smelled! I mean I know some people can't bath that often but if an Earl is going to you for a service, you should bath before walking near him!"

Ciel just kissed her temple, "Whatever you say, Vlad"

The two sat in silence, after that, just enjoying the other's company.

When they arrived at the manor, Bard and Sebastian took Vlad's nephew's and led the girl to her new room.

Walking down a hallway she never been down before The butler opened the room to show another hallway made with deep colors and void of any pictures. He opened a room and tucked Damion into a Queen sized bed, the room was made of greys and indigos.

Continuing further down the hallway he opened another down, Bard put the Seven year old in a King sized bed, this room had white and lavender, before going back to his station.

When they finally reached a huge Ebony door, the butler took a key out and opened it.

Vlad gasped, it was black and purple with midnight blues accents, it was grand, the California king bed, and ebony furnishings.

"It's Beautiful!" she muttered out.

"Thank you, my lady." Sebastian bowed.

Vlad hugged and kissed cheek of the butler and Earl.

The duo left the lady to venture in her new wing.

"Are you positive about caring for the children?" the butler asked walking away with his master.

Ciel scoffed, "Of course I am."


	51. Bar

Vlad went down for dinner that night, she was greeted by a freshly bathed and clothed children. Ciel was sitting at the head of the table, sipping a cup of tea. Taking her spot, Damion sat next to her, Tristan in Jeanna's old seat.

"You didn't have to wait." Vlad said, Sebastian brought out their dinner.

Damion pouted, "But we are a family, we wait until everyone is sitting at the table to eat."

Tristan, poked the lamb a little bit before eating it, "Fancy food."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow, Tristan, you and Damion start your studies."

"What? Why?" The blonde whined, he hated school.

"As long as you live under my house, you will be educated." Ciel took a bite of his dinner.

Damion pouted, "You don't make Mama do it!"

"Young one, Women in this time aren't educated as they would be in yours." Sebastian said pouring Vladimira more water.

"How do you know that I don't have studies?" Vlad raised her eyebrow at the boy.

" You usually groan when someone mentions you studies." Tristan piped up. The girl laughed, the statement was probably true.

Sebastian tried his best not smile at the scene, they really did look like a family. Damion chatted up a storm about what Vlad had missing out in their lives. Ciel told Tristan about the lamb sauce on his face, after the boy missed it about five different times, Ciel took his own napkin and wiped the boy's face clean. It was strange to see his rather distant master fall into the father roll so quickly, could it be that he subconsciously wanted a family for his own? Looking at his cub, he saw her complaining about how Damion managed to get mashed potatoes in his hair. While she was cleaning up the boy, he just smiled, like it was the best thing in the world for Vlad to, well, act like a mother to him. Tristan was talking to Ciel about his favorite toys, an airplane model and a G.I. Joe named Snake Eyes.

"I would tap that body any day." Vlad hummed.

"What?" Ciel was confused as to why she would tap something.

Tristan just laughed and rolled his eyes, "Mama said she would sleep with him, any day."

Ciel frowned, was she already looking at other men?

Damion frowned and slapped Vlad's arm, "MAMA! BAD! YOU NO CHEAT ON PAPA!"

Vlad looked at the tike, "I wouldn't."

"Then don't say you would sleep with other men." Damion pouted, "You're going to really hurt Papa."

Ciel put a fake sad face on, " You want someone else?"

Vlad dropped her silverware on the plate, "NO!"

That startled the kids, "I mean no. I was just joking, don't take me so seriously."

Damion looked at her with his arms crossed, "Now you kiss him. Make his heart boo-boo better."

Vlad rolled her eyes, leaning over she kissed his cheek.

Damion frowned, "NO! A kiss!"

Vlad leaned closer and pecked his lips gently, it sparked his insides.

"That is not a kiss! Kiss him!" Damion slapped his hands on the table.

Vlad smashed her lips to Ciel, Ciel gave a small gasp. The girl took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his wet cavern, inviting his tongue to dance. The two played for a bit, Ciel's tongue entering Vlad's mouth. Ciel gave a slight moan when she gave his tongue a suck, before she pulled away, with the cutest blush on her face.

"HAPPY!?" She looked at damn with a fake I-am-upset face.

The five year -old nodded, "His heart boo-boo can heal now!"

Tristan looked lost, "Wh-what? I'm confused.."

Ciel patted is head, "Just forget what you just saw."

The blonde nodded, "Can I be excused?"

The man granted his request while excusing himself, he need finish paperwork before retiring for the evening.

Giving Vlad a peck on the cheek and tossled Damion's hair left for his office, his life just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

Bard sat at the bar drinking, the young master gave him some time to think about his action at the townhome. After the new little guest came home the young master sent him, Meyrin and Finnian to the townhouse to re evolute their actions.

"Hey Handsome." The bar girl set down his drink.

She had dark brown roots that faded to light brown and the most amazing purple eyes with red flecks, she was a rather tall girl.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be working at a tavern?" The chef raised his eyebrow.

The pale girl gave him a smirk, "Yes, Yes I am. Why do you look so down? Your wife make you sleep on the couch?"

The question made Bard chuckle, "No, i'm single. My boss is rather upset with me, I accidentally blew up part of his home."

The girl winced, "Ouch. Sounds tough."

Taking a swig of his beer, "Not that bad, the bad part is burying one of his guests because of the explosion."

The girl's eyes widen, "Is the guest alive?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, just a few scratches and bruises. That girl would have been dead normally, but she must have angel guarding her."

The mystery girl just smirked, "I guess so. I'm Vivaldi."

Taking her hand, he kissed her knuckles, "Bard. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	52. Eyes

That night Ciel woke with a start, the nightmares plagued him tonight. But instead of him being sacrificed it was Damion, sweet strange baby Damion. Vlad was naked next to Tristan bruised and cut, not so mysterious substances near her and the blonde. The dead look in their eyes, from being used, abused, from being treated worse then a animal. He couldn't talk, he couldn't call for help or try to get Vlad's attention. It terrified him, the feeling of being helpless while seeing them being tortured, dead but alive.

The teenager grabbed his robe, candle, and slippers, he began his travel to make sure the others were safe. Sebastian didn't come to lead him, some nights it was a habit for him to wander the manor alone, if Sebastian did come he asked for him to leave.

Finally arriving at the ebony double doors, Ciel took a deep breathe before opening them quietly. Ciel looked into the room where Tristan was put to rest, he was curled up in a ball under the blanket, his blonde mass of hair peeking out from the top of the bed. Closing the door quietly he moved to Damion's room. Upon opening it, he couldn't see the five year old anywhere. Quickly he hurried to Vlad's room, opening the door rather quickly, he saw the small boy sleeping next to the girl. Damion curled himself into Vlad in Ciel's old night gown, the girl was wearing one of his button down shirt, curled on her side, facing the window.

Ciel sighed in relief, his heart was jump started at the thought of his nightmare coming true. Setting the candlestick on the dresser, he walked closer to the sleeping pair. He sat next to Vlad and brushed some of her short brown hair out of her face. The earl glanced around, making sure Sebastian hadn't snuck up on him yet. Leaning down, he kissed her temple, and lightly stroked her face when he pulled away.

"Most people would freak out if they found their lover staring at them sleeping." Vlad said without opening her eyes.

Ciel froze for a second, "I didn't think you were awake..."

Vlad laid flat on her back, opening the eyes Ciel cared ever so dearly for, "Still strange, Love."

Her calloused hand stroked his cheek, it caused him to chuckle, "Why is it that you're so much masculine then me? Chapped lips, and calloused hands, what is next?"

Vlad chuckled, " I could grow a beard if you want."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Please don't, your face is perfect the way it is."

Vlad just shook her head and light traced his usually covered eye.

Ciel's eyes widen, he didn't put his eye patch on, she could see his eye, the contract! "I can explain!"

Before he could get more out the girl put her index finger to his lips, "Shhh, the baby is sleeping."

Damion lightly moved in his sleep, then noise was starting to get to his sleeping mind. The couple stayed quite for a moment, waiting for the child to stop moving.

When he did Vlad spoke, "I know about the special contract with Sebastian. We can talk about it later, but for now, let us get some sleep. It is very late, and you have to experience being a 'daddy' tomorrow for the first time."

Ciel nodded, he stood up ready to leave but when he reached the door, a slender hand closed it, and a breathe blow the candle out. Turning around to see Vlad looking at him, she smiled and kissed his lips. It was a small but sweet kiss, it made his heart beat so much faster then it already was around her.

"Come to bed, dear." Vlad's voice was a tad deeper as she took the candle and placed it back on the dresser. She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the bed, where Damion laid sleeping peacefully.

"It is improper!" Ciel whispered at her, trying to pull away but finding the girl too strong to fight.

Vlad pulled him onto the bed, "Not caring~"

She forced Ciel's robe off, and lifted the sheet for him to climb under. Ciel sighed, he couldn't win this battle, slipping his slippers off he crawled into bed next to her. He wasn't on the edge but he was the closest to it, then Vlad and Damion rested in the middle of the huge bed. Vlad gave him one last sweet kiss goodnight, before she turned on her side away from Ciel and appeared to have fallen asleep.

The Earl wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling better about the horrid nightmare staying only an image in his head. He felt Vlad's tiny hands cover his as she sighed happily.

He curled around her kissing the back of her neck before drifting off to sleep. Her scent haunted the sweet dreams of deep green, that was all he dreamed off, the shade of Vladimira's eyes and her scent. The Earl couldn't have more pleasant dreams that night, his arms wrapped around his beloved and her nephews safe in his home.

When he awoke the next morning, the sun beamed off of his lady, he solemnly swore in his head, that even though she can protect himself, he was going to protect to her, and care for with all his being.

Something told him in the back of his head that she hadn't been treated like a Lady in a long time. If chapped lips and calloused hands were anything to go on then he would have to agree, so he would treat her like one, she is going to feel like the God Damn Queen of England in his household. Because that is what she was, his Queen on the chess board of life.

Maybe, one day, she could see him as her King.


	53. Tryst

Ciel left to his room not long after he awoke, he had work to do. Plus, with the instructors coming over, he wanted to inspect them before the children met them. Tristan's was a fairly young teacher, Miss Brighton and Damion's was an elder woman, Mrs. Walker. After he was dressed he sat at the breakfast table eating his meal.

He felt Sebastian staring at him, wiping his mouth he looked at his butler, "Sebastian, if something is bothering you then speak. If nothing is bothering, stop staring holes into my head."

Sebastian bowed his head, "I'm sorry, young master, but may I enquire why you were in miss Vladimira's room last night?"

Ciel shot him a glare, " Are you implying that I had a tryst with, my lady?"

"It is not uncommon for young men to have them with the women they a courting sir. I am merely looking out for you and the young lady." The butler looked at his young master, he may love his cub, but she does seem like she will take everything and leave nothing.

"Not that is any of you business demon, but I merely slept next to Vladimira, Damion was in the room." Ciel took a sip of his tea.

Sebastian cleaned his master's dirty dishes from the table, " Are you implying that if young Damion was not there, you would have taken advantage of the young miss?"

Ciel nearly choked on his tea, "Of Course not! I will give this relationship some sort of respect. What kind of mongrel would I be if I took advantage of my Lady?"

Both the Servant and Master knew the answer to the question so the conversation just dropped there.

_ 'What kind of mongrel would he be?'_ Ciel though to himself_ 'A human one.'_

* * *

It was some time in the middle of the afternoon, the kids were away studying with the new tutors and Vladimira finished her piano lessons. Rubbing lotion over her hands, wincing slightly over the tiny red welts, Sebastian was a strict teacher. Not that she wasn't use to being treated roughly it's just that it bothered her. She wanted be treated like a girl, like how Elizabeth was treated. She was treated like a girl and seen as one, even with the dresses and makeup, Vlad still didn't feel like a girl, she didn't feel special. The only time she felt like a girl, was when Ciel held her and kissed her. When he drove her crazy with want. That is when she truly felt like she was treated like a girl.

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door, the girl stood up and opened it. She smiled at the sight of boyfriend, "Hello Ciel." she kissed his cheek and let him in.

"Hello, Vlad. How were your lessons?" Ciel entered the room, sitting on her bed. The girl closed the door and practically hopped on the bed, "Fine, Sebastian is a hard teacher though.."

Ciel took her hands in his and turned them up, he sighed, he knew how hard Sebastian could be when it came to teaching. "There isn't a doubt in the world that he isn't the easiest. But he can not be the hardest either." Ciel kissed her tiny welts.

Vlad kisses his forehead, "Thanks, Hun."

The boy buried his head in the crook of her neck, he felt the warm bare skin, she was just wearing here 'tank top' and shorts. The shirt hid so little from his eyes, and her scent, god, her natural scent already occupied the room.

Vlad's body shivered, Ciel's breath was sending pleasant chills down her spine, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the tips of his hair. She kissed the top of his head, in return she felt him kiss her neck. It sent another shiver down her spine, his thumbs rubbed circles around on her hips, the heat traveled to her face, the girl light up like a tomato. Vlad read and was told about sensations all her life, but she never actually felt them. Uriel never allowed her to have that type of freedom with her body, even when she was shit-faced.

Ciel pulled back, looking at her blushing face, it was the same as the other two times, and he loved it. It made him take pride in himself as well, to know that he made her red, that he was making her body shiver in delight. He quickly captured her lips, the slight rough texture and fireworks sent a shiver up and down is spine. Vlad groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips, slowly pulling him back so he was hovering over her. She slid her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for permission. The male playfully denied, while smirking into the kiss. Vladi didn't like to much, being denied something she wanted, without his knowledge she slowly slid her hand down between the two of them, until she reached the bulge in his pants. Ciel gasped as he felt Vlad's hand cupping him through his shorts. The girl smirked and slid her tongue into his cavern, moaning at his taste.

Ciel fought for dominance with Vlad, slowly thrusting into her hand. Her other hand slid down his back and under his shirt, tracing his spine. Breaking away from her delectable mouth her started kissing her down her neck, when he hit one spot right behind her jugular, she let out a rather loud moan. The boy smirked as he began to nip and suck on the spot, her moans began to full his desire.

Vlad was enjoying the attention her neck was getting but she wasn't to fond of Ciel's lack of moans. She took her hand away from his clothed erection, earning her a grunt. Carefully, she moved her hand under the waist of his pants, and underwear, and gripped his throbbing length.

Ciel bit down on Vlad's neck with a moan, the heat from her small hand on his erection, the slow teasing she was giving him, up and down, up and down, up and down, trace his slit. It felt so good, he started thrusting his hips into her hand, her other slipped from his back to his front and began to pinch and rub his nipple. Lifting his head he began to kiss her bruised lips. Up, down, Up, down, squeeze, up, down, fondle his sac, up, down, up, down, trace the slit.

"V-Vlad." Ciel moaned, god, if she stopped now it'd kill him.

The girl looked at him, "Ciel, take your clothes off, please."

Her husky voice went straight to his penis, the boy pulled away reluctantly, he pulled his clothes off. Vlad pulled her take top off and her short slowly slide of her hips, her black lacy underwear looking erotic on her. Ciel pulled the girl close and slid the tiny short off of her, his hands rubbed from down her hips, sliding over her bottom and down to her thighs then back up again.

Vlad kissed him before she went on her knees, before Ciel could question what she was doing, she took the rather large length in her hand. Slowly she began to pump it, causing Ciel to groan as well as closing his eyes, the girl smirked. Poking her tongue she licked the sensitive organ, the Earl's eyes shot open. Moving up and down the length she licked like a popsicle, before she took the tip in her mouth. Ciel tried to thrust his hips into her nice, hot, cavern but her hand kept his hips from moving. He kept grunting and occasionally moan Vlad's name, this treatment was ten times better than his hand.

The girl suckled his tip and teased his slit some more, tasting his salty pre-cum. Her hand that wasn't holding Ciel down was pumping his length, lightly tracing the bulging vein. Moving her hand faster and sucking more she felt Ciel's hand's bury themselves in her hair as his toes curled.

Ciel moaned, "Vl-Vlad, I-I-m Cu-cumm-ing." and with a few more pumps he released his load into her mouth.

Vlad choked a little, she was not excepting his cum to be so thick, but she did manage to drink the sweet liquid. Ciel panted above her, his eye looked at her with hunger, and lust. It sent shivers down her spine, the girl stood up and kissed the earl.

Ciel knew that Vlad was still wet, while he suckled her tongue and fought for dominance he slipped his hand in between her legs and began to rub her. Her hips wasted no time thrusting into him, he smirked as he laid her on the bed. Vlad was blushing and biting her lip as Ciel pulled her panties down.

"Oh Vlad, you're so wet." Ciel smirked as he looked at clean womanhood, he pulled her legs to be on top of his shoulders.

He kissed from her belly button down to her vagina, he began to lick the folds before slipping into her. Vlad' legs clenched around his head.

"Ohhh, Ciel!" She moaned thrusting on to his tongue, it felt so good.

Ciel was glad he read his mother's books so he knew how to please His Lady. He began to thrust in and out of her, eliciting more moans from the Vlad. His hand snaked up and began to stroke her inner thighs, the girl kept withering underneath him.

"Uhhh Yes, Ciel, faster." She begged thrusting more, the Earl did as he was told and thrusted his tongue faster, while occasionally suckling.

Vlad blushed something was happening, "O-ohh uh CIEL!"

Ciel greedily drank up her cum, and licked and extra, it tasted so good.

Vlad panted, she felt Ciel pull her panties up, she looked at him. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and had another erection.

"Ci-CIel..." she whispered, lightly grinding her covered self into him.

Ciel shook his head and hovered over her again, " I want to wait a little longer for that okay?"

Vlad rolled her eyes, she flipped them so she was on top, and began to grind him. Ciel gasped, his hands moved too her hips and began to move her faster. "Vl-Vlad"

Vlad was biting her lip, his large penis was rubbing clitoris good, she began to move faster and rougher. "Oh! Ciel!"

It wasn't long to they both met their end to this little escapade, moaning each other's names. Vlad laid on top of her lover, "Th-that was amazing."

Ciel held her tight and nodded, kissing her forehead, "I need to finish my paperwork."

Vlad groaned, "Nooooo. Can't you stay here? At least till I fall asleep?"

Ciel nodded and held her close to him, it was not long till she dozed off. Laying there he thought of the conversation earlier, and sighed, he was only human. He wanted to mark Vlad as his own and the only ways to do that is by having tryst or maybe, just maybe, he could marry her...

Closing his eyes, her pictured it, her walking down the aisle in a white dress. Him standing at the altar, saying their vows... Ciel fell asleep to this image, of marrying the girl that was asleep next to him.

* * *

. . . Was it any good? Feed back helps me a lot.


End file.
